Triangle Love
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine adalah anak kembar yang sepertinya saling menyukai, lebih dari saudara. Tapi bagaimana jika sepasang anak kembar seperti mereka memasuki lembaran cerita mereka? Apakah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja? / "Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?" / Final chapter: "Our Promise" update! Mind to RnR, Minna?
1. Kagami Twins

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Wah... Kali ini banyak pairing, nih ._.

Rin: Pairing kebanyakan, nggak seru, dong =.=

Len: Tenang. Tenang. Author baka akan berusaha supaya ceritanya jadi seru, kok XDD

Author: Betul. =.=

* * *

_Len's POV_

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan agak malas-malasan. Aku keluar kamar dan mendapati adik kembarku, Rin sudah duduk di meja makan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan masam.

"Ini sudah pagi. Nanti kesiangan. Aku saja sudah bangun dari tadi, kau baru bangun sekarang. Mandi sana! Aku yang buat sarapan," cerocosnya dengan nada seperti menasihatiku.

Aku mengangguk dengan malas dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku menuruni tangga dengan malas pula. Sepertinya aku dan Rin ini bertolak belakang sekali, ya? Yah... Dia adikku, sih. Aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindunginya, jadi kuterima saja apa yang dia minta. Tapi ada satu yang kadang tidak bisa kuterima. SHOTA! Ya, dia suka mengataiku shota. Astaga.

* * *

"Miku! Ohayou!" teriak Rin begitu sampai di kelas.

Teman kami yang bernama Miku menengok ke arahku dan Rin sambil berkata, "Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Kemudian satu per satu mengucapkan salam. Aku hanya berjalan tanpa membalas salam mereka. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK BRUK BRUK!

"Kyaaa... Len-kun!"

"Kau datang telat!"

"Eh, nanti pulang sekolah bareng, yuk?"

Aduh. Bencana. Apakah riwayatku akan tamat sampai disini? Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi pagi-pagi seperti ini? Bisa gila aku!

"Oi! Kalian apa-apaan mendekati kakakku secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kalau dia mati, bagaimana?" sebuah suara tajam menusuk telingaku. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin! Ia berdiri di hadapanku.

Anak-anak perempuan yang mengeliliku segera menjauh sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Rin! Kok, begitu, sih?" seruku tajam.

"Lha? Kalau begitu, mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Rin dengan santainya.

"Nggak usah pakai mati-mati gitu, dong!" seruku lagi.

"Oh iya, ya." Rin pura-pura berpikir. "Masa bodo, ah!"

Ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Akhirnya dengan suara pelan aku berkata padanya.

"A-Arigatou."

"Nah, gitu kan, lebih baik!" seru Rin. Ia menengok padaku dan tersenyum.

Adikku ini memang kadang-kadang iseng!

"Rin! Ayo, duduk!" seruku ketika melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Eh?"

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Eh?"

Aku begitu duduk begitu melihat Luka-sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Minna-san! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" seru beliau dengan lantang di depan kelas.

Aku langsung duduk tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi. Begitu juga teman-temanku yang lain.

"Minna, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Mereka kembar. Silakan masuk," kata Luka-senpai.

Aku menatap ke arah pintu untuk melihat kedua anak baru itu.

Eh? Anak kembar? Oh iya, kembar. Kan sensei sudah bilang. Tapi ini? Kenapa mereka begitu mirip denganku dan Len?

"Minna-san, biarkan mereka perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," seru Luka-sensei lagi.

Yang laki-laki memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Minna-san, namaku Kagami Rinto."

Kemudian kembarannya yang perempuan.

"K-Kagami Lenka. Hajimemashite, Minna."

Setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan duduk oleh Luka-sensei. Luka-sensei menerangkan berbagai pelajaran di kelas. Tapi aku tak dapat fokus ke pelajaran tersebut. Aku hanya memikirkan kedua anak kembar itu.

* * *

"Eh, mereka itu mirip dengan kalian, ya," kata Miku. Ia membuka kotak makan dan mendapati sup bawang kesukaannya.

"Masa, sih?" tanyaku.

"Yah... Begitu, deh," tambah Teto.

"Rin, kau mau kemana?" tegur kakak kembarku ketika melihatku berdiri.

"Aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Tunggu, ya."

.

.

BRUK!

"Itai..." Aku terjatuh di lantai.

"Ma-Maaf!" seru seseorang.

Ketika aku menatap untuk melihat wajahnya, aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat orang itu. Siapa itu?

"Eh... Namamu siapa, ya?" kata orang itu yang tak lain dari Kagami Rinto, anak baru itu.

"K-Kagamine Rin," jawabku sambil berdiri.

Aku tak mendapati kembarannya ada disitu. Apa dia sedang sendirian?

"Souka... Hajimemashite, Rin-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau panggil aku Rinto saja."

Apa? Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Padahal baru kenal!

"H-Hai. Ha-Hajimemashite, Rinto-kun," balasku sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Rinto memperhatikanku sebentar. Sedangkan aku sudah tak peduli.

"Eh... Kau manis juga, ya?"

Seketika wajahku memerah. "A-Apa?"

Rinto sudah akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Tapi sebuah tangan menarik lenganku.

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!" seru seseorang.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati kakak kembarku ada di belakangku sambil merangkulku.

* * *

_Rinto's POV_

Aku melihat seseorang merangkul, atau lebih tepatnya memeluk Rin-chan dari belakang sebelum aku sempat mengulang kata-kataku. Aku mengulum senyum sinis dan menatap kepada orang yang mungkin kakak kembar Rin-chan.

"Kau punya kakak kembar, Rin-chan?" tanyaku.

Rin-chan tampak kaget. Sebelum ia membalas, kakak kembarnya sudah menyahuti.

"Ya! Aku Kagamine Len. Ada masalah?" serunya.

Aku tersenyum sinis pada Len.

"Wah. Kau sangat beruntung ya, memiliki adik semanis ini. Aku juga mau," balasku lagi.

Len tampak kaget.

"T-Tapi... Kagami-san itu..."

"Yah. Dibanding Rin-chan, dia tak ada apa-apanya," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan marah. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Sore ja, Rin-chan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti."

.

.

"Rinto!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Aku menengok. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku menghadap ke depan dan berjalan lagi dengan tidak peduli ketika tau siapa yang memanggilku itu. Lenka.

"Rinto!" Akhirnya Lenka berhasil menghentikanku. Ia menepuk pundakku dan mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa?" balasku tajam.

Lenka terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "K-Kau h-habis dari mana?"

Aku tak mengacuhkannya. Aku melepas pegangannya yang ada di pundakku dan berhenti berjalan.

"Oi, Rinto!" Lenka berusaha menyusulku. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang manis. Namanya Kagamine Rin. Ia punya kakak kembar, namanya Kagamine Len. Aku sih, benci sekali dengan Len itu! Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Rin-chan. Kenapa ia harus menghalangiku? Karena pertama kali aku melihat Rin-chan, aku sungguh terpikat padanya. Rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde_... Matanya indah berwarna _azure_..."

Aku berhenti berbicara tentang Rin-chan ketika melihat pandangan mata Lenka yang tidak senang. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan kau anggap dia cocok untukmu?" tegas Lenka sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ng... yah?" balasku bingung.

"Sesukamulah," jawab Lenka dengan nada tidak peduli. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku sangat bingung dengan sikap Lenka. Tapi tanpa menunjukkan perasaan apa pun, aku berjalan menjauhinya. Sedangkan ia juga berjalan menjauhiku.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Len, kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Rin begitu pulang sekolah.

Len yang tengah mengambil buku-bukunya dari loker menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Kemudian ia menatap adiknya dan menghela napas.

"Kau bersama dengan orang baru, eh, maksudku murid baru itu. Kan, tidak bagus juga," kata Len dengan tersendat-sendat.

Rin memasang pandangan bingung. "Nggak bagus gimana?"

"Yah..." Len berpikir keras untuk mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

Tapi sebelum ia selesai berpikir, Miku sudah menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. "LEN CEMBURU!"

"Eh?" seru Rin kaget.

"Mi-Miku!" seru Len kaget. Ia mengelus pundaknya yang agak sakit.

Miku hanya tertawa iseng.

"Miku, tadi kau bilang Len a-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin! Miku itu kan, memang aneh!" tegas Len memotong kata-kata Rin.

"Ehh... Kejam, ah. Aku belum selesai bicara," kata Rin sambil menggembungkan pipi.

_Oh, tidak... Dia terlalu imut..._ Len berpikir dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Rin yang bingung melihat wajah kakaknya tiba-tiba memerah itu hanya diam dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"R-Rin! Kau pulang dengan Miku, ya. Miku, aku titip Rin, oke? Aku ada keperluan sebentar!" Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Len langsung berlari meninggalkan Rin dan Miku yang masih bengong, tanpa memberi kesempatan mereka untuk berbicara.

* * *

"Hh..." Len mengatur napasnya sejenak. Ia capek habis berlari-lari.

Len terduduk di lantai. Ia bersandar di tembok.

_Apa aku cemburu seperti kata Miku? Yah... Salah satu alasan aku memisahkan diri dari mereka karena aku tak tahan melihat wajah Rin. Memang hanya hal sepele. Tapi apa aku benar-benar cemburu pada Rinto, anak baru itu?_ pikir Len terus-menerus. Ia terus berpikir hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf?" kata orang itu.

"Eh?" Len langsung bangkit berdiri.

Ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut _honey blonde_ yang panjang dan mata kebiru-biruan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Len langsung tanpa berpikir. Tapi ia harus menyahut secara tiba-tiba. "Oh, iya! Kagami-san!"

"Eh... Ya. Kagami Lenka," jawab Lenka dengan posisi berdiri yang tidak pasti.

"Kau tidak dengan Rinto itu?" tanya Len langsung.

Lenka tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk.

"Tidak. Meskipun kami kembar, kami tidak seakrab kau dan Kagamine-san," katanya.

"Oh?" Len merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal itu pada Lenka.

Lenka menghela napasnya sejenak. Namun secara tidak langsung, air matanya keluar secara refleks.

"O-Oi... Kagami-san?" kata Len pelan dengan kaget.

"Ma-Maaf." Lenka mencoba menghentikan air matanya. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah itu. "Maaf..."

Len menghela napas. Ia tau perasaan Lenka saat ini. Karena ia pun merasakannya.

* * *

_Miku's POV_

"Len aneh-aneh saja, ah..." Rin berkata sambil terus berjalan.

Aku menatap Rin yang hanya tersenyum sendiri. Matanya yang berwarna azure itu menatap ke langit.

Aku tau. Rin pasti suka pada Len. Sedangkan Len suka pada Rin. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengakui perasaan itu. Dan sekarang Kagami-kun, murid baru itu telah mendekati Rin. Aku dapat melihatnya di ekspresi Len. Itu akan membuat Len susah mendekati Rin.

"Rin, kau..." Aku berhenti berbicara ketika aku melihat Rin berhenti berjalan.

Rin tampak menatap ke arah taman dengan pandangan nyalang, atau lebih tepatnya pandangan tak percaya.

"Rin?" tanyaku.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin." Rin terus menatap ke arah taman dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa maksud-" Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku melihat ke arah taman dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berteriak.

"LEN!"

Pemuda yang duduk disitu langsung menengok ke arahku dengan pandangan kaget. Aku tau pasti itu Len, pasti.

Len menatap ke arah kami dengan bingung. Sedangkan Rin yang matanya sudah berlinang air mata berlari meninggalkanku.

"R-Rin!" Aku mau menyusul Rin, tapi tak jadi karena tanganku ditahan oleh Len.

"Miku!" seru Len putus asa.

Aku menatap Len yang sudah sangat putus asa itu dan menghela napas. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Len bertemu Rin nanti?

Kalian tau apa yang terjadi?

Len berada dengan Kagami-san. Tau, kan? Kagami Lenka, si murid baru itu. Kagami-san tampak setengah menangis. Sedangkan Len mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Apa kubilang? Mereka pasti saling menyukai, lebih dari sekedar saudara kembar.

Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kalau kau suka padanya, jangan tahan aku. Tahan dia!" ketusku sambil melepas lenganku dari pegangannya.

Len masih diam seperti patung di tempatnya.

"SUSUL DIA, LEN!" teriakku tak sabaran lagi.

"Eh? I-Iya, Miku!" jawab Len. Len langsung berlari menyusul adik kembarnya.

Kagami-san itu menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah.

"A-Ano...," katanya.

Aku menengok padanya dan menatap matanya yang berwarna azure.

"Ada apa?" balasku datar.

"Ng... G-Gomenasai. Apa aku yang buat mereka seperti ini, ya?" katanya terbata-bata.

"Um..." Aku tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sudah, tak apa-apa. Kau siapa?"

Kagami-san tampak bernapas lega. "Kagami Lenka. Kau?"

"Hatsune Miku," balasku pendek. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau nyusul Rin dan Len dulu," kataku sambil membelakanginya.

Aku merasa bahuku ditarik. "Tu-Tunggu!"

"Ng?"

"Tolong aku. Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku ingin menemui mereka."

"Eh?"

"Tolong aku! Aku hanya ingin berkata kalau ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman!"

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rin! Itu akan membuatnya tersinggung, kau tau?"

Aku mulai naik darah.

"Ma-Maaf," kata Kagami-san lagi.

"Sudah, tak apa." Aku tak tahan melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu. "Asal kau jangan katakan yang sebenarnya pada Rin."

Terlintas senyuman di wajah Kagami-san. "Hai!"

* * *

_Len's POV_

Ugh... Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Pasti Rin salah sangka melihatku berdua dengan Kagami-san! Padahal aku kan, hanya menghiburnya! Lagi pula, apa salah kalau aku memiliki teman perempuan?

Rin yang terlalu berlebihan? Apa dia sensitif? Apa dia... Aku tak boleh mengata-ngatai adikku sendiri!

Rin memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi ia baik...

"Rin!" panggilku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku dapat melihat jelas seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut honey blonde dan pita besar ada disitu, sedang menangis di ranjangnya.

"Rin?" kataku lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Kenapa?" balasnya dengan mata basah.

"Kau... salah paham," kataku secara langsung tanpa disadari.

Sepertinya aku salah berbicara? Aku dapat melihat Rin gemetaran karena marah.

"Aku salah paham bagaimana? Jelas saja kau tadi sedang bersama Kagami-san, kan? Kau ingat janji kita? Aku hanyalah untukmu dan kau hanyalah untukku! Kau lupa? Kenapa kau langgar?" seru Rin bertubi-tubi.

Aku terperanjat. Souka... Inilah yang membuat Rin marah. Ia menganggap aku telah melanggar janji kita.

"Rin... Kau cemburu?" kataku menggumam pelan. Namun aku yakin Rin dapat mendengarnya.

Rin berhenti menangis sejenak. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Miku dan juga Kagami-san memasuki kamar Rin setelah mengetuk pintu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Chapter satu out~! XDD**  
**

Rin: Kayaknya agak pendek?

Author: Pendek apaan? *mukul Rin*

Rin: I-Itai~!

Len: Oi, jangan pukul adikku!

Author: Ampun, mbah, ampun... *sujud*

Rin: Sekarang kita minta sesuatu yang simple ya...

All: RNR, MINNA! :DD


	2. Drama?

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Saya galau, jadi mau nulis aja. Meskipun belum dapat review satu pun :3

Rin: Nulis waktu galau? Ceritanya pasti jelek, deh!

Author: Kau mematahkan semangatku! QAQ - udah berhenti sebentar

Len: *datang* Maafkan adik saya. Saya akan jaga dia, tapi kau harus buat _happy ending_ antara aku dan Rin.

Author: Liat nanti. Saya nggak janji, ya :3

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Rin?" panggil Miku.

"M-Miku," balas Rin tersendat-sendat.

"K-Kagamine-san, k-kau salah sangka," ujar Lenka tiba-tiba.

Rin habis kesabarannya. Dengan mata basah ia berdiri menghadap Lenka.

"Salah sangka bagaimana? Kau jelas bersama dengan kakakku, kan? Kau membuat kakakku melanggar janji kami! Aku benci padamu! Benci! Benci! Kau-"

Belum selesai Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Len menarik tangannya.

Rin menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" tanya Len pada Miku dan Lenka.

"Eh..."

"Tentu saja," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum. Ia mendorong Lenka ke arah pintu.

Ketika Lenka dan Miku sudah keluar, Len menatap Rin.

"Kau salah sangka," katanya lagi.

Rin yang sudah marah mau melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Len. Tapi Len menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Rin pada kakaknya sendiri.

Bukannya melepaskan, Len malah memeluk adiknya sendiri. Rin tersentak kaget dan hanya diam dalam pelukan Len.

"Aku tidak lupa pada janji kita, kok. Aku hanya membantu menenangkan Kagami-san," kata Len pelan-pelan.

"..."

"Karena cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku," lanjutnya lagi pelan.

Tak terasa air mata Rin menetes. Ia mulai tersedu.

Len menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendapati adik kembarnya menangis.

* * *

_Miku's POV_

Aku berjalan pelan bersama Kagami-san. Ketika kulihat wajahnya, ia tampak menunduk.

"Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Rin memang seperti itu kalau sedang marah," hiburku pelan.

"Ya..."

* * *

Esok harinya aku menemui Rin dan Len yang berjalan ke sekolah dengan perlahan. Mereka sama-sama menatap bawah. Padahal setauku, Kagamine Twins ini sangat bawel kalau sudah bercerita. Hehe.

"Oi..." Belum sempat aku memanggil mereka, seseorang menahan pundakku. Kagami-kun?

Aku ditariknya di depan kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku begitu sampai.

"Ada apa sih, dengan Lenka? Ia sejak kemarin menangis terus di kamarnya," kata Kagami-kun dengan khawatir.

Souka... Kagami-san menangis di kamarnya sejak kemarin? Lemah sekali dirinya.

"Dia nangis di kamarnya? Masa sampai begitu, sih," aku menanggapi dengan cuek.

Kagami-kun memutar bola matanya dan menatapku tajam. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hatsune Miku," jawabku tanpa aba-aba.

"Souka... Hatsune-san? Kau kan, kemarin bersamanya? Jadi tau dong, kenapa Lenka bisa tiba-tiba _bad mood_ seperti itu?" tanya Kagami-kun bertubi-tubi.

Ugh, kenapa dia tanya-tanya terus, sih? Peduli apa nggak? Peduli sama Rin doang, kan? Kenapa nggak mau tanya sama adik sendiri aja, coba?

"Kau tanyalah ke Kagami-san. Males aku ngasih tau satu-satu," kataku dengan sikap _tsundere_ kemudian meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Rin!" panggilku sambil memasuki kelas.

Sahabatku yang tak lain dari Rin menengok ke arahku.

"Miku? Kau dari mana? Tumben datang setelahku," sapanya lembut.

Hm... Apa dia tak sadar tasku sudah berada di kelas sejak tadi, ya?

"Tidak. Aku sudah datang sejak tadi. Tasku kan, sudah kutaruh sejak tadi," kataku sambil menunjuk tasku.

"Oh..."

Aku memerhatikan Len sekarang. Ia tak tampak banyak bicara pada kami. Langsung saja deh, kutegur tanpa basa-basi.

"Len, kau ngapain?"

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Len, kau ngapain?" Tiba-tiba saja Miku sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ng?" Aku menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum dan berkata lagi. "Pagi-pagi sudah malas-malasan! Rin saja masih ceria!"

Hei, ngapain bawa-bawa nama Rin? Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama dia, kan?

Aku menatap Rin. Rin yang menyadari hal tersebut malah memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah lain.

"Nggak. Aku capek saja," balasku berbohong.

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Aku memang agak capek setelah kemaren berdebat dengan Rin. Rin memang keras kepala, walaupun imut.

Miku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Aku langsung duduk tegak ketika Luka-sensei memasuki ruangan. Ia seperti memberikan _death glare_ pada kami. Tapi _who knows_? Luka-sensei itu sulit ditebak.

"Ohayou, Minna," kata Luka-sensei. Beliau berdiri di hadapan kelas.

"Ohayou, Luka-sensei," balas semua murid, termasuk aku.

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang pementasan yang akan dilakukan dua bulan ke depan?" kata Luka-sensei langsung. Beliau tampak menulis di papan tulis.

SAKURA FESTIVAL.

Sebagian murid menjawab, "sudah", dan sebagian lagi menjawab, "belum".

"Souka... Dua bulan lagi kita akan mengadakan Sakura Festival. Ini acara penting. Jadi semua harus berpartisipasi," kata Luka-sensei menerangkan.

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mendengarkan Luka-sensei yang berbicara terus-menerus. #slap

"Nah, kalian bisa membawakan tarian, drama, gerak dan lagu, atau acara apa pun dalam kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari enam orang." Luka-sensei kembali menulis di papan kelas.

Aku tersentak. Kelompok? Menyenangkankah?

Luka-sensei menutup spidolnya dengan tutup spidol.

"Nah, kalian bisa bentuk kelompok sekarang dan diskusikan apa yang akan kalian buat untuk pementasan nanti. Saya akan keluar. Tapi ingat, saya akan kembali dua jam lagi. Manfaatkan waktu dua jam itu." Luka-sensei membuka pintu ruang kelas.

"Pasti, sensei!" seru semua murid, termasuk aku. Kami semua memang suka dengan kerja kelompok.

"Rin, Rin! Kita sekelompok, yuk!" seru Miku dengan wajah childish-nya di hadapan kembaranku. Aku sempat melihatnya sejenak. Aku juga berpikir. Apa sebaiknya aku sekelompok dengan Rin, ya?

"Hatsune-san, Rin-chan akan sekelompok denganku." Aku melihat seseorang menarik pundak adik kembarku. Apa?

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Hatsune-san, Rin-chan akan sekelompok denganku," kata seseorang sambil menarik pundakku. Aku melihat ke belakang. R-Rinto-kun?

"Hei, apa-apaan?" seruku tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari pundakku.

Rinto-kun tersenyum menyeringai padaku. Aku menengok pada Miku. Miku tampak menatap Rinto-kun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau! Kau apaan, sih? Main tarik adikku saja! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?" seru Len tiba-tiba sambil mendekat. Aku sampai kaget dibuatnya.

Rinto-kun tampak kaget melihat Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengukir senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Len, ya? Kenapa? Kau takut adikmu diambil orang, begitu?" balasnya tajam.

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Maksudnya dia menghina Len atau bagaimana?

Aku mencuri pandang pada Len. Ia menatap Rinto-kun dengan marah. Oh... Mungkin apa yang kupikirkan beda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Len. Buktinya ia tampak sangat marah? Bukan. Bukan menghina. Pasti hal lain.

"Kau jangan sembarangan ngomong!" seru Len. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengayun, mengenai pipi Rinto-kun.

Len? Dia meninju Rinto-kun?

Rinto-kun mengelus pipinya yang agak sakit itu. Ia kemudian menatap sinis Len dan bersiap untuk menonjoknya. Tanpa suruhan apa pun, aku segera berdiri ke depan Len.

"Jangan sakiti kakakku!" seruku dengan nada mengecam.

Rinto-kun tertegun sesaat. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengukir senyum yang manis. Um... Senyum manis yang penuh kepalsuan?

"Kalau Rin-chan yang minta, aku penuhi, deh," katanya, masih dengan senyuman itu.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman pahit. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku mulai berjalan ke samping Miku, agar tidak menutupi Len.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat kelompok saja, ya! Aku, kau, Len itu, Hatsune-san, Lenka, dan Kasane-san," katanya.

Apa? Seenaknya saja memutuskan!

.

.

"Jadi kita mau buat apa, nih?" tanya Miku.

Ugh... Terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauan Rinto-kun yang _baka_ itu. Kenapa aku harus bersama dengannya dan juga kembarannya? Kenal saja tidak!

Len tampak cuek. Itulah yang kulihat saat aku melirik padanya. Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan beberapa kata pelan.

"_Daijoubu_... Len?"

"Eh?" Len yang sedang "mimpi" segera tersadar. Ia menatapku dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. "D-Daijoubu," katanya.

"Yokatta," kataku sambil membuat senyum yang manis.

_Normal POV_

"Yokatta." Rin membalas kakak kembarnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Wajah Len memerah seketika. Rinto yang melihat hal itu menjadi tidak senang.

"Hei, Kagamine!" serunya lantang.

Rin dan Len langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kalian dengan tidak, sih, apa yang aku bilang tadi?" lanjut Rinto dengan nada yang tidak begitu enak didengar.

Rin hanya mengangguk pelan. Padahal dalam hati ia jengkel sekali. Sedangkan Len geram sekali.

_Sialan! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Dia itu cuma murid baru! Panggil kami dengan kata "Kagamine" lagi! Dasar anak kurang ajar!_ batin Len dalam hati.

"Jadi kita buat drama Cinderella," kata Rinto mengulangi.

Sontak mata Rin dan Len membesar. "APA?"

"Kenapa? Kan, sudah setuju?" balas Rinto dengan pandangan masam.

Miku mengangkat tangan. Lalu dengan suara yang keras dan agak menantang ia berkata, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak setuju! Drama Cinderella itu _boring_ banget, tau!"

Rinto menatap Miku dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau mau drama apa?" tanya Lenka untuk menceriahkan suasana.

"Drama Romeo and Juliet jauh lebih menyenangkan," kata Miku dengan nada gembira, lebih tempatnya seperti menyanyi.

Teto mengimbang-imbang perkataan Miku. Boleh juga?

"Bagus juga, ide Miku," dukung Teto. "Kan, seru jadinya. Gempor, deh!"

Miku hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Tapi anggota kita!" seru Rinto meledak.

"Oh, iya. Buat _simple_ saja," balas Miku enteng.

"Bagaimana simple? Kita harus menjadi yang terbaik!" seru Rinto lagi.

"Kau ini anak baru, tapi sudah sok banget! Kau pikir kau siapa?" seru Len yang dari tadi sudah ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Lenka kaget mendengar Len berbicara seperti itu.

"A-Ano... Kagamine-kun..." Lenka mencoba berbicara. Namun kakak kembarnya itu menengahi.

"Lenka, kau diam saja. Dia ini menyebalkan. Jangan sampai kau ikut jadi menyebalkan," kata Rinto pada Lenka, tapi sifatnya seperti menyindir Len.

Len lama-kelamaan menjadi panas. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia menjadi tambah marah ketika melihat Rinto bermanis-manis pada adiknya.

"Rin-chan, kau mau drama apa?"

"Eh? Terserah, sih," kata Rin dengan nada biasa-biasa saja.

Len baru saja mau meledak, tapi kemudian pintu terbuka. Luka-sensei memasuki ruangan.

* * *

"RINTO ITU NEBELIN, TAU!" seru Len nggak kira-kira ketika sudah berada di luar sekolah.

"Eh?" Rin menatap kakaknya.

Len tampak marah. Mukanya merah semua. Dan tampak "asap" di kepalanya. #dor

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Len gemas sekali pada adik kembarnya. Dia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Rin yang _chubby_ itu karena gemas.

"Tanya deh, sama Miku!" seru Len mencari bantuan. "Ya kan, Miku?"

"Eh? Gitu, deh," jawab Miku singkat, padat, dan jelas (lha? Emang unsur-unsur surat? #plakk).

"Kok, gitu doang sih, jawabannya!" Len mau meledak saja.

Miku diam, tapi kemudian matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Karena sampai rumah aku akan membuat sup bawang! Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu!" seru Miku yang tampak sangat bahagia.

Rin dan Len speechless. Mereka melihat Miku yang seperti diterangi sinar dari surga.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" seru Miku. Ia berlari ke rumahnya secepat-cepatnya.

Rin dan Len terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

Hahahaha... Miku ada-ada saja.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author: Chapter two out! :D

Rin: Agak pendek kali ini o3o

Author: Aku ngantuk tau =.= - buatnya malem-malem

Len: Jiahh... Kenapa nggak mau buat besok aja?

Author: Karena sekarang lagi semangat! XD

Rin: Jangan pedulikan dia. Sekarang yang kita perlukan adalah...

Len: RnR, Minna! READ AND REVIEW! XDD

Rin: Kalau dapat banyak review, nanti update kilat, deh~ Setuju, nggak?

Author: Iya, deh. Kalo dapat banyak review, saya update kilat X3


	3. Twincest

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Sudah baca chappie 2, belum? Saya mau buat yang ketiga.

Rin: Review banyak, review dikit, tetep aja lanjut terus!

Author: Saya lagi semangat, nih! :D

Len: Cuman dapat surat dari sekolah =.=

Author: Itu bukan surat dari sekolah! Itu surat resmi! Ahh... Pokoknya...

Rin: Nggak usah banyak-banyak cerita, deh! Lanjut aja!

Len: Cepetan! Katanya udah ada ide baru di otakmu. Nggak dituangin, ntar lupa semua!

Author: Iya iya. Start! w

* * *

Rin's POV

"Miku!" panggilku ketika melihat Miku sedang berbicara dengan Teto.

"Oh, ohayou, Rin, Len." Miku melempar senyum pada kami.

Len berjalan ke arah Miku. Melihat hal tersebut, aku pun ikut mendekati Miku.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Len.

"Kita sedang merundingkan drama yang nanti dibuat," jawab Teto.

"Hm... Jadi drama apa?" tanyaku sambil menarik sebuah kursi.

"Itu masalahnya. Kita nggak tau." Teto bertopang dagu.

Aku tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Yang pasti aku nggak mau Cinderella," sahut Len tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum sinis.

Souka... Ada Rinto-kun rupanya. Dan Len sengaja menyindirnya. Aku juga tidak begitu mau Cinderella, sih...

"Jadi kalau gitu, kau mau apa?" dengusnya kesal.

Aku melihat Kagami-san berjalan di belakang kembarannya.

"Gimana kalau buat sendiri?" usulku tiba-tiba.

Sontak semua orang memandang ke arahku. Duh... Jadi tidak enak, nih.

"Hm... Boleh juga," Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Iya. Jadi lebih kreatif gitu," tambah Teto.

Len tersenyum padaku. Aku menjadi agak lega karenanya.

"Kalau gitu kau mau buat _script_-nya, Rin-chan?" tanya Rinto-kun sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Buat _script_? Aku cuma bisa menyanyi, tidak bisa menulis!

"Um..." Aku masih terus berpikir.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti aku bantu," kata Len tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya. Memang Len pintar dalam hal menulis?

"Aku juga, deh!" seru Miku sambil menaikkan tangannya tiba-tiba.

Aku tertawa senang. "Ya sudah," kataku.

Rinto-kun menatap kami dengan tak senang. Sudahlah, lupakan. Karena Luka-sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

Pikiranku tak terpusat pada pelajaran. Ada satu yang terus kupikirkan. Membuat _script_! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

"Nah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini," kata Luka-sensei. Beliau membereskan buku-bukunya.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku.

"Nanti kita buat di rumah saja, aku kasih tau Miku dulu," kata Len. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

"Rin, yuk, pulang!" seru Miku. Ia menarik tanganku.

"Nggak usah lari-lari, dong!" seruku.

Miku melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku. Kini aku berjalan pelan menuju rumah dengan Len dan Miku.

"Eh... Kau sudah punya ide?" Miku memecah keheningan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ide? Belum, tuh. Aduh! Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan menulis saja, tanpa ide apa pun?

"Belum, sih. Tapi ide Rin pasti nanti bagus," kata Len berusaha optimis.

Aduh! Ide saja aku belum pikirkan!

"Idenya apa, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil melempar senyum kepadaku.

"Eh... I-Itu... Aku belum tau," kataku terbata-bata, takut membuat mereka marah.

"Sou? Kita buat saja nanti bareng-bareng," kata Miku.

.

.

"Mau apa nih, temanya?" tanyaku sambil memegang pensil.

Len tampak cuek saja, sedangkan Miku berpikir.

"Aha! Gimana kalau _romance_ dan _tragedy_?" usul Miku tiba-tiba.

_Miku? Kau sudah gila, ya?_ pikirku.

"_Romance_ dan _tragedy_?" aku mengangkat salah satu alisku.

Miku mengangguk kuat. "Kan, seru!"

Aku menengok pada Len. "Gimana, nih?"

"Aku sih, terserah," kata Len cuek.

"Kau mau bantu atau gimana, sih!" seruku marah-marah tiba-tiba.

"Ehh..." Len membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Miku menenangkan kami.

"Sudah! Anak kembar kok, berantem!"

Aku hanya cemberut. Sedangkan Len memasang tampang bersalah.

"Tapi... Ide Miku boleh juga," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Sou... Sou... Sekarang kita tentukan seperti apa alur ceritanya," kata Miku.

Kami bertiga tampak berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Len berteriak serempak.

"Gimana kalau _twincest_?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Len karena kaget. Sedangkan ia menoleh ke arahku.

_Len's POV_

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin yang juga sedang menatapku. Kok, ide kami bisa sama, sih?

"Namanya juga anak kembar, punya ikatan batin. Nggak usah bingung kalau sama," kata Miku tiba-tiba. Ia sibuk menulis di selembar kertas.

Aku dan Rin tertawa serempak.

Kami bertiga sibuk menyusun naskahnya.

"Selesai!" seru Rin akhirnya.

Aku membaca naskah yang kami susun secara cepat dan mengangguk puas.

"Nah, kita bisa serahkan ke Kagami-kun, Kagami-san, dan Teto besok," kata Miku.

"Oke!" jawab Rin dengan senyuman manis yang membuatku senang melihatnya.

Rin... Kau sekarang tersenyum, tapi akankah senyum itu akan kau berikan padaku seorang?

.

.

"Bye bye, Miku!" seru Rin melambaikan tangan dengan semangatnya.

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan pada Miku. Miku mengucap salam dengan pelan dan melambaikan tangan.

"Masuk, Rin," ujarku pada adik kembarku itu. Rin memasuki rumah. Segera saja aku mengunci pintu.

"Ahh... Lapar," kata Rin. Ia berbaring di sofa.

"Jeruk banyak tuh, di kulkas," seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah kulkas.

"Ambilin, dong," pinta Rin dengan suara malas.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku juga malas," kataku sendiri.

Rin hanya merengut imut. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dan-

"Nih, kakak kembar," katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu untukku.

Aku menyambut buah yang diberikannya dengan girang. Apa itu? PISANG! XDD

"Tau saja apa yang aku suka," aku melahap potongan pisang pertama.

"Tau lah. Tiap hari juga apa-apa pisang. Sampai kamar penuh pisang. Namanya juga maniakan pisang," jawab Rin setengah meledek. Ia sendiri sedang mengupas jeruknya.

Aku tertawa dan terus melahap pisang itu. Sedapp~ :)

* * *

"Rin-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Ahh... Aku sudah tau siapa orang itu. Dengan segera aku menggenggam tangan Rin dan menariknya ke kelas.

"Eh? Len!" seru Rin yang kaget.

.

.

"Len, kau ini kenapa, sih? Kan kan, tau, aku mau bicara dengan Rin-chan!" seru Rinto dengan marah.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Rin, _script_-nya sudah jadi belum?" tanya Teto sambil menghampiri kami.

"Sudah, dong! Sudah dibuat kemarin. Aku buat sama Len dan Miku!" seru Rin dengan bangganya.

Aku mengeluarkan kertas _script_ yang sudah dibuat kemarin kepada Teto.

Teto menerima script yang kuberikan dan membacanya sejenak.

"Dari_ summary_ lumayan bagus," kata Teto sambil terus membaca.

"_Summary_-nya Rin yang buat," ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tentang _twincest_, ya?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba ketika sudah membaca setengah dari ceritanya.

"Ya! Keren, kan? Tema ceritanya dari Miku. Ide ceritanya dariku dan Len!" seru Rin semangat.

"Yah... Kalau Rin-chan yang buat sih, pasti bagus," kata Rinto. Ia menghela napas yang membuatku kesal.

"_Arigatou ne_!" seru Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ugh... Rinto, bisakah kau diam dan meninggalkan kami?

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Jadi untuk drama-nya, kita sudah tau apa yang mau dimainkan!" seru kakak kembarku sambil membaca script yang dibuat oleh Kagamine-san dan teman-temannya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Apa itu? Drama _twincest_?

"Untuk tokohnya gimana?" Pertanyaan itu tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulutku. Aku segera sadar dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Wajahku memerah seketika.

Aku tau Rinto mendengar omonganku, tapi ia berlagak tidak mendengar. Ia terus saja memberi masukan-masukan untuk drama kita. Hh... Kapan ini harus terus berlanjut?

Aku melihat Kagamine-kun yang menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tokoh, ya?" seru Rinto padaku tiba-tiba dengan tajam.

Aku kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. "I-Iya."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kagamine-san. Ia tampak diam saja. Sepertinya tak peduli?

"Gimana kalau aku dan Rin-chan?" seru Rinto tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai iseng.

BRUK!

Rasanya lesu diriku secara tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah Kagamine-san yang merah wajahnya. Sedangkan Kagamine-kun tampak marah dan bersiap meninju Rinto. Hatsune-san dan Kasane-san tampak sedikit kaget.

"Ng-Nggak mau, ah!" seru Kagamine-san dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Oh? Kenapa?" balas Rinto dengan senyuman iseng.

"Aku nggak mau aja! Nggak siap, gitu!" seru Kagamine-san dengan mata tertutup.

"Adikku bilang nggak mau, nggak usah maksa, deh! Lagian kalau Rin terima, aku juga nggak akan tinggal diam, tau!" seru Kagamine-kun tiba-tiba. Ia menggertakan giginya tanda marah.

Rinto tampak tersenyum sinis pada Kagamine-kun. Sedangkan Kagamine-kun menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Oh? Hohoho. Kau suka toh, sama Rin-chan. Benar-benar _twincest_ asli!" seru Rinto mengejek mereka.

Wajah Kagamine-kun sangat merah karena marah dan juga malu. Sedangkan Kagamine-san tampak kaget.

"Kau tuh, jangan ngomong yang macam-ma-"

Aku berdiri hingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Semua memandang ke arahku, terutama Rinto yang memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf... Aku... Ke toilet dulu," kataku tanpa menunggu respon dari teman-temanku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang kubendung.

"Kagami-san!" Itulah yang kudengar terakhir kali. Um... Mungkin Hatsune-san.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri taman belakang sekolah. Disana aku duduk di kursi taman dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kenapa? _Doushite_? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Sejak kecil memang Rinto sudah sama sekali tak peduli padaku. Aku ini hanya dianggap sebagai orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hh... Sebagai adik, apakah aku salah meminta kasih sayang kakakku lebih dari sekarang?

Rinto suka pada Kagamine-san, kan? Aku tau. Tapi tak usah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri. _Twincest_? Salahkah? Menurutku tidak salah kalau Kagamine kembar itu saling menyukai. Karena aku... juga menyukai Rinto...

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Kagami-san kenapa, tuh?" tanya Miku cemas. Ia sempat melihat air mata di mata Lenka.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia kan, cuma ke toilet," seru Rinto cuek. "Jadi-"

"Dia itu tidak cuma ke toilet, tau!" bentak Teto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Rinto menoleh ke arahnya. "Mungkin kau tak melihat! Tapi aku dan Miku melihat! Ia tampak membendung air matanya, tau?"

Rinto terdiam sejenak. Membendung air mata? Nangis, dong? Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kayaknya aku tau," ujar Len tiba-tiba. Semua memandang pada dirinya.

"Dia itu putus asa," kata Len.

Miku mengangguk-angguk. "Sou. Sou... Dia putus asa karena sesuatu."

"Lenka memang bukan cewek yang kuat. Biarkan saja," ujar Rinto cuek. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dasar kau, cowok tidak pedulian! Ini saja cuma sama Kagami-san, adikmu sendiri! Kalau sama Rin, aku nggak yakin benar Rin bisa bahagia!, pikir Len sambil marah-marah sendiri.

Sedangkan Rin terdiam, memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Lenka terus menangis di taman itu. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Kagami-san?" panggil seseorang.

Lenka menoleh, mengadah ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang ada disitu. Siapa itu?

Lenka sangat terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang dia lihat. Dia... berambut _honey blonde_ dan bermata biru _azure_.

"Kagamine-san?" Lenka langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Um... Aku kesini untuk menghampirimu," kata Rin sambil berpikir ia harus bicara apa.

Lenka terdiam sejenak lalu ia berbicara dengan nada yang agak dingin.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku ada disini?"

"Eh? Tentu, dong. Taman ini sering sekali di datangi orang, apalagi yang sedang sedih. Suasananya bisa membuat kita senang," jawab Rin dengan ceria.

Lenka memandang Rin dengan tajam.

"Kenapa... Rinto bisa tertarik padamu?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

.

.

"Padahal kau itu bukan apa-apanya! Tapi kenapa ia bisa tertarik padamu? Aku ini adiknya, dan aku tak dipedulikannya!

Tidakkah kau pikir aku menderita?" teriak Lenka melanjutkan omongannya.

Rin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bingung melihat situasi ini.

"Itu karena..."

"Karena apa?" seru Lenka lemah. Air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Rin kebingungan saat melihat Lenka sudah menangis lagi.

"Apakah salah kalau _twincest_?" tanya Lenka. Saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, air matanya mengalir lebih deras lagi.

"Eh?" seru Rin kaget. "Kagami-san, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya, aku suka pada Rinto."

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Ya, aku suka pada Rinto."

Ucapan Kagami-san membuatku kaget sekali. Apakah _twincest_ itu salah? Kayaknya sih, nggak. Menurutku, ya. Karena...

"Rin!" teriak seseorang.

Aku menoleh karena merasa namaku disebut. Aku melihat Len berlari menghampiriku.

"Kenapa? Sudah kuduga kau ada disini. Aku bolos saja karena kesal sama si Rinto. Eh? Ada Kagami-san, ya?" cerocos Len.

Rasanya pengen kupukul saja kakakku itu! Kok, ngomong Rinto-kun menyebalkan di depan Kagami-san?

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok..." Kagami-san menyeka air matanya.

"Ma-Maaf," kata Len terbata-bata.

"Sudah. Tak apa."

"Len, memang twincest itu salah, ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Len.

"Eh?" Len terlihat kaget. Ia memasang tampang seperti mengatakan, "kau bercanda?"

"Ihh... Serius!" seruku sekali lagi.

"Um... Nggak juga, sih," jawab Len. Ia terlihat bingung. "Memang kenapa?"

"Nggak apa," jawabku. Aku tersenyum pada Kagami-san.

Len menarik lenganku.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk," ajaknya.

"Um... Ya sudah. Sore ja, Kagami-san. Besok kita rundingkan lagi drama-nya," jawabku sebelum di tarik oleh Len.

Kagami-san hanya melihatku dengan perasaan iri sampai aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update! Update! #dance

Rin: Cepet amat. Tapi kok, ngaco, ya?

Author: Menghina banget sih, kau =.=

Len: Emang ngaco, tau! Aku setuju banget sama Rin!

Author: Dasar. Namanya juga kembar. Coba aku juga punya kembaran, kembarannya kayak Len. Udah imut, baik, cakepp~~ XDD

Rin: Sudah, sudah. Nggak usah diomongin =/=

Author: Nggak usah malu-malu! Bilang aja kau nggak mau kakakmu diambil, kan?

Len: Apaan, sih. Gaje banget kau =/=

Rin: Nggak usah banyak ngomong, deh. Udah, RnR aja!

Author: Biar bisa update kilat, yahh~ :))


	4. Drama Characters

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Hai. Saya kembali ke fanfic yang ini ._.

Rin: Hum... *nods nods*

Len: Udah, cepet lanjutin yang ini =.=

Author: Nggak usah suruh-suruh. Saya udah tau lagi =.=

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Oi! Sudah tentukan tokohnya siapa?" tanya Hatsune-san pada pagi hari sambil menepuk pundakku.

Hai, Minna-san. Masih ingat padaku? Aku Kagami Lenka. Saat ini aku sedang bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Eh? Maaf, Hatsune-san, aku tak tahu," jawabku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sou... Sou..." Hatsune-san mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Lenka, kan, kemarin sudah aku bilang," seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku sangat kaget ketika mendapati orang itu adalah Rinto.

"Ng... Tapi, kan... Kau juga belum yakin." Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Lenka, untuk perannya bagusan siapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Ng? Terserah. Kau mau siapa?" tanyaku balik.

Rinto mendengus pelan. "Maunya sih, sama Rin-chan. Tapi Len itu, lho..."

Aku menunduk mendengar jawaban Rinto. Hh... Sudah kuduga.

"Kalau Kagamine-kun nggak kasih, ya, jangan. Nanti malah berantem," tanggapku.

Rinto menoleh padaku dan tersenyum iseng.

"Kau iri, kan? Ngaku!" serunya sambil tertawa iseng.

Mukaku merah sejenak.

"B-Baka! Tentu saja tidak!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aduh, Lenka... Lenka... Di sekolah diam-diam, di rumah? Benar-benar berlawanan. Mengurung diri, nih?" seru Rinto sambil tertawa lepas.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa juga. Hei, kita ini sedang ngomongin tentang tokoh atau bagaimana, sih?

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Ya sudah. Yang kemarin batal, deh," jawab Rinto padaku. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

Y-Yokatta...

"Gimana kalau Rin sama Len saja?" tanya Hatsune-san. Ia menjentikan jarinya.

"Eh?" seruku dan Rinto bersamaan.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Gimana kalau Rin sama Len saja?" tanya Miku.

"Eh?" seru Kagami-san dan Rinto-kun bersamaan.

Mereka pikir aku tak dengar? Aku dengar, tuh. Karena aku memasuki kelas bersama Len pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hei, aku dengar, lho," ujarku masam pada mereka, tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Aku juga dengar," kata Len masam.

Miku menengok dan memasang wajah _innocent_.

"H-Hai! Kalian sudah datang?" serunya basa-basi.

Negi, negi, kau kenapa, negi? Kau sudah lihat kita datang, kok, masih tanya?

"Ya, ini sudah. Masa kau mau kita pulang lagi?" seru Len yang gemas dengan aksi Miku.

Miku tertawa riang. "Tapi kan, bagus juga kalau Rin sama Len? Mereka dari awalnya juga kembar."

Aku dan Len sama-sama terdiam. Memikirkan omongan Miku. _"Tapi kan, bagus juga kalau Rin sama Len? Mereka dari awalnya juga kembar." _

"Oi, oi! Sudah, kalian taruh tas dulu sana," suruh Teto ikut-ikutan.

Aku dan Len mengangguk, kemudian kami menaruh tas di bangku masing-masing. Setelah itu, kami ikutan nibrung dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Yah... Kagami-san dan Rinto-kun juga kembar," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kau lebih milih mereka, gitu?" tanya Len. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ehh..."

"Len! Ciee... Bilang aja, kau mau mainin peran itu bareng Rin, kan?" seru Miku iseng.

"Apaan, sih! Aku cuma ngomong, kok. Masa nggak boleh?" seru Len dengan wajah merona merah.

Aku hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah lain. Padahal aku sebenarnya ingin sekali merobek-robek negi yang ada di rumahnya itu kalau pulang nanti. Sip. Sudah direncanakan. #slap

Rinto-kun memandang kami dengan tidak senang.

"Iri?" kali ini Len yang mengganggunya.

Lalu dengan wajah merah, Rinto-kun membentaknya. "Tidak! Kalian ini main-main atau rundingan, sih!"

.

.

Akhirnya... Kami memutuskan tokohnya. Urgh... Membuatku agak geram. Mau tahu siapa?

* * *

_Flashback _

"Rin sama Len gimana?" tanya Miku.

"Um..." Aku tampak berpikir sejenak. Len, sih, sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Nggak setuju!" tolak Rinto-kun mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku masam.

"Nggak cocok banget!" serunya lagi dengan nada marah.

Aku hanya memasang tampang cemberut. Salah, ya?

"Ya sudah. Kagami Twins aja," kata Miku enteng. Ia membuka-buka _handphone_-nya yang penuh dengan gambar negi.

"APA?" teriak Kagami-san, tidak disangka-sangka. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya.

Rinto-kun mendengus. Ia memberi pandangan pada kami seakan mengatakan "jangan main-main!"

"Ya sudah, kalau kalian nggak mau. Aku nggak maksa ini, kok," jawab Miku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Rin sama Len aja. Susah banget," balas Teto.

Astaga. Sudah dibilang jangan, masih saja.

"Ng-!" Sebelum Rinto-kun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Teto mengelak.

"Siapa setuju?" teriaknya sambil berdiri, tidak memberi kesempatan pada kami untuk berbicara.

Serentak Miku mengangkat tangan. Tak disangka-sangka, Kagami-san juga mengangkat tangan!

"Ya sudah. Sudah kita putuskan. Rin dan Len toh, nggak bisa bilang setuju atau tidak setuju. Setuju, ya!" teriak Teto.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Dasar Teto! Main setuju-setuju saja. Aku sama Len toh, belum setuju, kan? Aduh... Gimana nih, kalau nanti Len nggak mau bicara lagi denganku!

"Rin," panggil Len.

"Apa?" balasku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita berjuang, ya," lanjutnya sambil mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Membuatku menengok ke arahnya.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Kita berjuang, ya," lanjutku sambil mengukir senyuman. Rin menoleh ke arahku.

Dengan wajah merah padam ia menjawab. "I-Iya."

Hahaha. Aku memang berlagak cuek saja tadi, kalian lihat? Tapi sebenarnya aku ini mendengarkan, lho. Aku pura-pura cuek agar Rinto tidak bersama dengan Rin. Aku ini serakah atau gimana? Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh bersama dengan Rin. Aku dan Rin sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Dan kami juga punya janji yang tak boleh dilanggar. Itulah sebabnya.

"Nggak nyangka si Len nerimanya senang hati," sindir Miku.

Aku langsung menoleh padanya begitu selesai mencerna kata-kata itu dan memberikan hadiah _death glare_ yang berarti, "jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi, baka!"

Miku hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Sedangkan Teto senyum-senyum saja. Argh... Membingungkan.

"Emangnya kau mau ngafalin dialog banyak kayak gitu? Kau kan, orangnya malas," tanya Rin dengan nada meledek.

Wah, meremehkan, nih? Aku kerjain saja, deh.

"Yah, kalo pasangan dalam main drama-nya kau, aku sih, apa aja boleh, deh," jawabku sambil pura-pura berpikir.

Tak kusangka wajah Rin benar-benar jadi merah dan panas. Sedangkan aku mendengar "sorak-sorai" berisik dari Miku dan Teto di belakang kami. Aku keterlaluan, ya?

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Kata-kata Len sukses membuat wajahku merah sampai panas begini. Sedangkan aku mendengar Teto dan Miku berteriak-teriak.

"Len~ Udah pasti, nih," seru Miku sambil menggoda yang membuat wajahku makin merah.

"O-Oi! Kita ini anak kembar, jangan mikir macam-macam, deh! Nggak mungkin, kan?" seruku berteriak pada mereka.

Teto dan Miku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lha? _Twincest_ emang salah?" tanya Len balik.

Glek! Nah, ini bukannya mendukungku, malah membuatku makin "salah".

"Yah... Kalo _twincest_, kan, aneh?" balasku.

Len tampak berpikir sejenak. Mencari jawaban yang benar.

"Tapi di dialog drama itu ada tulisan gini di dialog-ku, 'twincest itu nggak salah! Cinta itu tidak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?'. Setahuku kau yang nulis itu," jawab Len sambil nyengir.

Duar! Habis aku. Aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Drama, ya, drama. Kehidupan nyata, ya, hidup. Jangan disamain, dong!

"Tapi, kan-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, seseorang memotong.

"Ciee... Ciee... Ekhem. Kayaknya si Rin mau banget menghindar. Sedangkan si Len mau majuuu... terus. Semangat ya, Len. Rin, nanti kau juga nyadar, kok," kata orang itu yang tak lain dari Teto.

"Teto!" aku berteriak dengan wajah yang merah. Miku sudah ketawa-ketawa duluan.

Habis aku...

.

.

"Rin! Len! Siap?" seru Miku tegas bak seorang sutradara.

Aku mengangguk sedangkan Len mengacungkan jempol. Latihan drama? Ya sudah. Jalani saja.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat dialog yang harus kuucapkan.

"_Nah, jadi kita harus bagaimana?_" kataku.

Selanjutnya Len akan mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi yang akan dilanjutkan oleh dialog-ku. Aku menunggu reaksi Len sambil mengingat-ingat dialog-nya. Duh... Coba kalau semalam aku benar-benar mengingat-ingat. Kemarin aku kan, habis belanja ke _supermarket_ untuk beli jeruk! (Note dari author: Jangan menyesal di kemudian hari)

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Uwa! Apa ini?

"Len! Kok, pakai gendong-gendong segala, sih?" seruku protes ketika ia menggendongku ala bridal style.

"Ada di dialog, ya?" Miku mengecek dialog sebentar.

"Nggak. Tapi, kan, begini jadi lebih menghayati?" balas Len sambil mengedipkan mata padaku.

Mukaku sudah panas semua. Mungkin menjadi merah pula?

"Stop! Stop!" seru seseorang.

Aku dan Len menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

Rinto-kun segera menurunkanku dari Len secara paksa sehingga aku agak terbentur ke lantai sedikit.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" teriak Len marah.

"Jangan mengubah yang ada di _script_! Lagipula ini buat pementasan, bukan untuk pacaran-pacaran, tahu!" seru Rinto-kun dengan marah juga.

Pacaran? O-Oi...!

"Pacaran apaan? Kita ini lagi latihan drama!" seru Len menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah, sudah!" teriak Kagami-san tiba-tiba.

Kami semua menengok padanya sehingga wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Lenka! Kau tak usah ikut campur! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Rinto-kun padanya.

Kagami-san menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?

"Kagami-san?" Miku mengguncangkan bahunya. Teto ikut menghampirinya.

"Kagami-san, nggak usah pesimis gitu. Angkat wajahmu," kata Teto lembut. Ia mengangkat wajah Kagami-san dengan pelan.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ia menangis! Tak disangka-sangka!

Aku dan Len sama-sama kaget. Yang aneh, Rinto-kun juga kaget.

Kagami-san segera pergi menjauhi kami. Ia berlari sambil menangis.

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

Aku terus berlari sambil menangis. Wajahku pasti tak karuan. Ah, tidak peduli. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengalami?

Aku duduk di sudut ruang kelas. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Aku duduk di sudut sana, agar tidak ketahuan orang. Kalau aku duduk di sela pintu dengan tembok, tidak akan kelihatan, kan?

Di sana aku menangis, tapi berusaha agar tangisanku tak didengar oleh siapa pun.

Aku pun merenung. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu menjadi seperti ini? Terpuruk. Aku tak punya harapan lagi. Ah... Aku memang terlalu mengharapkan untuk selalu bisa bersama Rinto. Lebih baik aku buang mimpi itu jauh-jauh, sebelum menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi. Rinto sering berbicara tentang Kagamine-san, kau tahu? Dia selalu bilang bahwa gadis itu bersinar, cantik, dan ceria. Dan apa balasanku? Hanya sebuah senyum. Senyum yang selalu kupaksakan agar sakit hatiku tak terlihat. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin dia masih dapat melihat bahwa aku menderita. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Kakak kembarku sama sekali tak peduli padaku! Makanya aku sangat iri dengan Kagamine-san. Ia memiliki kakak yang baik. Bisa melindunginya dan menyayanginya. Seandainya saja Rinto bisa seperti Kagamine-kun.

Kami-sama, harapanku hanya satu. Tolong buat agar Rinto bersikap lebih baik padaku. Aku sudah capek atas semua perkara ini. Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayangnya padaku, sekali saja. Tolong buat agar aku dapat merasakannya sebelum aku tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Chapter 4 update ._.

Rin: Kali ini agak lama, ya?

Author: Kan, ada fic yang juga belum selesai.

Len: Ending ngegantung.

Author: Saya emang nggak bisa buat ending.

Rin: No comment. RnR aja, Minna!

Len: Lanjut atau delete, nih?


	5. Lenka Changed

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Hai. Saya kembali ._.

Rin: Berhubung mood lagi jelek, jadi dia nulis fic, deh. Untuk nenangin mood. Jangan sampai jadi Yandere.

Len: Padahal tadi lagi main pico.

Rin: Tapi pico-nya nge-hang.

Len: Dan dia lagi nggak punya teman buat roleplay-an.

Len + Rin: Jadi nulis fic, deh. XDD

Author: Nggak usah nulis keseharianku, deh. Walaupun itu bukan keseharianku juga. Yuk, start aja. X3

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

Aku ini cengeng, ya? Apa karakterku seperti ini?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Pandanganku buram karena air mata yang menghalangi pelupuk mataku.

Yosh! Lenka, kau nggak boleh nangis! Kau nggak boleh jadi anak yang manja dan cengeng! Rinto nanti akan makin benci padamu. Lagipula kalau Rinto tak mau menerimaku, masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih peduli, kan? Hm... M-Mungkin.

Tapi tak terasa air mata meleleh dari pelupuk mataku. Jatuh ke pipi dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Aih... Menghentikan rasa suka itu memang sulit. Aku tak bisa lupa pada Rinto. _Twincest_? _Who cares_?

Aku kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata. Aku belum siap. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri. Di dunia luar itu banyak cobaan. Aku harus kuat. Hh... Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku ke dalam pangkuanku.

Lenka... Lenka... Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?

Tak terasa sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh rambutku. Aku kaget akan sentuhan itu. Tapi aku berusaha tenang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang datang kesini. Pandanganku buram karena air mata. Tapi aku dapat melihat sosok yang lembut itu. Tanpa sadar aku membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"Ri-Rinto?"

Aku mengusap mataku untuk menghapus air mata yang menghalangi penglihatanku. Ya, benar. Itu memang Rinto.

"Lenka, kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Rinto sambil menghela napas.

Nah, sekarang apa yang aku lakukan? Kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya, nanti aku dibenci. Bohong, aku juga tidak mau. Serba salah, deh.

Maka aku memutuskan untuk diam seakan tidak mencerna kata-katanya.

"Lenka!" serunya.

"Eh? I-Iya?" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kenapa harus ninggalin kita sambil nangis-nangis, sih?" tanya Rinto sambil menghela napas. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal.

Aku mencari alasan. Enaknya apa, ya?

"Um... Gomen," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Rinto menghela napas sekali lagi lalu menarik tanganku. "Yuk, kita kembali ke sana," katanya.

"Eh? Ke sana?" seruku kaget. Aku nggak mau melihat mereka lagi! Setelah aku ketahuan menangis. Itu sungguh memalukan!

"Jangan cengeng! Mereka sudah pulang. Sekarang hanya aku yang menjemputmu. Kita juga akan pulang. Mau di sini sampai malam?" seru Rinto agak jengkel juga.

Souka... Yang lain sudah pada pulang? Dan Rinto bela-belain ke sini cuma buat jemput aku doang? Padahal dia kan, biasanya nggak peduli sama aku. Semua yang dia pedulikan adalah Kagamine-san.

"Tapi Kagamine-san..." Tak terasa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa? Rin-chan kenapa?" Rinto langsung bertanya dengan cepat.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yuk, pulang," kataku setelah siap sambil tersenyum. Um... Maksudku "siap" menghadapi semua ini. Bukan siap-siap untuk pulang.

Rinto memukul kecil dahiku dan kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku sambil berlari.

"Ch-Chotto!" seruku. Mau tak mau aku ikut lari juga, kan?

"Nanti kalau aku lepas, kau kutinggal, lho!" seru Rinto setengah bercanda.

Kami-sama... mengabulkan keinginanku?

* * *

"Lenka-chan!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Eh... Mungkin lebih ke menyentak?

"Si-Siapa, ya?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke belakang.

Aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku. Ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"Hai, Lenka-chan!" serunya. Um... Kagamine-san?

"Kagamine-san? Ada apa? Dan... Lenka-chan?" tanyaku bingung. Selama ini aku tak pernah berani menatap mereka. Sekarang... apa aku bisa mengubah diriku?

Kagamine-san tertawa kecil.

"Panggil aku Rin saja. Aku manggil kau Lenka-chan, boleh, kan?" balas Kagamine-san. Um... Gimana, ya?

"Um... Boleh ju-"

"Aha! Nah, ini kembaranku. Selama ini kau cuma lihat dia saja, kan? Panggil Len saja. Dia ini shota, tahu!" seru Kagamine-san, eh, maksudku Rin-chan sambil menarik kembarannya.

"Shota! Shota, apaan?" seru kembarannya dengan kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ya sudah. Rin-chan dan Len-kun desho?" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kembar Kagamine itu mengangguk. Rin-chan tersenyum padaku. Kemudian ia menyenggol kembarannya, "Nah, kau panggil dia Lenka-chan."

"A-Apa?" seru Len-kun kaget. Ia tampak melihat adik kembarnya dengan ngeri.

Apa dia... belum pernah memanggil seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal dengan nama kecil?

"Ng... Yah... Ya sudahlah. Lenka-san," jawab Len-kun menyerah ketika mendapat hadiah _death glare_ dari adiknya.

Aku hanya menangguk-angguk kecil. Kok, bisa sih, kembar seperti ini akrab sekali? Tidak sepertiku dan... Rinto.

"Lenka, lagi ngapain?" seru seseorang. Aku menengok ke belakang.

"Rinto?" tanyaku. "Ngapain ke sini?"

"Nggak boleh, gitu?" balasnya.

"Yah... Bukannya nggak boleh, sih. Tapi-"

"Keren! Jangan-jangan Lenka ngomong sama kalian?" seru Rinto pada Rin-chan dan Len-kun.

Rin-chan mengangguk-angguk sedangkan Len-kun melipat tangan sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Wah. Hebat. Jaga dia, ya. Lenka itu di sekolah pemalu. Padahal di rumah itu bisa teriak-teriak sendiri," kata kakakku lagi.

Rin-chan tertawa. Sedangkan Len-kun memaksakan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apaan, sih! Kau sendiri, gimana? Lagian nggak usah ngikutin aku, dong!" seruku dengan muka merah karena malu. Apes, deh. Ketahuan semuanya. Hh...

Rinto tertawa-tawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Wajar, dong, kalau aku peduli. Aku kan kakakmu?" katanya.

Kami-sama, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tak bisa berhenti sedangkan wajahku sangat merah?

.

.

"Kagami-san, bisa tolong aku?" Kasane-san yang sedang memotong kertas bertanya padaku. Ia tak mengalihkan pandang padaku. Ia pikir aku akan gugup? Akan kutunjukan diriku yang sebenarnya!

"Ada apa, Kasane-san?" jawabku ramah.

Lawan bicaraku mengangkat mukanya dari pekerjaannya itu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudah lah. Tidak usah pikir kalau aku ini useless. Cepat, kau mau apa?" balasku tak disangka-sangka sambil merengut imut.

Kasane-san tertawa. "Tolong guntingkan yang ini." Ia memberikanku sebuah kertas karton. Hm... Gambar Rin-chan! Sungguh imut!

"Hai desu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kasane-san membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

"Kagami-san, temani aku ke kantin, yuk," ujar seorang anak berambut hijau pendek sambil menarik lenganku pelan.

Siapa, ya? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama teman sekelasku.

"Ohh... Oke. Ayo, Gumi-san," jawabku sambil melempar senyum.

Aku pun keluar kelas dengan mengobrol bersama gadis yang sangat suka dengan wortel itu, Gumi-san.

.

.

"Lenka-chan berubah, nggak, sih?" ujar Rin-chan pada suatu hari saat kami sedang sibuk membuat dekorasi untuk pementasan nanti.

"Eh? Masa, sih?" jawabku kaget. Aku berubah kenapa?

"Lebih ramah," jawab Len-kun seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Ia tak menatapku, terus menggunting-gunting kertas.

"Souka..." Aku? Lebih ramah? Aku memang ramah, kok! (Note dari author: Jangan sembunyikan bakatmu, dong~) Cuma aku ini penakut dan pemalu saja... Ya, kan?

"Bukan ramah lagi. Lenka jadi mudah berbaur dengan yang lain," cetus Rinto tiba-tiba.

Nah, itu yang kumaksud! Berbaur!

"Masa?" tanyaku senang.

Rinto mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi makin bawel," katanya.

"Kau ini mau muji apa ngejek!" seruku sambil memukul-mukul Rinto.

"Aduh. Aduh. Sakit! Ampun, Lenka, ampun!" serunya sambil mengaduh-aduh.

Rin-chan dan juga Len-kun tertawa melihat aksiku. Begitu juga Hatsune-san dan Kasane-san.

Berubah itu menyenangkan, ya? Yah... Walaupun aku sedikit takut. Tapi ada yang membantuku dalam semua ini, kan? Seketika wajahku merah lagi. Aku berhenti memukul Rinto.

"Kenapa? Kok, wajahmu merah? Panas? Apa demam?" tanya Rinto tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. "Nggak panas, kok."

"Karena aku emang nggak sakit!" jawabku. Tapi nyatanya mukaku masih merah, tuh.

"Jadi kenapa merah mukamu?" tanya Rinto lagi.

"Panas!" seruku sambil memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah lain, berharap agar tidak ada yang melihat mukaku yang memerah.

Rinto mengikuti arah pandangku. "Memangnya panas kenapa? Oh iya, kau dekat jendela ya, duduknya. Mau tukaran denganku?"

Nah, ini sudah_ over limit_! Nanti mukaku jangan-jangan sampai merah panas terbakar (?) beneran!

"Ekhem... Ekhem... Tinggal, ah..." Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Tanpa harus menoleh aku berteriak.

"HATSUNE-SAN!"

* * *

"Ah... Dingin banget," kata Rinto. Sekarang hujan. Beruntung aku bawa payung buat jaga-jaga. Tapi payungnya satu doang, gimana, dong?

"Kau pake aja, aku sih, nggak apa-apa kalau nggak pakai payung," kataku. Itu sudah kukatakan dari tadi. Tapi apa sih, yang namanya cowok. Pasti melebih-lebihkan, deh. Khawatir lah, apalah...

"Jangan! Nanti kau kalau kehujanan sakit. Lagian ini yang bawa payungnya kan, bukan aku," tolak Rinto mentah-mentah. Aku mengangguk saja sebagai balasan.

Hari ini memang dingin sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan hujan. Pengen rasanya, masuk kamar terus langsung masuk ke dalam selimut!

Aku mulai terbatuk pelan. Hiii... Dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Dingin," jawabku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri.

...

_No comment_?

Tiba-tiba saja Rinto menarikku agar mendekat padanya. Mukaku sampe merah seketika. Waduh, nanti pingsan lagi saking dag-dig-dug nya (?).

"Kan, repot kalau kau sakit," jawab Rinto seakan mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

.

.

"Fuh..." Kakak kembarku membanting tubuhnya ke sofa begitu sampai di rumah. Sedangkan aku memasuki kamar. Ganti baju, tidur!

"Lenka, nggak mau makan dulu?" Rinto mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Lenka?" Ia membuka pintu kamarku pelan.

* * *

_Rinto's POV_

"Lenka?" Aku membuka pintu kamar adikku pelan. Aku mendapati ia sedang tidur di ranjangnya, di tutupi selimut tebal.

"Oh, sudah tidur, ya," kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mendekatinya. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Kenapa, sih, dia? Sepertinya dari tadi wajahnya merah sekali. Aku mencoba meyakinkan omonganku. Apa ia sakit?

Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku ke dahinya. Panas sekali! Apa dia... sakit panas?

"Uh... Kenapa, sih," ia bergerak sedikit.

Mau tak mau, aku harus bangunin dia, dong?

"Lenka! Kau panas, kok, nggak bilang-bilang, sih!" seruku terus terang.

Lenka membuka sebelah matanya. "Panas gimana?"

"Mukamu merah semua. Kau sakit demam, tahu!" seruku.

Lenka hanya dapat terbatuk pelan.

Nah, adikku sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kok, nggak bilang-bilang?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan nada suaraku.

"Karena emang tadi nggak panas," balas Lenka.

"Tapi di sekolah mukamu kan, sudah merah banget," bantahku.

Itu cerita lain kah? Karena Lenka menatapku dengan pandangan cemberut sambil menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Aku panggil dokter dulu. Kau di sini saja, ya," kataku bergegas keluar.

Tapi aku merasa ujung bajuku ditarik.

"Jangan keluar," katanya begitu aku menengok. "Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku."

Aku menuruti keinginan adik kembarku itu. Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di tepi ranjang Lenka dan menelepon dokter.

"Kayaknya kau terlalu memaksakan diri, deh," kataku.

"Memaksakan diri gimana?" balas Lenka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah banget. Kayaknya lebih bergaul bersama yang lain, lebih memaksakan diri. Pasti capek, kan?" jelasku.

Lenka menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. "Bukannya itu yang kau mau?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekarang.

"Kau kan, mau aku tidak cengeng dan bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain? Aku ingat kata-katamu kemarin-kemarin itu!" seru Lenka seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

Apa? Jadi ia memaksakan begini hanya karena kata-kataku?

"Tapi mestinya kau harus jaga kesehatan juga, dong," cetusku.

Lenka hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, mungkin.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Nah, dokternya sudah datang. Aku tinggal, ya?" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Lenka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku keluar dari ruangan dan mempersilahkan dokter itu untuk memeriksa adikku. Semoga saja Lenka cepat sembuh. Karena masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan dan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update desu~ ^^

Rin: Apaan. Ini sih, cuma Rinto x Lenka doang!

Len: Nggak ada scene buat tokoh lain, nih!

Author: Kalau Rin x Len nanti juga ada. Banyak malah. Kasihan mereka, belum ada scene-nya sama sekali.

Rinto: Iyaaa! Tumben baik! ^^

Lenka: Baik? Nggak juga, ah. Aku dikasih sifat yang aneh-aneh!

Rin + Len: Lho? Sejak kapan kalian di sini?

Lenka: Nggak perlu tahu, tempe aja #slap

Rinto: Yang penting RnR, yaa!


	6. Our Secret Place

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Semangat menulis!

Len: *masang latar belakang api berkobar*

Rin: *masang sound effect* TRENG...

Author: YOSH! XD

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Lenka sudah baik-baik saja, Dok?" Aku mendengar suara Rinto di luar kamar.

Kenapa aku bisa sakit begini? Aku pasti mencemaskan Rinto dan yang lainnya!

Tak lama kemudian Rinto pun masuk ke kamarku. Ia langsung mendekatiku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lenka, daijoubu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rinto duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjangku. "Kenapa kau bisa sakit tiba-tiba?" tanya Rinto.

Namanya penyakit ya pasti datang sendiri tanpa diundang. Bagaimana aku tahu jawabannya? Aku memilih diam. Karena tidak ada reaksi dariku, maka Rinto pun bertanya lagi.

"Gara-gara hujan, ya?" tanya Rinto lagi.

Aku mengangguk tiba-tiba. Eh, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengangguk secara tiba-tiba?

Rinto menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah bilang, kau pakai saja payungnya sendiri. Biar aku yang kena hujan," kata Rinto.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kalau Rinto yang sakit, itu lebih repot lagi. Karena sakit atau nggak sakit, aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Rinto."

Aku dapat melihat wajah Rinto yang merah padam.

* * *

"Lenka-chan! Sudah sembuh, ya?" seru Rin-chan. Ia melompat dan memelukku dari belakang.

"O-Oi, Rin... Jangan meluk-meluk orang lain!" seru Len-kun sambil menarik adik kembarnya agar menjauh dariku.

"Bilang saja kau nggak mau kan, Rin dekat-dekat dengan Kagami-san? Ya ampun. Cewek sama cewek ini! Len... Len... Sensinya nggak tanggung-tanggung," ujar Hatsune-san sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Miku! Ngomong tuh, mikir dulu!" teriak Len-kun dengan wajah merah.

"Aduhhh! Jangan teriak-teriak, shota!" balas Rin-chan dengan wajah yang juga merah. Ia menutup kedua telinganya.

"AKU BUKAN SHOTA!" Len-kun malah berteriak semakin keras.

Aku menganggap "pasangan" ini sangatlah lucu. Hahaha. Tapi...

"Rin-chan, kan, ada aku." Tiba-tiba kakak kembarku sudah menarik Rin-chan.

"Eh..." Wajah Rin-chan merona merah.

Len-kun langsung menarik kembarannya. "Jangan sentuh dia, BAKA!"

Entah kenapa... aku merasa sakit melihat mereka seperti ini...

.

.

"Lenka, kok, kau ke kelas duluan?" tanya Rinto. Aku memang memasuki kelas duluan ketika melihat mereka sedang asyik berbicara. Aku harap tak ada yang melihat. Tapi ternyata Rinto berhasil juga menyusulku di lorong ini.

"Eh..." Aku membalikkan tubuh untuk menengok padanya. "Nggak apa-apa. Nggak apa kan, aku masuk kelas duluan?" lanjutku.

"Kau tuh, kemarin baru sembuh! Jangan macam-macam dulu. Nanti kalau sakit lagi gimana?" balas Rinto dengan tatapan kasihan.

Ukh... Aku ini tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Rinto!

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok!" seruku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Rinto tertawa sambil mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"Aduh. Sakit!" seruku ketika pipiku dicubit-cubit.

Rinto berhenti mencubitku. "Nah, yuk, masuk ke kelas sama-sama!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Eh, Rin. Ngerasa nggak kalau Kagami-san, eh, Lenka-san berubah banget?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat ke arah Lenka-chan yang sedang bersama Rinto-kun. Mereka berdua sedang ngobrol sambil bercanda kayaknya. Lalu spontan aku mengangguk.

"Jadi lebih manis ya, kalau ceria," kata Len tiba-tiba.

Eh? Aku salah denger atau dia yang salah ngomong?

"Aku salah denger atau kau yang salah ngomong?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hah?" jawab Len kaget.

"_Whatever_," kataku sebal.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Kok, melihat Len bicara tentang Lenka-chan aku jadi kesel, ya? Apa urusannya sama aku?

"Tenang. Aku nggak suka sama dia, kok," kata Len lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Eh? Ngapain aku ngangguk?

"Apaan, sih! Apa urusannya sama aku? Kalau kau suka ya, suka. Nggak ada urusannya sama aku!" seruku.

"Tapi tadi kau ngangguk-ngangguk, kan?" balas Len sambil tersenyum nakal.

Ihh... Kok, bisa refleks, sih?

"Nggak usah dipikirin, deh," balasku yang sudah nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.

Len hanya mengangguk. Ia mengukir senyum yang tak terlihat olehku.

.

.

"Kita pulang, ya!" Rinto-kun melambaikan tangan padaku dan Len.

"Ja!" seru Lenka-chan sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang indah.

Aku dan Len mengangguk-angguk serempak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kita juga pulang, yuk?" ajak Len sambil mendorongku.

"Hah? Pulang? Ya udah. Eeehh! Tunggu! Ini bukan jalannya pulang!" seruku begitu sadar Len mendorongku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah.

Len mendorongku semakin cepat hingga aku hampir terjatuh.

"Len! Jangan dorong-dorong!" seruku sambil berusaha berhenti.

"Ya udah! Kalau nggak mau didorong, ditarik aja!" jawab Len. Ia berlari ke depanku dan menarik tanganku.

"Ch-Chotto!" Aku berusaha mengimbangi lariku dan Len.

Len memperlambat larinya ketika ia sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat apa ini?

"Ki-Kirei..." Aku melihat tempat itu dengan takjub. Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh ke tanganku. Aku menatap pada Len yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanyaku pada Len. Len mengadahkan tangannya. Selembar kelopak bunga sakura jatuh ke tangannya.

"Tempat rahasiaku, dong...," jawab Len.

Aku kaget. "Tempat rahasia? Kok, nggak pernah kasih tahu aku, sih?" seruku sambil merengut.

"Nah, makanya. Ini aku kasih tahu sekarang. Pokoknya ini tempat rahasia kita, ya. Jangan kasih tahu ke orang lain!" seru Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Janji?" tanya Len. Ia mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" jawabku sambil tertawa lalu mengaitkan kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya.

* * *

"Capek," jawabku begitu sampai di rumah.

"Ya sudah. Kau istirahat, aku yang masak," jawab Len.

Aku yang sedang menaruh tas kaget. "Emang kau bisa masak, ya?"

Len mendengus. "Jangan remehkan aku!" serunya.

"Terserah," jawabku singkat.

.

.

DOENG...

"Len, ini masakan apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah kusut sambil menunjuk ke arah piring.

"Kare, kan?" jawab Len bingung.

"Aduh... Ini kare apa lagi? Masa kare pake cumi, pake sambel lagi, terus pake kecap, pake buncis... Astaga..." Aku kaget.

Len hanya nyengir dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Aku masak, deh," jawabku sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Nggak usah," jawab Len sambil menahan tanganku. "Nonton TV sambil makan pisang aja!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum. "Jeruk aja, deh!"

* * *

"Rin! Ayo, latihan!" teriak Miku begitu aku memasuki kelas. Gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ yang diikat dua itu menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar kelas. Aku sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Mi-Miku! Kau kenapa, sih?" seruku.

"Latihan, kan, nanti?" Len ikut-ikutan.

Miku hanya nyengir. "Hari ini tak ada pelajaran. Sampai besok-besok. Yah... Kita tak ada pelajaran sampai pentas," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia berputar-putar di tempat.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat aksinya. Sedangkan Len ber-ohh ria.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Len! Cepat ke sini! Hatsune-san, di mana Kasane-san?" seru Rinto-kun layaknya sutradara.

Aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan Len mendengus kesal.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Rin hanya mengangguk sedangkan aku mendengus kesal. Hei, kita ini apanya dia, sih?

"Nggak usah nyuruh-nyuruh. Ketua bukan kau," cetusku tiba-tiba. Rinto menatapku dengan pandangan marah. Sedangkan Rin menarikku untuk duduk.

"Jangan berantem, deh. Len, duduk aja," tegur Rin sambil terus menarikku.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di samping adik kembarku.

"Aku sudah membuatkan keputusan kemarin, bersama Lenka," kata Rinto dengan gayanya yang membuatku muak.

Lenka-san tampak kaget ketika Rinto menyebut namanya. "Rinto... Itu bukan aku yang memutuskan!" serunya kaget.

"Tapi kau kan, ikut berunding denganku," balas Rinto masam.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan!" seru Lenka-san lagi.

"Terserahlah," jawab Rinto tak peduli.

Lenka-san duduk dengan cemas. Aku heran, apa yang terjadi?

"Untuk tokoh_ twin_ yang perempuan diganti oleh Lenka," lanjut Rinto.

DUAR! Aku merasa di sekelilingku meledak banyak sekali bom.

"A-Apa?" seru Rin kaget. Ia berdiri.

"Mana bisa? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Aku dan Rin sudah berlatih!" seruku dengan marah. Aku pun berdiri seperti Len.

"Yah. Salah kalau Lenka yang bermain peran itu?" tanya Rinto. Ia berdiri sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jahat!" teriak Rin. Aku sempat melihat butir-butir air mata turun dari matanya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan tempat ini.

"R-Rin!" seruku. Aku menatap Rinto dengan marah.

Miku tampak khawatir, begitu juga dengan Teto. Sedangkan Lenka-san tampak sangat ketakutan, persis seperti sebelum ia berubah.

"Kau membuat Rin menangis? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" teriakku sebelum berlari menyusul Rin.

.

.

Rin... Rin... RIN! Kau di mana?

"Rin! Oi, Rin!" teriakku. Aku sempat melihat beberapa anak memperhatikanku. Ah, tidak peduli. Aku harus mencari Rin sekarang!

"Ri-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku dihadang beberapa anak perempuan.

"Kyaa! Tumben keluar kelas pas pelajaran!"

"Len-kun keren!"

"Eh? Sedang apa di sini?"

Wah... Ini yang namanya bencana! Aduh, mereka semua menyebalkan sekali. Di saat aku buru-buru begini!

"Lihat Rin, nggak?" tanyaku langsung secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Dia ngomong ke aku!"

"Mana? Matanya mengarah ke aku waktu Len-kun ngomong!"

"Berisik! Len pasti suka sama aku, kan?"

Buang-buang waktu. Hihhh... Hampir aku meledak.

"LIHAT RIN, NGGAK?" teriakku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku menghadap ke atas, biar nggak kegeer-an, deh.

"Hah? Kau peduli sama Rin saja?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang membuatku kaget.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Te-Tentu saja. Dia kan, adikku."

Anak itu mendengus. Kemudian disusul oleh yang lain.

"Kalian kan, kembar. Nggak bisa saling suka. Yang namanya _twincest_ itu aneh."

Sudah cukup. _Twincest_ aneh? Nggak juga menurutku. Rin bilang _twincest_ itu nggak aneh. Karena cinta tak bisa disadari apa pun.

"Sudahlah! Kalian buat aku kesal saja! Aku cari Rin sendiri saja!" seruku sambil mendorong mereka agar tidak menghalangi jalanku.

Kemudian aku berlari secepat-cepatnya untuk meninggalkan mereka. Nah, Rin, kau di mana sekarang?

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Huh... Bukan aku ini egois karena tidak mau memerankan peran itu. Aku cuma...

Ya! Aku tak mau Len dan Lenka-chan memainkan drama itu berdua. Masih ingat janjiku dengan Len sejak masih kecil dulu? Aku ini cuma...

Cemburu! Oke, aku ngaku kalau aku ini cemburu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Tapi aku memang cemburu, dan itulah kenyataannya. Aku hanya ingin memiliki kakakku untuk diriku sendiri. Sungguh egois, bukan? Biar saja. Aku tak peduli mau dibilang egois atau apa pun. Pokoknya asal Len berada di sampingku, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Walaupun semua orang di dunia ini membenciku, aku tak keberatan. Aku cuma butuh... kakakku.

Bolos sekolah? Kenapa tidak? Aku lagi _stress_ saat ini. Aku nggak bisa nerima apa yang diputuskan oleh Rinto-kun dan mungkin juga, oleh Lenka-chan. Meskipun Lenka-chan tadi bilang bahwa bukan ia yang memutuskan. Ah! Tak peduli!

Karena itu, aku keluar dari sekolah dengan wajah merah karena marah dan juga basah karena air mata. Aku tahu, kalau aku bersembunyi di sekolah, pasti mereka bisa menemuiku. Karena maupun Len atau Miku dan mungkin Teto, mereka kenal sekali dengan tempat-tempat di sekolah. Aku nggak mau bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Sedangkan Lenka-chan dan Rinto-kun, itu lain lagi. Dan aku tak peduli.

Mau tahu kemana aku pergi? Ke taman. Ke tempat rahasiaku dan Len.

Taman itu sepi, aku dapat melihatnya begitu sampai di pintu depan. Sudah kuduga. Taman itu dalam, jauh dari perkotaan. Karena kita harus melintasi lorong sempit. Tidak disangka, bukan? Di balik lorong sempit, ada sebuah taman yang begitu indah.

Maka aku memasuki taman itu perlahan dan duduk di situ. Di sana aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Biarkan saja. Tak akan ada yang mendengar. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli denganku? Tidak peduli.

Aku mengusap mataku yang basah. Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"RIN!" Suara yang tak asing bagiku. Maka aku berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar.

"L-Len?" balasku.

Len memasuki taman itu dan langsung berlari ke arahku. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia langsung memelukku sampai aku hampir jatuh.

"Aduh! Jangan buat aku takut, dong!" serunya.

Aku hanya diam. "Le-Lepas, dong."

Len melepas pelukannya. "Ketahuan. Habis nangis, kan?" katanya masam.

"E-Eh?" Mudah saja ditebak. Mataku merah dan bengkak saat ini.

"Nggak usah lari sampai kesini, Rin! Aku yang nyari kan, sudah ketakutan duluan!" seru Len sebal.

Aku mengangguk. "D-Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Mudah saja. Aku kan, kenal denganmu," jawab Len enteng.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Jangan nangis lagi, dong! Aku di sini!" seru Len panik.

Aku mencoba menghentikan air mataku. Tapi itulah bukan hal yang mudah.

"Kau nggak mau kan, aku memainkan drama itu dengan Lenka-san?" tanya Len sambil menghela napas, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa jawab. Mau jawab ya, tapi malu. Mau jawab tidak, nanti berbohong.

"Nggak usah takut. Karena aku... cuma suka dengan Rin..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update X3

Rin: Ending-nya kok, sedih mulu, sih?

Author: Namanya love story harus nyentuh, dong :3 #slap

Len: RnR, yaa! :DD


	7. Twin Problems

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Wah, saya kayaknya lagi update gila-gilaan.

Rin: Awas ngaco! Yang di fic satu lagi udah gaje, OOC pula!

Len: Fic yang ini jangan buat ngaco lagi.

Author: Saya turuti apa kata si otak! =.=

Rin: Bawel, ah... Mulai!

Author: Kalian punya urusan sama aku, ya. Kita ketemu lagi di end chapter ini. Muehehehe.

Rin + Len: E-Etto... *sweatdrop*

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku hanya diam dalam pelukan Len. Wajahku merah. Aku yakin dia nggak sungguh-sungguh. Kita anak kembar, ingat?

"Eh, bukan begitu juga maksudku!" seru Len dengan wajah yang juga merah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya melihat ke bawah.

"Pokoknya cuma Rin yang aku sayang," kata Len berusaha membenarkan kata-katanya. Tuh, kan? Aku tidak salah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya," balasku.

.

.

"Rin!" Miku langsung menyerbuku begitu aku memasuki ruangan. Ia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Ukh... Pelukannya terlalu erat!

"Rin-chan..." Lenka-chan menghampiriku dengan wajah bersalah.

Rinto-kun pun menghampiriku. "Maaf, ya, kalau aku buat kau sakit hati. Tapi aku ngerasa kalian nggak cocok saja," katanya.

"Kenapa?" balas Len tajam.

"Aku nggak ngomong sama kau," balas Rinto lagi.

Aku menggeleng saja. "Kalau gitu, ya sudah."

Rinto-kun dan Len menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jadi kau terima gitu?" tanya Rinto-kun.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"T-Tapi... Rin..." Len seakan tidak mau dengan keputusan itu.

"Kau yang bilang, jangan kau sangkal sendiri!" seruku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Len terdiam. Kemudian ia tertawa. Ia mengelus kepalaku. "Ya sudah..."

Rinto-kun menatap kami dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Rin-chan," katanya.

"Kenapa?" balasku.

"Kau tahu nggak, aku punya perasaan padamu?" lanjutnya dengan lembut.

Perasaan? Apaan?

"Nggak usah gangguin Rin, deh!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Nggak usah gangguin Rin, deh!" seruku tiba-tiba. Aku yakin Rin nggak ngerti apa maksud Rinto dengan perasaan-perasaan gaje yang dia bilang itu. Tapi tentu saja aku ngerti! Kalau Rin ngerti, pasti mukanya merah semua dah. Alias nge-_blush_. Makanya, sebelum dia ngerti, mending aku cegah dulu. Kalau Rin sampai punya perasaan sama dia gimana?_ I am finish_ lah.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

Aduh, adik kembarku yang satu ini lugunya nggak tanggung-tanggung! Imut banget!

"Itu maksudnya..." Rinto hendak menjelaskan pada Rin. Aku langsung bereaksi.

"Rin imut banget!" seruku sambil mencubit pipinya. Yah... Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan.

"Aduh. Aduh!" seru Rin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipinya.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga ya, sama dia. Dicubitin gitu kan, sakit. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Kalo nggak, ntar si Rinto baka itu mengganggu lagi. Zzz...

Rinto menatapku dengan masam. Lalu ia berkata dengan tajam.

"Len, kau tuh, seperti anak kecil, tahu nggak?" katanya dingin.

Aku tertegun. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari Rin dan juga menatapnya dengan dingin. Sedangkan Rin kaget mendengar teguran itu.

"Anak kecil bagaimana?" bentakku keras.

Rinto ini keterlaluan! Kau yang _childish_, tahu? Mau buat aku malu di depan Rin atau bagaimana?

"Buat apa sih, kau mencubit pipi Rin-chan. Kan, bikin sakit tahu, nggak. Dan itu seperti anak kecil," cibir Rinto lagi.

Aku sudah sangat marah sekarang. Mau disindir? Oke!

"Daripada merhatiin Rin, kau merhatiin adikmu saja! Dia kasihan, tahu?" seruku. E-Etto... Keceplosan.

"Apaan?" tanya Rinto. Ia melotot pada Lenka-san. Lenka-san tampak ketakutan.

"N-Nandemonai!" jawab Lenka-san.

Perdebatan ini dihentikan oleh Teto.

"Eh! Berantemnya nanti aja. Kita ini mau latihan! Nggak usah berantem-berantem lagi, deh. Buang waktu, tahu!" serunya menegur.

Aku hanya mendengus ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua sih, menurutku kayak anak kecil. Nggak Len, nggak Rinto-kun," kata Miku tiba-tiba sambil mengurus rambutnya.

"APA?" teriakku dan Rinto serempah.

"Eh... Sudah, sudah. Latihan saja," kata Rin menenangkan.

Aku lega melihat Rin yang sudah agak baikan. Tapi drama-nya...

"Ya sudah. Rin-chan nggak apa, nih?" tanya Rinto sambil menghela napas.

Rin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah. Lenka, kau hafal dialog-nya?" seru Rinto pada adik kembarnya.

"Eh? Sedikit," jawab Lenka-san.

Kini Lenka-san berubah menjadi Lenka-san yang dulu. Ia tampak ketakutan. Entah kenapa. Ah, aku tidak peduli, deh.

Kami pun memulai latihan. Aku merasa agak janggal karena Lenka-san yang memainkan peran Rin. Ia memang cukup baik dalam bermain peran, aku mengakuinya. Tapi sebagus apa pun dia bermain, aku jauh lebih nyaman bermain peran bersama Rin.

Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Rin untuk mematiskan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin adikku itu cemburu. Eh! Maksudnya bukan cemburu! Tapi... begitulah...

Tapi ekspresi yang diberikan Rin padaku selalu saja sama. Dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Eh... Len berulang kali menatap ke arahku. Dia mau ngapain? Aku yakin konsentrasinya pasti bubar dengan begitu. Apa dia mencemaskanku? Eh? Tidak mungkin! Aku kan, tidak apa-apa. Agar ia tak curiga dan bisa konsentrasi, aku hanya memberikan senyum padanya. Senyum palsu alias senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ini memang hal yang sulit. Tapi harus kulakukan. Karena ini demi kepentingan kami bersama. Aku yakin, apa yang sudah kulakukan itu benar. Aku tak boleh serakah, memikirkan Len untuk diriku sendiri.

Lagipula Lenka-chan memang baik dalam bermain peran. Pasti ia akan sangat cocok untuk bermain peran bersama Len. Meskipun hatiku sakit, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Len, kau harus tahu. Kita ini saudara. Andai saja kita bukan saudara, kita bisa selalu bersama, bukan? Karena suatu saat nanti...

"Len!" teriak Rinto-kun tiba-tiba.

Len menengok ke arahnya dengan masam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau nggak konsentrasi!" bentak Rinto-kun lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus gimana? Aku sudah melakukan sebaik yang kubisa! Lagi pula kau sudah membuat Rin nangis, kan? Masih belum puas!" seru Len balas membentak. Kenapa namaku jadi dibawa?

"Apa urusannya dengan Rin-chan?" seru Rinto-kun lagi.

"Oi, sudah!" teriak Miku sambil melemparkan negi-nya ke arah Len dan Rinto-kun.

"Kalian mau berantem apa mau latihan, sih?" seru Teto. Gadis berambut _magenta_ itu mendengus kesal.

Latihan pun berjalan dengan lancar kembali. Aku merasa tidak enak. Apa aku yang membuat mereka bertengkar seperti ini?

.

.

"Len," panggilku sewaktu istirahat. Kakak kembarku langsung menatapku.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kenapa ngeliatin aku terus?"

Len terlihat kaget. Ia melihat ke atas, untuk mencari jawaban.

"Eh... Nggak apa, kok," jawabnya sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Aku salah, ya?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Hah? Rin nggak salah apa-apa, kok. Hahaha. Tenang saja," jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku ingin sekali menunduk lebih dalam agar tidak ada yang melihat mukaku yang merah ini.

.

.

Aku dan Len berjalan pelan ke rumah ketika latihan sudah selesai. Latihan dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Yah... Diselingi ribut-ribut sedikit antara beberapa temanku, termasuk Rinto-kun dan Len.

Suasana sangat sepi. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Maupun aku dan Len hanya menyusuri jalan panjang ini tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

Rin! Ayo, cari bahan pembicaraan! Masa kau mau diam terus dengan kakakmu? Aku sibuk mencari bahan pembicaraan.

Aha! Bagaimana kalau bicara tentang makan malam saja? Aku sudah berniat untuk membuat banana split untuk dessert malam ini. Kakakku kan, suka sekali dengan pisang! Ingat?

Baru saja aku membuka mulut, tapi...

"Rin, kita ke tempat rahasia dulu, yuk," ajak Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku menutup mulutku. Ke tempat rahasia? Mau apa? Karena penasaran, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah! Yuk!" seru Len lagi. Ia menarik tanganku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Um... hei? Aku ini cewek. Aku nggak bisa lari sekencang kau berlari. Tapi... aku merasa senang dengan situasi seperti ini.

.

.

"Pohon yang itu bagus, ya," kata Len. Ia menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang berwarna_ pink_.

Aku hanya mengangguk karena sedang sibuk menyirami pohon-pohon di sana. "Cantik." Hanya itu komentar yang kuucapkan.

"Rin, kenapa harus siram-siram segala?" tanya Len. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tempat rahasia ya, dirawat, dong," jawabku.

Len mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu aku bantu," kata Len.

Aku balas mengangguk.

"Eh, Rin. Pohon itu bagus, ya," kata Len lagi. Menunjuk pohon yang tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sampai bosan mendengarnya. Tapi kalau aku bilang begitu, pasti ia tersinggung, kan?

"Mau mengukir nama kita?" tawar Len. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada di tasnya.

Aku berhenti menyiram pohon sejenak. Mengukir nama?

"Mengukir nama? Gimana caranya?" balasku beberapa detik kemudian.

"Bisa, deh," kata Len. Ia menggoreskan pisaunya ke batang pohon itu. Karena tidak sabaran, aku menyusulnya.

"Nah, jadi, kan?" balas Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikan apa yang terukir di pohon itu. "LEN". Dengan tulisan yang agak berantakan. Maklum lah...

"Giliran Rin!" seru kakak kembarku. Ia memberikan pisau kepunyaannya padaku. Aku menerima pisau itu. Nah, aku tak bisa mengukir atau apalah itu. Dan yang paling aku takut, pisau itu menggores dan mengenai tanganku.

"Gimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kau nggak tahu? Ya sudah. Sini, bareng aku. Biar tanganmu nggak kena pisau," kata Len. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan menyambut tanganku. Kemudian ia menggenggamnya dan membantuku menuliskan namaku di batang pohon itu.

Dag... dig... dug...

"Sudah jadi," kata Len. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan mengambil pisaunya lagi. "Enak ya, jadi anak kembar," kata Len lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak. Jadi anak kembar? Enak?

"Apa enaknya kalau kita ini kembar?" tanyaku.

"Kita bisa selalu bersama. Kita ini seperti satu. Tak bisa dipisahkan," ujar Len berseri-seri.

Aku menunduk. Souka... Pola pikiran Len benar-benar berbeda dengan pola pikiranku.

"Rin? Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Menurutku nggak enak," jawabku sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah yang berada di tangan.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Len kaget.

Aku berjalan mengambil pot tanaman dan melanjutkan menyiram.

"Karena... kau nggak tahu perasaanku," jawabku pelan, berharap ia tak mendengarnya.

"Memang apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Len. Rupanya ia juga mendengarku.

"Kau bilang anak kembar itu selalu bersama dan tak dapat dipisahkan. Namun aku berpikiran lain. Suatu saat kita akan berpisah, kan? Kau akan memiliki hidup sendiri dan aku juga akan memiliki hidup sendiri," jawabku datar.

Betul, kan? Len memiliki jalan pikiran yang beda denganku. Apa yang kupikirkan ini beda dengannya. Apa aku salah?

"Eh? Tapi..." Len mencoba membenarkan omongannya.

Aku yang sudah nggak _mood_ lanjutin siram-siram asal saja. Toh, nanti kalau kita berpisah, tempat ini nggak bakal jadi milik kita lagi, kan?

"Rin, memangnya nanti kau mau ngapain?" tanya Len hati-hati.

Aku diam, sibuk. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kalau dewasa nanti mau ngapain. Tapi pasti semua orang tahu. Menikah, memiliki anak, bekerja, dan teman-temannya itu. Tapi apa aku akan semudah itu hidup bersama orang lain? Nggak tahu. Makanya aku nggak jawab.

"Rin! Jawablah!" seru Len kesal.

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabku singkat.

Len hanya cemberut.

"Kalau nggak tahu, ya, nggak usah bilang kalau nanti kita berpisah, dong!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yah, biar bagaimana pun, anak kembar itu pasti akan berpisah!" seruku dengan nada tinggi pula.

Len hanya mendengus. Ia menghampiriku.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku datar ketika ia sampai di hadapanku.

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, tepatnya di pita putih besar yang selalu kupakai dengan lembut.

"Masa depan nanti saja. Sekarang nikmati dulu. Lagipula, kau pikir aku ini bisa semudah itu melepaskanmu nanti?" ujar Len dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Aku hanya diam dan merasakan kehangatan ini. Ya sudah. Aku ngaku saja kalau aku sedang nge-_blush_.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Kita punya urusan, kan?

Rin: Apa, ya?

Len: Lupa, tuh.

Author: Nggak usah pura-pura lupa, deh! =.=

Rin: Nggak penting. Yang penting RnR, Minna~

Len: Yang banyak ya, review-nya~ XDD


	8. Refreshing

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Dua hari absen :3

Rin: Sibuk sih, sama fic yang itu :/

Len: Mana nggak ada ide :/

Author: Haahh... =w=" (in mind: nasibb~)

* * *

_Miku's POV_

Ohayou Gozaimasu! Halo, Minna! Bertemu lagi denganku. Hehehe. Di pagi yang cerah ini, aku akan pergi bersama Rin, Len, Kagami-kun, dan juga Kagami-san. Mau kemana? _Refreshing_, dong! Jujur, aku _stress_ kalau latihan drama. Masalahnya si Len sama Kagami-kun itu, lho! Urgh!

Nah, sekarang kita mau ke mana? Kayaknya sih, mau ke mall. Menurutku, lho, ya. Kan, kemarin udah_ planning_. Aku memasuki kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian aku siap. Yosh!

Aku mengambil tas kecilku yang berisi_ handphone_, dompet, dan tentunya negi yang sudah kususun di kotak makan, dong! Aku siap!

"Minna!" teriakku menyapa teman-temanku yang berada di samping tikungan jalan. Aku melihat Rin melambaikan tangan padaku. Len sedang bertopan dagu dan Teto yang hanya memainkan rambutnya.

"Hai," sapaku ketika sudah berada di seberang jalan.

"Miku! Lama banget!" seru Rin sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Si Rinto sama Lenka-san juga belum dateng, kok. Miku masih mending," kata Len cuek.

"Len, nggak usah mulai, deh," tegur adiknya itu dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Len mendelik. "Kau ngebela Rinto gitu?" ujarnya.

Ya ampun. Mulai lagi, deh...

"Nggak usah mulai lagi, deh. Kita ini _refreshing_, bukan mau berantem," dengus Teto.

"Maunya sih, gitu. Tapi Rin-nya, nih..." Len malah menyalahkan adiknya.

"Hah? Kok, aku, sih? Baka onii-chan!" teriak Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa? Baka Rin!" balas Len tidak mau kalah.

Aku dan Teto hanya sweatdrop. Etto...

"Eh? Itu Kagami-san dan Kagami-kun!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Teman-temanku spontan melihat ke arah yang kutunjuk.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua kembar Kagami itu dari rambutnya. Karena jarang sekali orang memiliki rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ seperti mereka, tentunya Rin dan Len juga.

"Hai," sapa Kagami-san ceria. Yokatta. Ia sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Hai," balas kami. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ohayou. Lama nunggu, Rin-chan?" sapa Kagami-kun yang seperti menyapa Rin saja.

"Eh? Ng-Nggak lama juga, kok," jawab Rin kaget.

Aku dan Len mendengus. Huh...

"Jadi mau kemana, nih?" tanya Teto.

Kagami-san tampak berpikir. "Kita belanja sebentar, yuk!" usulnya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Eh?

"Belanja? Bosan, ah! Cuma cewek-cewek saja yang suka belanja!" seru Len meremehkan.

"Leeenn... Ayolahh..." Rin memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Glek. Habis kau, Len.

"Um... Ya udah, deh," jawab Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hore! Lenny baik!" Spontan Rin memeluk kakak kembarnya.

Aku sempat melihat wajah Len sejenak. Wajahnya merah sekali. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan adiknya.

"Eh, kita mau jalan-jalan. Bukan ngurusin kalian, tahu," ujar Kagami-kun gusar.

.

.

"Kirei!" Aku menatap sebuah jepit rambut biru. Aku memasangnya di dekat poni.

"Rin, cocok nggak?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Rin. Rin yang juga sedang memilih aksesoris menoleh padaku. Matanya yang biru _azure_ bercahaya.

"Bagus! Cocok, lho, buat Miku!" seru Rin.

Pipiku merah untuk beberapa saat. "Eeh... Arigatou..."

Rin kembali melihat-lihat aksesoris. Tapi kurasa jepit itu tidak_ match_ dengan rambutku. Maka aku menyusul Rin. Apa sih, yang sedang dilihat Rin dari tadi?

"Rin, kau ngelihat apa, sih?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke Rin. Aku melihat barang-barang yang sedang dilihatnya dari balik pundak Rin.

"Gelang," jawab Rin. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia senang.

"Memang Rin suka pakai gelang?" tanyaku bingung.

Rin berbalik menengok ke arahku. "Jangan salah. Aku suka pakai aksesoris juga, lho!"

Aku menahan tawa ketika melihat gaya Rin yang seperti itu. Setahuku malah Rin cuma senang pakai pita saja. Pita putih besar di kepalanya kan, nggak pernah dilepas. Yah... Kecuali mandi dan tidur, tentunya!

"Kenapa? Rin suka? Kalau mau, aku beliin," ujar seseorang. Aku dan Rin menengok untuk melihat orang itu. Len.

"Hah? Serius? Mau beliin buat aku?" seru Rin kaget tapi senang.

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Gimana kalau yang ini?" Rin mengangkat sebuah gelang. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, kalau gitu aku beli yang ini juga," kata Rin sambil mengangkat sebuah gelang lagi.

Len mendelik. "Mau beli dua? Boros banget," katanya.

"Nggak! Nggak! Satu lagi aku beli pakai uang sendiri. Aku beliin buat Len," kata Rin manis.

Aw~_ So sweet_! Keren, Rin! Keren!

Wajah Len menjadi merah untuk sesaat. "Tapi nggak apa, nih, aku pakai gelang? Aku kan, cowok," kata Len tiba-tiba.

Rin mendengus. "Ah, Len ketinggalan jaman banget," katanya.

"Nggak apalah!" seruku ikut-ikutan.

Len akhirnya mengangguk walau ia mungkin masih berpikir kalau memakai gelang itu aneh bagi cowok.

"Nah." Rin memberikan gelang yang diberinya pada Len. Len balas memberinya pada adik kembarnya.

"Ayo... Pake bareng," godaku pada dua anak kembar itu.

"Miku!" seru Rin yang mukanya sudah merah duluan. Sedangkan Len hanya tertawa saja.

.

.

"Kagami-san, beli apa saja?" Aku menyapa Kagami-san ketika kebetulan bertemunya di sebuah rak. Aku sengaja meninggalkan Rin dan Len sendirian karena mereka sudah asyik sendiri. Huh... Kacang... Kacang mahal...

"Hatsune-san? Aku cuma beli ikat rambut saja," jawab Kagami-san. Ia memperlihatkan ikat rambut bunga berwarna kuning yang sangat cocok dengan rambutnya. Lucu! Cocok banget, deh, sama Kagami-san!

"Eh... Bagus. Cocok denganmu, tuh," pujiku.

Kagami-san hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau nggak sama Kagami-kun?" tanyaku ketika pertanyaan itu melintas di otakku.

"Rinto? Rinto sih, mana peduli sama aku," jawab Kagami-san sambil menunduk.

Kyaa! Aku telah membuatnya sedih! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Eh! Gomenasai! Tapi aku yakin dia sayang, kok, padamu," kataku minta maaf sekaligus menghiburnya.

Kagami-san menatapku dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. "Semoga," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku yakin Kagami-kun peduli pada Kagami-san, meskipun Kagami-kun hanya memandang Rin saja. Huft... Cinta itu membingungkan? Untung aku nggak perlu terlibat dalam urusan cinta.

"Miku~ Miku~ Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang horror.

"Kyaa!" Aku meloncat karena kaget. "Rin! Nggak usah ngagetin kenapa?" seruku.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Kau yang bengong, kok."

"Ya, deh..." Aku mengalah.

"Rin! Miku! Sudah selesai belum?" teriak Len dari kejauhan.

"Haiii!" jawab Rin. Dengan semangat ia berlari menuju tempat di mana kakak kembarnya berada. Otomatis Len merangkulnya dan mereka berdua jalan ke pintu keluar.

Oke. Aku agak iri melihat kalian. Harusnya aku nggak usah pake kata untung kalau aku nggak pernah ngerasain cinta. Aku juga mau ngerasain cinta. Aku heran apa itu namanya cinta. Sesuatu yang buat kita pusing dan stress, namun juga indah dan menyenangkan. Masa sih, sampai seumur hidup aku nggak bisa ngerasain apa itu cinta? Aku nggak normal, dong? Lupakan, deh. Belum ngerasain, baru mikir saja sudah pusing banget.

"Miku~"

"Kyaa!" Aku terlompat lagi. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu. Ugh... Teto!

"Teto!" rengekku. Teto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mikirin apa?" tanya Teto padaku.

"Eh? Aku nggak mikirin apa-apa, kok!" jawabku berbohong.

Teto menatapku tajam. Kok, malah jadi merinding, ya?

"Kau lagi mikirin masalah cinta, ya?" tebak Teto masam.

Gulp. Gimana dia bisa tahu?

"A-Apa? Gimana kau bisa tahu?" seruku kaget.

Teto mengangkat bajunya. "Kelihatan banget," jawabnya.

Aku merengut.

"Sudahlah, Miku. Bukan kau saja yang tidak mengalami cinta. Aku juga tidak," ujar Teto sambil menepuk pundakku. Mungkin maksudnya menghiburku, tapi aku agak merasa kalau dia ini meledekku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau punya kembaran, kan?" ujarku tersinggung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisku.

Teto mendelik kaget. "Ted, maksudmu?" jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi?

"Ah, aku dan Ted hanya bersaudara, kok. Nggak ada hubungan spesial," jawab Teto malu.

"Pipimu saja merah. Ah, kau sama saja dengan Rin dan Len. Saling suka tapi malu," jawabku masam.

Teto terlompat. "Apaan? Aku dan Ted biasa saja!" serunya merengut.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ya sudah kalau nggak mau ngaku. Aku kan, nggak maksa ini.

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" Kagami-kun sudah menunggu di luar toko. Kami mengangguk.

"Yuk, makan saja," ajak Teto.

Aku nyengir ke arah Teto. "Lapar, yaa..."

"Miku! Kau pasti mau makan negi juga, kan?" seru Teto.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat makan.

"Aku punya persediaan," jawabku sambil memainkan kotak makan itu. Spontan teman-temanku _speechless_ melihatnya.

"Um... Rinto, di dekat sini ada tempat makan yang enak." Kagami-san menjernihkan suasana.

"Oh, ya?" balas kembarannya. Kagami-san hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Aku melihat-lihat menu. Restoran yang ditunjuk Kagami-san bagus juga.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Teto. Aku hanya cuek dan melihat-lihat menu. Mataku tertuju pada salah satu menu makanan.

"Sup negi!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Um... Miku, pelanan dikit, ya," ujar Rin sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dekat bibir.

Ups! Aku nggak sadar kalau orang-orang memperhatikanku. Aku hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas saja.

Ketika pelayan datang, aku langsung memberi tahu apa yang ingin kupesan.

"Parfait jeruk!" Rin melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Banana split!" lanjut Len.

"Pisang cokelat keju!" kata Kagami-san.

Tinggal Teto. Ia tampak mencari-cari makanan kesukaannya.

"Teto, cepetan, dong," tegur Rin.

"Ah! Roti Prancis!" seru Teto semangat.

Pelayan itu kaget mendengar teriakan Teto. Lalu ia pergi menjauhi kami.

"Pasti itu orang mikir kita nggak pernah makan di restoran," keluh Len.

Rin tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Kagami-san yang terlihat murung.

"Lenka-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh?" Kagami-san tampak kaget.

"Tenang saja, Rin-chan. Lenka hanya capek, kok. Ya, kan, Lenka?" jawab Kagami-kun tiba-tiba sambil menatap ke arah kembarannya. Kagami-san hanya mengangguk kecil. Aneh?

"Oh, begitu," jawab Rin. Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, tapi mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia bingung.

Makanan kami dibawa oleh pelayan beberapa menit kemudian. Kami semua makan dengan diam. Tak biasa seperti ini. Biasanya pasti berisik sekali.

.

.

"Ano... Hatsune-san..." Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Kagami-san? Kenapa kau tak ikut dengan yang lain?" balasku lembut. Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Rin dan Len berjalan di depan. Yah... Kagami-kun berada di samping Rin, sih. Tahu kan, akibatnya? Len cemberut lagi. Sedangkan Teto hanya berjalan sendiri sambil ngutak-ngatik_ handphone_ kali. Jadi tinggal aku dan Kagami-san yang berada di belakang.

"Sebenarnya..." Kagami-san sepertinya segan untuk berbicara. Aku hanya diam menunggu reaksinya dan tidak memasang ekspresi tidak peduli. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran.

"Aku... suka sama Rinto. Sedangkan ia..." Kagami-san mulai bicara dengan terbata-bata.

Aku sudah tahu tentang kemungkinan itu. Jadi aku sudah tidak heran lagi. "Ya, aku mengerti," jawabku dengan halus.

"Eh..." Kagami-san tidak dapat bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Sabar saja, Kagami-san. Kau pasti bisa bahagia akhirnya nanti. Kagami-kun pasti mengerti perasaanmu," hiburku ramah.

Kagami-san hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kagami-san, aku harap kau kuat menahan semua ini. Sabarlah. Aku yakin Kagami-kun pasti berpaling padamu. Tenang saja... sahabatku...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Heh, yang kali ini agak membosankan, ya... :3

Rin: Um... ._. *nods nods*

Len: Gitu, deh... *nods nods*

Author: Saya minta RnR, Minna! Kalau nggak, Rin sama Len nggak boleh makan jeruk sama pisang selama seminggu!

Rin + Len: Eh? Kok, kita, sih? Kok, gitu? Padahal bukan salah kita, kan!

Author: Eh, iya. Aku salah ngomong. Maksudku kalau nggak ada review, aku bakal lambat update-nya.

Rin: Moga-moga idenya nggak hilang, deh.

Len: Ayo, Minna~ Review, yaa!


	9. Hatsune Miku's Love

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: SEDIH! T_T

Rin: Author sarap =="

Author: Novel-nya sedih! T_T

Len: Sedih sih, sedih. Nggak usah dibawa-bawa ke fanfic, dong!

Author: Ceritanya tentang...

Rin: Nggak usah diceritain!

Author: Rin dan Len!

Len: Hah?

Author: Saling suka tapi waktu lagi suka banget, nyadar kalo mereka sebenarnya kakak adik. Saudara tiri T_T

Rin + Len: ...

* * *

_Miku's POV_

Konnichiwa! Bertemu lagi denganku, Minna! Eh... Maaf kalau kalian bosan denganku, tapi si author mau buat fic kali ini tentang aku~ (Author: Ini bukan awalan lagi, tahu! Udah cerita!)

Yosh! Pagi hari yang cerah! Hari ini latihan drama lagi. Oh, tidak. Semoga tidak bertengkar, deh. Aku harap teman-temanku tidak bertengkar.

Aku menaruh tasku di kursi biasa aku duduk. Hari ini teman sekelasku, Mayu-chan tidak masuk. Aku duduk sendiri? Oh, tidak...

"Miku!" panggil seseorang. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Rin!" balasku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hari ini Mayu-chan nggak masuk," kataku sambil memeluk Rin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" seru Rin kecewa. Ia menampilkan sisi_ childish_-nya.

"Kau sendirian, dong? Kan, nggak enak!" serunya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Mau aku tukar duduk? Aku duduk di sampingmu," tawar Rin.

Wah, ini sudah _over limit_! Kalau tukar duduk, takut dimarahi aku! Nanti Rin yang dimarahi lagi!

"E-Eh... Jangan. Kita kan, nggak boleh tukar tempat duduk. Selain itu nanti Len sendirian," tolakku halus.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya cuek. Sedangkan aku senyum-senyum ke arah Rin.

"Oh... Oke," jawab Rin akhirnya.

Rin akhirnya meninggalkanku sedangkan aku duduk sambil menghela napas. Duduk tanpa teman sebangku memang tidak enak!

"Permisi..." Aku menatap ke sumber suara itu. Seorang anak cowok tinggi dengan rambut pendek biru muda memasuki kelas. Ah, nggak pernah lihat. Murid baru kali. Jadi aku cuek saja. Males ngeladenin murid baru. Mendingan teman-teman saja yang meladeni.

"Kenapa?" Aku tak memerhatikan Len yang sibuk dengan murid baru itu.

"Aku murid baru di sini," katanya.

Len memanggil adik kembarnya dan berunding dengannya.

"Eh, iya! Kan, Mayu-chan nggak masuk. Duduk di tempatnya saja sampai Luka-sensei masuk kelas ini dan memberimu tempat duduk?" ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

Aku sempat menangkap pembicaraan mereka sedikit. Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksud Rin...

"Maaf?" Aku mendapati murid baru itu berdiri di hadapanku. Aku yang sedang duduk bertopan dagu menegakkan dudukku.

"Y-Ya?" balasku tergagap karena tidak biasa.

"Um... Apakah tempat Mayu-san di sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku duduk di sini sampai Luka-sensei memberiku tempat duduk, ya," pintanya sambil menarik kursi itu tanpa menunggu reaksiku. Aku tahu aku tak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Meskipun aku tak suka ia duduk di sampingku, aku mengangguk. Sekali-sekali baik dengan murid baru, nggak salah, dong?

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya ramah begitu duduk. Sifatnya yang ramah itu membuatku lebih tenang. Selama ini aku selalu was-was terhadap anak baru. Takut mereka nakal, jail, dan semacamnya.

"Um... Hatsune Miku," jawabku langsung. "Kau?" Aku balas bertanya.

"Hatsune Mikuo," jawabnya tanpa disangka-sangka. Aku tercengang.

"Marga kita sama, ya? Aku juga kaget begitu kau menyebutkan margamu itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Um... Ya." Aku tersenyum akhirnya karena tidak tahu mau membalas apa. Sedangkan ia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya yang hangat dan tulus itu membuatku senang bergaul dan berbicara dengannya.

"Aku panggil kau Miku-chan, ya?" ujarnya langsung.

"E-Eh?" Aku agak kaget. "Aku panggil kau Mikuo-kun, deh," balasku. Kami berdua tertawa.

.

.

"Jadi Hatsune Mikuo-kun tetap duduk di tempat Mayu-chan?" tanya Rin sambil membuka kotak makannya. Kue jeruk. Memang ada, ya?

Aku hanya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kau kok, bisa akrab dengannya di hari pertama," ujar Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Soalnya marga kami sama. Minat kami juga sama. Dia juga suka menyanyi dan negi!" jawabku bersemangat.

"Kayak takdir saja," ledek Teto.

Mukaku merah sejenak. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Ada-ada saja...

"Tapi aku takut Mayu-chan marah begitu tahu tempatnya diambil sama orang lain," kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Kan, yang menetapkan itu Luka-sensei. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah-marah gitu," balas Len.

"Kau nggak tahu Mayu-chan, sih! Guru saja bisa dilabrak sama dia!" seru Rin lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa. Semoga Mayu tidak marah. Dia itu mengerikan banget, deh, kalau sudah marah!

* * *

"Oh? Jadi aku pindah duduk, nih?" Mayu menyimpulkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami-sama, semoga Mayu tidak marah!

"Ya sudah," jawab Mayu. Ia membawa axe yang dihiasi pita dan juga boneka kelincinya ke tempat lain. Dalam hati aku menghela napas sekaligus bersorak. Aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Mikuo-kun. Eh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran dia, ya?

"Ohayou, Miku-chan!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah kukenal baik. Mikuo-kun!

Aku menoleh dan melempar senyum. "Ohayou!"

Ia duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelahku.

"Mayu-san nggak marah, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Yokatta... Sejujurnya aku juga nggak mau pindah. Aku kan, mau tetap bersama Miku-chan. Soalnya menyenangkan, sih, ngobrol denganmu," tutur Mikuo-kun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku.

BLUSH~

Pipiku panas dan jantungku berdetak keras. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Miku!" teriak Rin. Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Rin?" Aku menengok.

"Ayo, latihan!" tambah Rin lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Aku harus cepat. Rin dan Len sudah keluar. Sedangkan Teto, Kagami-kun, dan Kagami-san sudah berada di ruang latihan.

"Mau latihan apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Mikuo-kun sebelum aku pergi. Sebenarnya kami bebas beberapa hari ini. Ingat? Jadi Luka-sensei hanya memberi pengarahan, ini itu dan yang lainnya. Kalau kita mau latihan bisa memakai ruang latihan. Kalau tidak, di kelas saja. Santai!

"Eh... Latihan drama," jawabku.

"Drama?" tanya Mikuo-kun bingung.

"Ya! Untuk pementasan akhir. Kau mau ikut kelompokku?" balasku tanpa disangka-sangka. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Duh... Aku bicara apa, sih...

"Boleh." Mikuo-kun mengangguk. Ia berdiri.

"Um... Kita tanya Luka-sensei dulu, yuk?" ajakku.

Mikuo-kun mengangguk. Aku berjalan dulu dan Mikuo-kun mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

"Jadi Hatsune Mikuo ingin masuk ke kelompokku?" Luka-sensei bertanya padaku ketika kami sampai di ruang guru. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Luka-sensei balas mengangguk. "Ya," jawab beliau.

Wajahku langsung bersinar cerah. "Arigatou, Luka-sensei!" seruku sambil membungkuk. Mikuo-kun juga mengangguk. Pelan-pelan aku dan Mikuo-kun meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Ayo!" teriakku semangat sambil menarik tangan Mikuo-kun untuk membawanya ke ruang latihan.

"M-Matte, Miku-chan!" seru Mikuo-kun yang terseret.

.

.

"Maaf lama!" seruku sambil membuka pintu. Teman-temanku menengok. Mereka bertambah bingung ketika melihat aku sedang bersama Mikuo-kun.

"Kok, bersama dengannya?" tanya Kagami-kun langsung.

"Etto... Aku sudah meminta izin pada Luka-sensei dan beliau mengijinkanku ikut main drama bersama kalian," jawab Mikuo-kun pelan-pelan.

Aku menunggu reaksi mereka. Semoga mereka tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Mikuo-kun!

"Eh? Bagus, dong! Aku nggak usah main dua peran!" seru Teto tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga, ya...," kata Kagami-san. Kagami-kun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ne ne, dengan apa kita bisa memanggilmu?" tanya Rin sambil memasang senyumnya yang manis.

Mikuo-kun tampak bingung. "Kok, tiba-tiba nanya begitu?"

"Kan, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami," jawab Len sambil bersender di dekat Rin. Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

Mikuo-kun tersenyum senang. "Kalian bisa panggil aku Mikuo."

.

.

Aku menatap Rin yang hanya terduduk diam. Ia bertopang dagu sambil menatap kakak kembarnya yang sedang bermain drama bersama Kagami-san. Sesekali aku mendengar Rin menghela napas panjang. Rin, doushite?

"Kagami-kun, Rin tak diberi peran lain?" Aku berjalan mendekati Kagami-kun.

Kagami-kun hanya menatapku. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

Aku hanya mengeluh dan kembali duduk untuk menunggu giliranku. Jelas saja Rin tampak kecewa.

"Miku, tak usah cemaskan aku," kata Rin lesu. Ia menghela napas lagi.

Aku menatap sahabatku itu dengan pandangan kasihan. "Rin... Kau..."

"Aku bukan ingin bermain peran itu," potong Rin. "Yang kupikirkan adalah..."

Len. Aku menjawab dalam hati karena melihat wajah Rin yang merona merah.

"Rin, nggak usah diterusin. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dan aku tahu perasaanmu seperti apa," hiburku pada Rin. Rin menengok ke arahku.

"Gimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan gimana kau bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kau kan, nggak merasakannya?" ujar Rin tajam.

Rin, aku mohon jangan berubah seperti ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu, kok. Rin...

"Maafkan aku," kata Rin lagi. Ia duduk sambil bertopang dagu lagi, seperti tadi. "Nggak usah ngurusin aku. Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha, hasilnya sama saja. Len akan tetap bermain peran dengan Kagami-san. Perasaanku juga tidak berubah. Tolong konsentrasi saja pada drama dan bagianmu itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi sahabatku.

.

.

"Mikuo-kun! Kau tadi bermain bagus sekali!" pujiku begitu istirahat. Aku berusaha menenangkan suasana karena tadi Len dan Kagami-kun berantem lagi. Ugh...

"Eh? Beneran? Arigatou." Mikuo-kun tersenyum ramah. Senyum yang sangat kusukai itu.

"Ciee... Ciee... Ekhem," ledek Teto tiba-tiba.

Mukaku langsung merona merah begitu mendengar sindiran itu.

"Teto!" seruku menahan malu.

Teto hanya tertawa geli.

"Akhirnya kau merasa berdebar-debar juga, kan? Itu kan, keinginanmu sejak dulu?" ujarnya.

Aku hanya diam. Aku berdebar-debar dengan Mikuo-kun? Masa? Aku sih, tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa senang dengannya. Yah... Walaupun kadang ia membuatku cukup berdebar. Dan aku juga sangat menyukai senyumnya yang ramah dan penuh oleh perasaan itu. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

Aku menoleh pada Mikuo-kun yang merasa tidak nyaman. Argh... Teto!

"Mikuo-kun, Teto tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia memang suka aneh-aneh," Aku mencoba menghibur Mikuo-kun.

"Ng... Yah..." Mikuo-kun hanya menjawab dengan bingung. Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku menoleh pada kedua sahabatku yang kembar, Kagamine Rin dan Len.

"Len! Balikkin jerukku! Kalau nggak, kumakan nih, pisangnya!" ancam Rin sambil membuka mulutnya yang besar dan hendak memakan pisang yang kulitnya sudah dibuka itu.

"Kyaa! Banana-chan! Jangan kau makan dia, Rin! Aku buang jerukmu nanti!" ancam Len balik sambil bersiap-siap melempar jeruk yang dipegangnya keluar jendela yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan kau coba-coba melukai orenji-ku! Aku yang boleh memakannya, tahu!" seru Rin tak mau kalah.

"Jangan sakiti Banana-chan! Dia hanya untukku, tahu!" seru Len lagi.

Aku hanya _sweat drop_ melihat kedua anak kembar itu. Benar-benar pasangan bodoh. Kalau lagi romantis, romantis banget. _Childish _ya, _childish_ banget, deh.

.

.

"Eh, besok libur, ya?" pinta Teto tiba-tiba. Kita juga diijinkan nggak masuk sekolah, lho, kalau nggak mau latihan. Waw. Enak banget, kan? Ini sekolah atau gimana, nih?

"Hah? Besok kita latihan lagi!" seru Kagami-kun tegas.

"Ayolah, Rinto-kun..." Rin memandang Kagami-kun dengan _puppy eyes_ handalannya.

"Um... Kalau Rin-chan yang minta... um... ya udah, deh," jawab Kagami-kun terbata-bata. Haha. Kena kau, Kagami-kun. Siapa sih, yang tahan sama_ puppy eyes_-nya Rin? Len saja nggak tahan, kok.

Rin hanya menatap ke arah kakak kembarnya yang ada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum menang. Kemudian mereka berdua ber-tos ria. Sepertinya sudah di _planning_, deh.

.

.

"Mikuo-kun, kau tahu daerah sini?" tanyaku pada Mikuo-kun ketika pulang sekolah. Mikuo-kun kan, baru pindah ke daerah sini-sini. Jadi mungkin belum tahu. Dan tidak ada teman-temanku yang mau mengantarnya pulang dan menunjukkan hal-hal yang berada di sekitar sini! Jadi aku yang mengantarkannya.

"Hm... Kalau daerah bagian sini aku masih agak ingat..." Mikuo-kun mengingat-ingat.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Miku-chan, arigatou."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah membantuku di sekolah. Juga dalam drama. Dan sekarang dalam hal biasa."

"Haha. Itu sudah biasa. Sebagai teman, tentu saja aku harus membantumu. Tak perlu berterimakasih."

"Teman?"

"Um... Jadi apa?"

Kami berdua diam. Kalau bukan teman mau apa lagi?

"Miku-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kau nanti malam... mau pergi keluar denganku?"

Aku tertegun. Ini kan, seperti ajakan kencan?

"Eh?"

"Yah... Maksudnya..."

Aku diam. Wajahku sudah merah duluan. Jangan! Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Miku! Jangan geer!

"Kau mau kencan denganku? Aku yang traktir. Nanti malam kalau mau," lanjut Mikuo-kun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah saat itu.

Aku terkejut tapi juga senang. Tak kusangka aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Mikuo-kun. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati!" Aku menjawab dengan tersenyum meskipun pipiku agak merah.

* * *

Aku menunggu Mikuo-kun di dekat air mancur. Kemudian aku melihat sosok yang berlari ke arahku.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Miku-chan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Eh... Gaun itu cocok untukmu, Miku-chan," kata Mikuo-kun tanpa disangka-sangka. Wajahku merah sejenak. Yang kukenakan ini hanyalah gaun, tapi mirip _dress_ biru tua yang agak cocok dengan rambutku. Bagaimana?

"A-Arigatou. Mikuo-kun juga terlihat keren malam ini," pujiku balik.

Mikuo-kun hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu kami pergi ke restoran yang sudah dipilih oleh Mikuo-kun.

Di sana aku menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan. Kami bercanda dan mengobrol bersama. Aku bisa melihat senyuman Mikuo-kun berulang kali. Yokatta...

.

.

"Miku-chan, kau mau kuantar?" tawar Mikuo-kun.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Jujur. Aku takut pada kegelapan. Tapi aku nggak mau merepotkan Mikuo-kun lagi.

"Kan, sudah gelap. Yuk, kuantar saja." Mikuo-kun menggandeng tanganku. Pipiku terasa panas.

Kami berjalan berdua di tengah gelap. Ukh... Aku takut pada kegelapan.

.

.

"Sampai di sini dulu, ya," kata Mikuo-kun. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou," kataku.

"Dah..." Mikuo-kun melambaikan tangan.

Aku masuk ke rumah. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengar suara di depan.

"Miku-chan... aishiteru..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Hah? Nggak nyangka, ini sih Miku x Mikuo fanfic! XD

Rin: Kok, malah bangga, sih?

Author: Kupikir cuma bisa buat RinLen fanfic, ternyataa... *nangis haru*

Len: Oke deh. Ini lebay alay banget, ya.

Author: Udah. Nggak usah ngambek. Nanti di chapter lain banyak kok, scene Rin x Len.

Rin: Hah? Siapa yang bilang kita mau?

Author: Kelihatan dari muka kalian.

Len: kok, kayaknya chapter ini panjang banget, sih?

Rin: Iya! Ketagihan ngetik, nih!

Author: Oke, deh. Pokoknya...

Rin + Len: Re-

Miku + Mikuo: Review please!

Rin + Len: Itu bagian kita!


	10. Fight

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Halo! Halo! Saya kembali!

Rin: Kemaren kan, khusus buat Miku, sekarang ganti napa?

Len: Iya! Kita nggak kedapetan banyak, tahu! Semua cuma Miku sama Mikuo!

Author: Weiss... Jangan marah-marah dulu, dong, anak kembar. Kan, yang chapter kemaren itu khusus buat si Miku dan Mikuo.

Rin: Nggak mau tahu, maunya jeruk! Pokoknya sekarang giliranku keluar!

Len: Jangan sampai si Rinto juga keluar! Ngeganggu scene aku sama Rin aja bisanya!

Author: Woi! Author-nya itu lu berdua, apa gue? Nggak usah bossing around, deh! #yandere

Rin + Len: ... (in mind: Sejak kapan dia jadi yandere?)

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Libur kemarin sehari saja sudah cukup banget buat aku. Aku benar-benar merasa nggak nyaman kalau ngelihat Len lagi main drama sama Lenka-chan. Alasannya? Nggak tahu. Aku nggak gitu mikirin hal itu juga. Aku cuma merasa nggak nyaman, itu saja. Eh? Kata siapa aku cemburu? Masalah cemburu, sih...

Aku cemburu banget, kayaknya? Oke, lupakan. Karena hari ini kami akan melakukan latihan drama lagi. Dan aku pasti stress. Semoga nggak terjadi pertengkaran lagi. Dan semoga... aku bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik dan ikhlas.

Rin, kenapa kau nggak pernah mau jujur? Kenapa kau selalu bilang baik-baik saja padahal kau sakit hati? Kenapa kau selalu mengalah padahal sebenarnya kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan dan resikonya? Kenapa kau selalu merelakan apa yang kau punya padahal sebenarnya kau tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja? Rin, kau nggak jujur!

Aku merenung dan bicara pada diriku sendiri. Ya, itulah yang selama ini kualami. Kata "baik-baik saja" dan "tidak apa-apa" itu justru merupakan kebalikannya. Aku merasa sakit sekali kadang-kadang. Tapi aku tak mau membuat orang lain repot. Ya, aku tidak jujur.

Aku memasuki kelas dan melihat Miku dan Mikuo-kun yang lagi duduk bareng sambil ngobrol dan bercanda. Senangnya kalau bisa mengutarakan perasaan dengan jelas, ya. Aku juga mau seperti itu.

"Rin! Ohayou! Ayo, aku kenalkan dia padamu!" seru Miku tiba-tiba. Ia menyeret Mikuo-kun. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku kan, sudah kenalan. Malah udah temanan," jawabku datar tanpa ekspresi.

Miku menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian dengan wajah berseri-seri ia berteriak.

"Dia ini pacarku!" katanya bangga.

Aku diam dan tak percaya. Hah? Miku punya pacar? Hebat amat? (Author: Sama, Rin. Aku juga nggak nyangka, lho. *digebuk Miku*)

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kemarin! Kemarin kita kencan bareng. Terus tiba-tiba aku denger Mikuo-kun ngomong 'aishiteru' diem-diem! Aku kan, punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jadi aku langsung bilang deh, kalau aku juga suka sama dia!" cerita Miku dengan semangat.

"Etto... Miku-chan, jangan ngomong kayak gitu, dong," potong Mikuo-kun yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Huh... Miku memang tidak memedulikan orang lain! Dasar Miku...

"Hah? Nggak apa, dong! Kita kan, sudah pacaran, Mikuo-kun!" seru Miku sambil memeluk tangan Mikuo-kun. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

Benar-benar pasangan yang bodoh. Begitulah tanggapanku. Oke, aku berubah pikiran. Aku nggak mau mengutarakan perasaanku dengan jelas. Nantinya malah jadi kayak orang bodoh seperti ini.

Maka aku berjalan menuju kursiku dan menaruh tasku di situ lalu duduk.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan," sapa seseorang. Ia mendekati mejaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou, Rinto-kun," jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Len mana?" tanya Rinto-kun tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini dia datang telat," jawabku pendek.

"Souka... Rin-chan, nanti pulang sekolah bisa ke 'atas'? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu berdua," kata Rinto-kun pelan-pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku toh, lagi nggak ada kerjaan.

Maksud Rinto-kun tempat 'atas' itu merupakan tempat teratas sekolah. Bukan atap juga. Tapi tempat itu terbuka. Aku sangat senang dengan tempat itu. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari tempat itu.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa nanti?" tanyaku terus terang.

"Eh... Itu... Um... Aku pergi dulu, ya, Rin-chan. Jangan lupa, lho!" seru Rinto-kun tiba-tiba. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Setelah itu Len datang mendekatiku. Ia menarik kursi di sampingku dan duduk. Aku hanya duduk bertopang dagu.

"Rin, tadi si Rinto ngomong apa denganmu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget mendengar suaranya yang dingin, datar, dan tak berekspresi.

"Eh? Ng-Nggak, kok! Bukan apa-apa!" jawabku.

"Souka?" balas Len lagi. Kini ia menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku nggak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ah, ngeri! Nanti kalau misalnya itu buat emosi Len naik, oh, tidak! Aku nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa lagi!

"Rin, latihan, yuk." Teto melewati mejaku. Setelah itu ia keluar kelas. Mungkin ke ruang latihan kami.

"Len, yuk," ajakku sambil bangkit berdiri. Len hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Len agak berubah hari ini. Dia agak diam, dingin, dan juga marah? Aku nggak tahu.

.

.

"Halo," sapaku sambil membuka pintu.

Miku hanya melempar senyum padaku. Sedangkan yang lainnya cuek. Eeh... Kecuali Rinto-kun.

"Yuk, latihan, Rin-chan dan Len," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya. Sedangkan wajah Len bertambah masam.

.

.

Nah, sekarang aku hanya duduk diam. Aku tak bermain peran lagi dan ini membuatku agak kecewa. Padahal aku sudah menghafal sebagian, eh, maksudku seluruh dialog yang seharusnya menjadi peranku. Tapi kini Lenka-chan yang memainkannya. Huh... Mungkin Len senang ya, main drama sama Lenka-chan? Len mainnya bagus, seperti Lenka-chan. Sedangkan aku? Nggak usah dibandingin juga kelihatan.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Dasar si baka Rinto. Dia baik-baikin Rin. Tadi pagi dia ngomong apa lagi sama si Rin? Tumben banget Rin nggak mau ngasih tahu aku dia ngomong apa. Apa jangan-jangan yang aku nggak boleh tahu, gitu? Ah, nyebelin. Aku ngerasa hari ini Rin agak nggak semangat. Kenapa, sih? Dia kayak sedih dan agak aneh. Hah... Kenapa, ya?

"Len! Konsen!" seru Rinto berteriak-teriak. Emang aku anak buahmu?

"Woi! Mau konsen sampe gimana lagi?" Aku balas teriak padanya.

"Aduh, bapak-bapak... Kita lagi latihan drama, bukan berantem! Kenapa, sih, tiap kali latihan mesti berantem mulu?" teriak Miku tiba-tiba. Ia mendengus dan melipat tangannya.

Miku sama seperti Rin, ia tak dapat peran. Mereka hanya membantu para pemain untuk nyiapin properti dan lain-lain.

Aku melihat Mikuo yang sedang berbisik pada Rin. Begitu ia selesai bicara, Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Rin, dia ngomong apa?" tanyaku dingin pada Rin. Rin cemberut.

"Mikuo-kun nanya, kalian ini terus berantem, ya? Terus aku ngangguk aja. Aku nggak bohong, kan?" jawab Rin.

JLEB. Kayak ditusuk, sumpah. Kayaknya dia kejam banget.

"Ri-Rin-chan..." Si Mikuo cuma bisa kaget dan ketakutan.

"Rin, sejak kapan kau jadi begini?" tanyaku dingin dan tak berekspresi. Rin tampak kaget. Dengan marah ia berdiri.

"Hah? Aku begini bagaimana?" seru Rin marah.

"Kau berubah!" teriakku lagi.

"Aku? Berubah? Kau yang berubah, Len! Kau aneh, tahu? Kau yang berubah! Bukan aku!" teriak Rin lagi.

Aku hanya bisa diam, tapi wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku marah. Aduh, suasananya jadi tidak enak begini.

"O-Oi..." Lenka-san hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana.

"DIAM!" teriak Rin tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi yandere? Nyuruh-nyuruh orang diam, begitu? Argh... Rin, kau bukan Rin yang dulu!

"Sudah! Latihan kita sampai di sini!" seru Rinto.

"Memang kau yang meng-koordinasikan, ya?" seruku. Rinto menatapku dengan tajam.

"Oke! Aku pulang!" seru Rin. Ia berlari keluar ruangan sambil membawa tasnya. Tapi aku tak melihatnya berlari ke arah pintu gerbang, melainkan ke arah sebaliknya.

Aku hanya diam. Huh... Tak selamanya aku bisa ngejar Rin kesana kemari, kan?

"Len, kau nggak mau pulang?" Miku membuyarkan lamunanku. Bukan sukses buat aku sadar, sukses buat aku kaget!

"Oi, Len. Mikirin apa? Mikirin Rin, ya? Hayoo... Ketahuan," ledek Teto. Aku bangkit berdiri dengan wajah masam. Aku tahu, wajahku sekarang memerah. Benar, nggak?

"Nggak. Siapa yang mikirin, deh? Please, deh," kataku tajam.

Teman-temanku tampak kaget.

"Eh, Len! Dia adikmu!" seru Miku.

"Adikku, terus kenapa?" balasku.

"Hah, biasa dipisahin aja kagak bisa. Sekarang malah mau memisahkan diri," ujar Teto.

"Teto, mereka kan, kembar. Nanti kalau dewasa nggak mungkin bisa bareng-bareng lagi," kata Miku pada Teto.

DEG!

Aku merasa ingat akan suatu hal. Itulah yang dikatakan Rin waktu itu. Itu yang membuat Rin stress karena takut terpisahkan kalau kita dewasa nanti.

"Hah, bodoh amat. Tapi kau bener juga, Hatsune-san. Sudah, ah. Aku mau pulang. Ada perlu. Lenka, kau pulang sendiri, ya," ujar Rinto. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan gaya membelakangi kami dan keluar dari ruangan latihan ini. Menjengkelkan banget, sih.

"Eh, aku pulang, ya," kata Teto. Ia melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Miku, aku pulang, ya." Pacarnya si Miku, Mikuo melempar senyum dan melambaikan tangan. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan latihan ini.

Kini tinggal aku dan Miku. Mau aku pulang duluan, rasanya nggak enak. Kenapa sih, Miku nggak mau pulang?

"Miku, nggak mau pulang?" tegurku pelan-pelan.

Miku hanya menggeleng tanpa menghadapku. Aku menatapnya.

"Aku ngerasa Rin belum pulang. Aku mau nunggu Rin," jawabnya.

JLEB. Ada apa dengan Rin? Dia bohong, ya? Tadi katanya mau pulang?

"Tahu dari mana, Miku?" tanyaku.

"Ya iyalah. Tadi lihat aja dia lari ke arah mana," dengus Miku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Kalau misalnya Rin belum pulang, dia mau ngapain lagi di sekolah ini?

"Miku... Aku ngerasa Rin hari ini aneh," kataku tiba-tiba. Lho? Kok, malah curhat sama cewek? Astaga, aku kenapa?

"Hah? Rin aneh? Bukannya kau yang aneh, ya?" Miku malah balik bertanya.

Lho, kok? Aku aneh kenapa?

"Hah... Dasar Len lola. Nggak tahu apa, tadi si Rin udah bingung denganmu sejak pagi. Rin sempet cerita tadi sebentar, waktu kau lagi main drama sama Kagami-san. Katanya dia ngerasa hari ini kau aneh, dingin, datar, nggak ada ekspresinya, sama marah-marah gitu," tutur Miku.

Aku diam. Emang aku kayak gitu hari ini? Oke, aku ngaku. Mungkin aku 90 persen kayak gitu. Tapi 10 persennya? Nggak tahu, deh.

"Kau sensi banget, sih," ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Aku mulai marah.

"Tuh, kan." Miku memasang wajah bosannya.

Aku hanya diam pada akhirnya. Aku sensi kenapa?

"Kau suka sensi kalau Rin deket-deket sama Kagami-kun," jawab Miku akhirnya.

"Ya itu pasti, dong! Miku, sadar! Aku nggak mau adikku sama orang sesat kayak dia!" seruku berapi-api dengan latar belakang api dan juga sound effect air (?) #eh

Miku terlihat speechless. Mungkin dia nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Aku ini kan, orangnya keras kepala. Jadi wajar, oke?

"Ah, sesat apaan, sih. Ngaco kau," ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

JLEB. Miku, kau ngebela Rinto baka itu?

"Hah? Dia sesat, tahu!" seruku membela diri sendiri.

"Hah, sesat... sesat... Bilang aja iri, pisang!" ceplos Miku. Mataku membesar.

"Iri? _Sorry_, ya. Ngapain orang sekeren aku bisa iri?" seruku.

Miku hanya memberi tatapan menusuk yang berarti 'dasar kepedean kau!'

"_Whatever_, deh. Emang gue pikiran. Ini juga bukan urusanku," ujar Miku. Ia bangkit berdiri. Aku bengong menatapnya.

"Sudah! Utarakan perasaanmu dengan jelas! Nanti Rin diambil orang, nyesel deh, kau seumur hidup." Miku nasihatin aku ogah-ogahan. Aku hanya diam. Mikir, sebenarnya. Siapa yang mau ambil Rin?

"Siapa yang mau ambil Rin? Si Kagami-kun itu tertarik sama Rin, baka!" teriak Miku seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Eh, iya! Kok, aku nggak kepikiran, sih!

"Eh, Miku... Aku punya _feeling_ buruk, nih," ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Ya sudah. Kita sama." Miku menarikku untuk berdiri. Aku pun berdiri.

"Aku ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Rin," ujarku. Miku hanya diam dan kemudian ia memberikan 'hadiah' _death glare _padaku. Aku sampai ngeri melihat matanya yang tajam itu mengarah padaku.

"YA SUDAH! KEJAR DIA SANA!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba.

Aku menutup telingaku. "A-Aku kan, bilang kalau aku merasa saja!" Aku membela diri. Teriakan Miku sungguh kencang. Bukannya diam, Miku malah berteriak makin keras!

"LU BERDUA TUH ANAK KEMBAR! ANAK KEMBAR BISA NGERASAIN PERASAAN KEMBAR YANG SATU LAGI!" Miku teriak-teriak lagi.

Aku menutup kedua kupingku. Oh, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa. Karena dia teriak-teriak itu kayak nyanyi, bukan kayak ngomong lagi. Tinggi banget, sih. Astaga Miku.

"Di mana, ya?" Aku berbasa-basi sedikit. Jujur, aku nggak tahu Rin ada di mana sekarang.

Miku mendengus dan berkacak pinggang. "Cari sendiri! Aku ada janji sama Mikuo-kun," ujarnya. Kemudian ia keluar dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Hah... Miku, semenjak pacaran sama si Mikuo, jadi cuek sama kita. Eh, nggak juga, deh. Eh! Itu nggak penting! Yang penting, aku harus cari Rin sekarang juga!

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Hiks... Gaje banget T_T

Rin: Kenapa aku harus ada scene berantem sama Len, sih?

Len: Rin! Kau di mana?

Rin: Eh... Liat aja nanti.

Author: RnR, Minna?


	11. Rejection and Jealousy

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Halo! Saya kembali!

Rin: Wah, si Author absen dua hari?

Len: Tumben. Biasanya sehari dua chapter malahan.

Author: Berhubung cerita yang saya buat bertambah...

Rin: Dan juga nggak begitu ada ide...

Len: Dan review nggak begitu banyak...

Author: Gitu, deh ._.

Rin: Menderita banget, sih, author ini. Jadi kasihan.

Len: Iyaa...

Author: Nyeh. Kasihan apa menghina =.=

Rin: Nggak penting! Ayo, kita mulai!

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku sekarang cuma bisa diam. Walaupun jantungku berdetak keras, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di mana Rin? Aku harus cari kemana?

"Dia tadi berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu gerbang," ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

Aku menengok dan mendapati Miku ada di belakangku. Kenapa Miku ada di sini?

"Oke. Makasih!" jawabku tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Bisa kutanyakan nanti atau besok, kan?

Aku berlari ke... um... um... Tempat atas itu! Aku rasa Rin sudah menjelaskan pada kalian tempat apa itu? Kadang aku suka ke sana bersama Rin.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Di sana aku melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut_ honey blonde_ dan bermata biru _azure_ yang aku sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah Rin, adik kembarku. Eh, tunggu! Dia sedang bersama siapa? Ri-Rinto? Aku tak berani berjalan mendekat. Maka aku hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Ada apa Rinto-kun mengajakku ke sini? Memangnya dia mau bicara apa? Karena penasaran, maka aku bertanya padanya.

"Rinto-kun, mau bicara apa?" tanyaku.

Rinto-kun tampak memandangku dengan gugup. Kemudian ia mengatur napasnya yang menggebu-gebu entah kenapa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, membuatku tambah bingung.

"Rinto-kun?" Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kemudian Rinto-kun menoleh ke arahku. Setelah itu ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan setengah berteriak.

"Rin-chan... Aku suka padamu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Beberapa patah kata yang membuatku _shock_.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Rin-chan... Aku suka padamu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Rinto mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan agak keras.

Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget dan tak percaya. Sedangkan Len yang menguping sejak tadi juga tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Rin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ma-Maaf..." Rin menunduk dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Rin-chan?" bisik Rinto.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Rinto. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan pelan tapi tegas.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa jadian dengan Rinto-kun. Karena... sudah ada orang yang kusukai," ujar Rin.

Rinto menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya sedangkan Rin hanya menatapnya dengan tenang.

Len masih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sementara jantungnya berdegup keras mendengar jawaban Rin yang sangat aneh baginya itu.

_Rin... ternyata menyukai... seseorang?_ Len berpikir dalam hati sementara jantungnya masih berdegup keras. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar kenyataan itu. Kenapa adiknya tak pernah memberi tahunya bahwa ia telah menyukai seseorang? Padahal mereka begitu dekat...

"Ti-Tidak bisa!" seru Rinto tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang merah. Ia setengah berteriak karena marah.

"Eh...?" Rin bingung.

Rinto menarik tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aduh! Lepaskan! Sakit, Rinto-kun!" seru Rin sambil sedikit meronta.

Rinto menatap Rin dengan tajam. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin. Rin mundur ketakutan.

"Aku... suka padamu sejak lama, Rin-chan."

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Wajah Rinto-kun sekarang dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Sedangkan ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku takut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi aku terus mundur dan akhirnya bersender di tembok. Sementara Rinto-kun masih tetap mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku... harus bagaimana?

Aku menutup mata. Mataku mengeluarkan sebutir air mata. Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Jangan sentuh Rin, Rinto!" teriak sebuah suara yang familiar di telingaku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Len sedang berlari ke arah kami dan refleks ia langsung memberikan 'hadiah' pada Rinto-kun, yaitu kepalan tinju.

Rinto-kun terlempar sedangkan Len berlari ke arahku. Spontan Len langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sehingga wajahku merona.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuh Rin! Camkan itu!" teriaknya. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantung Len dengan jelas. Wajahku jadi semakin merah.

Rinto-kun berdiri dan menatap Len dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau suka pada adikmu sendiri?" teriaknya kesal.

DEG!

Aku merasa jantung Len berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Sedangkan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"A-Apa! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh! Aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang melukai Rin!" teriak Len dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia cemberut.

Rinto-kun membersihkan bajunya dari kotoran yang menempel. Kemudian dengan angkuh ia membelakangi kami dan berjalan pergi.

"Sesukamulah," katanya sebelum pergi.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi sunyi. Perlahan-lahan Len melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kusukai. Karena hanya senyuman inilah yang dapat membuat perasaanku hangat.

"Rin... daijoubu?" tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Mataku mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Tadinya ingin sekali kubendung air mata ini. Tapi rupanya aku sudah tak sanggup membendungnya lagi. Aku terisak. Lama-lama nangisku makin menjadi-jadi.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"R-Rin... Daijoubu?" Len mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Aku tak sanggup menjawab. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menangis. Len hanya menghela napas lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku terus menangis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"G-Gomenasai..."

Len mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Kemudian aku mendengarnya bicara.

"Hai. Daijoubu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan nangis lagi," katanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian Len membuatku menatapnya. Aku menghapus air mataku sebisa mungkin.

Len mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dengan santai ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Nah, kita pulang, ya." Len tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku mengatur napasku. Setelah mantap, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Len menggenggam tanganku lalu mengajakku untuk pulang. Wajahku sedikit merah karenanya.

* * *

_Rinto's POV_

Ugh... Len sialan! Kenapa dia bisa muncul pada saat seperti ini, sih? Kenapa Rin-chan menolakku? Aku kurang apa, sih? Siapa cowok yang disukai Rin-chan? Akan kubunuh dia!

"Tadaima!" seruku ketika sampai di rumah. Aku melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya ke rak sepatu dengan kasar. Setelah itu aku membanting tasku ke meja dengan kasar pula. Terakhir aku membanting badanku ke sofa.

"Lenka!" Aku berteriak memanggil adik kembarku.

"Ri-Rinto?" Aku mendengar suara adik kembarku. Kemudian aku melihat ia dengan celemek datang ke ruang tamu, tempatku duduk sekarang.

"Lenka, kau sedang masak?" tanyaku dengan nada masam.

Lenka mengangguk. "Mau jus jeruk?" tawarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Lenka datang ke ruang tamu dengan membawa baki penuh es krim jeruk dan jus jeruk dingin. Ia sudah tidak memakai celemek lagi.

"Arigatou, Lenka," kataku. Aku mulai menyantap es krim jerukku.

Lenka hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Nggak makan, Lenka?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah adikku.

Lenka hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Anak ini nggak bisa ngomong, ya?

"Nggak lapar?" tanyaku lagi.

Lenka kembali menggeleng. Tapi kali ini ia tidak tersenyum.

"Lenka ngomong sesuatu, dong!" seruku kesal.

Lenka kaget.

"G-Gomen," katanya pelan sambil menunduk.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Lalu dengan lembut aku mengelus rambut adikku itu.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut. Aku sedang emosi saja," ujarku yang kemudian kembali menyantap es krim jeruk.

Lenka mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku. "Emosi kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku berhenti melahap es krimku kemudian menatap Lenka. Lenka terlihat antusias.

"Gara-gara Kagamine Len." Aku menjawab dengan tidak peduli dan kembali melahap es krimku lagi.

"L-Len-kun? Ada apa dengannya? Kau tidak bertengkar dengannya lagi, kan?" teriak Lenka. Aku tersedak lalu menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi ia menggangguku! Aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin-chan dan ia menggangguku!" Aku mendengus dan melanjutkan makan es krimku. Aku tidak sadar Lenka memerhatikanku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi ia menggangguku! Aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin-chan dan ia menggangguku!" Rinto mendengus dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya. Rupanya ia tak sadar bahwa aku melihatnya dengan pandangan wajah tidak percaya.

DEG!

Hatiku menjadi beku seketika. Aku tak merasakan lagi darah mengalir dari tubuhku. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat itu. Tubuhku jadi sulit digerakkan. Ada apa ini? Tentu saja semua itu tidak nyata. Ini hanya karena aku terlalu _shock_ mendengar apa yang Rinto bilang padaku. Apa Rin-chan... menerima Rinto?

"A-Apa..." Aku bertanya dengan tergagap. Wajahku berubah menjadi pucat seketika. Rinto berhenti makan es krimnya dan menatapku lagi.

"Kenapa, Lenka? Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin-chan. Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya kakak kembarku.

DEG!

Justru itulah yang membuatku seperti ini! Aku_ shock_ berat. Bagaimana kalau Rin-chan menerimanya?

"Ng-Nggak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Rinto masih menatapku dengan bingung.

Ternyata benar. Kakak kembarku menyukai Rin-chan. Aku tak bisa mengubah itu. Aku tak bisa mengubah kenyataan. Aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa suka kakak kembarku pada Rin-chan. Aku... sudah tak punya harapan lagi padanya. Aku mencoba menahan air mataku. Tak terasa sebutir air mata menetes dari mataku dan jatuh ke pipiku. Aku buru-buru menyembunyikannya, berharap Rinto tidak melihatnya.

Rinto menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Rin-chan menolakku," katanya sambil mengambil gelas jus jeruknya.

Aku tertegun. Rin-chan... menolak Rinto?

"A-Apa... Kenapa..." Aku mencoba untuk angkat bicara.

Rinto meneguk jus jeruknya sampai habis kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Katanya sudah ada cowok yang ia sukai."

Aku menatap Rinto yang kesal. Aku harus bahagia atau sedih? Aku ingin berbahagia, karena itu berarti aku masih bisa mencintainya. Tapi aku juga sedih karena melihat orang yang kusayangi sedih. Rinto suka pada Rin-chan. Aku tak punya harapan lagi. Rinto tak akan menyukaiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian Rinto bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa, sih? Kau kelihatan khawatiran banget," tanya Rinto padaku.

Jantungku berdegup keras. Aku tak bisa bilang yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku suka padanya._ Twincest_ itu... aneh?

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kau sedih, aku juga sedih." Aku melempar senyum manis ke arahnya. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku. "Aku masuk kamar dulu, ya."

Rinto mengangguk.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan berbaring di ranjangku yang berukuran sedang. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah keberanian, kepercayaan, dan tentunya istirahat. Aku sudah capek oleh semua permasalahan ini.

.

.

Esok harinya aku bangun dengan malas. Aku merasa mataku bengkak. Mungkin ini karena aku menangis pada malam hari. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menangis. Maka aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah itu aku turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama Rinto, kakak kembarku.

"Ohayou," ujar Rinto ramah padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian aku menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi itu. Rinto memberikan semangkuk sereal padaku dan menaruhnya di sisi lain meja untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-Arigatou," kataku pelan. Kami makan tanpa suara. Padahal biasanya kami saling bertukar cerita.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Rinto ketika kami berjalan menuju sekolah.

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Ada apa denganku? Apa maksudnya?

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Sejak aku bilang kalau aku nembak Rin-chan, kau kayaknya diam banget. Sama kayak tadi pagi," jawab Rinto. Ia mengadah menatap langit.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa bilang padanya kalau aku... cemburu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Saya kok, update setahun, ya ._.

Len: Woi! Baru beberapa hari!

Rin: Si author lagi stress nih gara-gara nggak ada review di fic-nya yang baru ._.

Author: Haha. Kalau misalnya nggak ada yang nge-review, saya discontinued aja ._.

Len: Iya iya. Lebih baik begitu.

Author: *pundung di pojokan*

Rin: Etto... RnR, Minna? ^^"


	12. Accident and Drama

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Saya update setahun! Gomen! *bows*

Rin: Tau, nih.

Len: Ahh... Lemot~

Author: Jangan banyak omong lagi! Ayo kita mulai!

* * *

_Rinto's POV_

Aku yang tidak sadar atau bagaimana? Aku sadar, sih. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti. Yang aku tahu pasti adalah Lenka lebih diam daripada biasanya. Ini sudah dari kemarin, semenjak aku cerita kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin-chan. Kenapa, ya? Nggak biasanya Lenka begini. Biasanya ia mendukungku, apa pun itu. Atau ia lebih memilih Rin-chan bersama Len? Tidak biasanya begini...

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang. Lenka berjalan di sampingku. Ya, dia ada di sana. Tapi ketenangannya membuatku tak sadar bahwa ia ada di sana. Seperti ia sedang tak berada di sampingku saja.

"Oi..." Aku memanggil Lenka pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi aku mengetahui bahwa Lenka menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" Akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Aku pikir kau nggak ada di sini. Soalnya nggak ada suaranya, sih," ujarku setengah menggodanya. Lenka terdiam lagi.

"Apa kau nggak ada perasaan kalau aku ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga. Kenapa aku hanya bicara tanpa berpikir?

"Eh? Nggak, kok. Tentu aku tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau agak diam. Kenapa, ya?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lenka hanya diam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku hanya capek," jawab Lenka dengan nada datar. Aku kaget. Sejak kapan Lenka jadi dingin begini?

"Lenka, kau... berubah," ujarku dengan nada yang datar pula padanya. Lenka hanya diam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kemudian Lenka berlari meninggalkanku. Aku tak sempat mengejarnya. Ia terlalu cepat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Lenka marah padaku? Apa yang kuperbuat hingga dia marah? Apa...

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

Rinto no baka! Kau nggak sadar akan perasaanku padamu? Aku memang tak mengatakannya, tapi kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Kita ini kembar! Kau yang dulu bilang kalau kembar itu bisa merasakan apa yang kembar satunya lagi rasakan! Tapi apa buktinya? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau nggak sadar akan perasaanku? Kenapa?

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung air mataku. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini? Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar? Harus seperti apa aku berubah? Seperti apa pun aku berubah, aku tak mungkin seperti gadis yang kau sukai. Aku tak mungkin bisa seperti Rin-chan. Semua usahaku sia-sia. Karena aku... tak dianggap olehmu.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Halo. Jumpa lagi denganku.

"Eh, dramanya bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Len ketika pulang sekolah. Len hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan drama itu. Toh aku tak kebagian peran.

"Seminggu lagi," ujar Len sambil menghela napas. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah, ya?" tanya Len bingung. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Aku tak mungkin bilang padanya kalau aku cemburu ketika ia bermain drama dengan Lenka-chan, kan? Nggak mungkin. Aku nggak boleh bilang begitu. Lebih baik aku buang perasaan ini sebelum terlambat.

"Jadi kostumnya?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu gampang. Nanti saja," jawab Len. Ia melipat tangan untuk menahan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kostumnya seperti apa, ya? Aku belum dapat membayangkannya.

"Itu... Lenka-chan?" gumamku pelan ketika menangkap sesosok anak berambut pirang. Len menoleh padaku yang berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa? Ayo," ajaknya.

"Itu Lenka-chan, ya?" tanyaku sambil menengok padanya.

"Eh?" Len kaget.

"Lenka-chan?" Aku mendekatinya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ternyata memang benar ia Lenka-chan! Tapi matanya sembab. Ada apa, ya?

"R-Rin-chan? Len-kun?" balasnya dengan suara parau.

Aku heran. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya serak dan matanya sembab? Apa ia habis menangis?

"Lenka-chan nangis, ya?" tebakku.

Lenka-chan hanya diam. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari kursi itu.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Sore ja," katanya datar. Kemudian tanpa menunggu reaksi kami, ia lari meninggalkanku dan Len.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Len bingung. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

"Rin! Besok drama, lho!" seru sahabatku sambil menepuk pundakku. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau_ tosca_ panjang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan Miku.

"Lenka-chan bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Miku.

"Eh? Kenapa dengannya? Ia baik-baik saja, mungkin. Hanya saja, ia tak bersemangat. Ia lesu sekali. Tapi kalau bermain drama, ia baik. Entah kenapa," jawab Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sudah seminggu ini Lenka-chan diam. Rinto-kun juga agak diam. Dua kembar Kagami itu tidak terlihat saling menyapa atau berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Apa mereka punya masalah?

"Rin, pulang, yuk." Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menoleh padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

.

.

"Eh... Kagami-san di mana, ya?" tanya Miku bingung. Ia sudah bolak-balik tiga kali untuk mencari Lenka-chan. Sebentar lagi drama akan dimulai. Kenapa Lenka-chan belum datang juga?

"Rinto-kun juga belum datang," ujarku bingung.

"Oi! Oi! Lenka-san mana?" teriak Len. Ia bergegas masuk. Aku terpaku padanya. Kini ia sudah memakai kostum yang dibuat oleh Teto dan Miku untuk drama.

"Ng-Nggak tahu. Rinto-kun juga belum datang," jawabku beberapa detik kemudian.

"Apa?" seru Teto kaget. Ia bergabung dengan kami.

Tiba-tiba Miku mendapat telepon.

"Halo? ... Oh? Kagami-kun? ... Kenapa? Kau belum datang, drama sebentar lagi dimulai. ... A-APA? ... Um... Ya sudah. ... Iya. ... Ja." Miku menutup ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kagami-san kecelakaan," ujar Miku lemas.

Mataku membesar. Lenka-chan... kecelakaan?

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana ini?" tanya Teto dengan suara gemetar.

"Oi!" Aku menoleh. Aku melihat Rinto-kun berlari ke arah kami.

"Lenka-chan kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" seruku panik. Aku tidak peduli pada drama ini. Yang penting adalah Lenka-chan!

"Lenka... tidak apa-apa, mungkin? Sekarang ia hanya dirawat di rumah sakit," jawab Rinto-kun gugup.

Aku cemas sekali dengan keadaannya. Kecelakaan apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Sekarang... bagaimana dengan drama-nya?

"Bagaimana dengan drama-nya?" tanya Miku gugup.

"Kau masih bisa bermain, kan?" tanya Teto pada Rinto-kun. Rinto-kun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, Lenka..."

"Kenapa tidak Rin-chan saja," ujar Mikuo-kun tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Ide bagus! Rin pasti sudah hafal dialog-nya!" tambah Miku menggebu-gebu.

Aku terdiam. Di saat seperti ini aku bermain drama? Apa bisa?

"Aku nggak bisa. Lenka-chan sekarang..." Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi gagal. Aku tak dapat berbicara dengan lancar.

"Jangan khawatir. Lenka-san pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Len. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku tersenyum padanya. Yosh! Aku tahu aku pasti bisa!

.

.

"_Perasaan suka itu apa?_" tanyaku di tengah-tengah drama.

"_Aku tak begitu mengerti. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku mengerti._" Len membalas. Sesuai dialog.

"_Apa?_" balasku.

"Aku suka padamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku memerah. Ini... tak ada di dialog!

"A-Aku juga suka padamu," jawabku sambil tersenyum pula. Aku tidak berbohong, kok.

* * *

_Rinto's POV_

Aku mengintip dari balik panggung. Tak kusangka drama dapat berjalan dengan lumayan lancar. Yah, ini baik.

"Lancar, ya?" tanya Hatsune-san. Ia berdiri di sampingku. Aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Di mana Mikuo?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di belakang panggung," jawab Hatsune-san. Aku merasa agak grogi dan tidak tenang. Bagaimana dengan Lenka, ya?

"Hatsune-san, aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu!" seruku dengan terburu-buru.

Hatsune-san menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Menjenguk Lenka," ujarku, seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Hatsune-san hanya mengangguk. "Bilang padanya kami titip salam! Cepat sembuh!" Ia tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan lari meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Kagami Lenka ada di kamar berapa, ya?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi pada suster di rumah sakit yang merawat Lenka. Suster itu mengangkat alis.

"Kagami Lenka siapa, ya?" balasnya bertanya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kagami Lenka. Ia adik kembarku yang kecelakaan," ujarku tidak sabaran. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai sambil melipat tangan tanda tidak sabar.

"Oh!" Akhirnya suster itu sadar juga. Ia membuka sebuah buku tebal. "Lantai tiga kamar nomor 308."

"Makasih," jawabku singkat dan datar. Kemudian aku berlari menuju lift dan menuju lantai tiga. Aku berlari menuju kamar nomor 308. Setelah itu aku membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Kamar itu sepi. Juga gelap dan dingin. Mungkin Lenka masih tertidur? Aku menyalakan sebuah lampu kecil yang berada di samping ranjang tidur. Aku dapat melihat Lenka dengan mata terpejam. Ya, ia sedang tertidur. Lenka, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku ada di sini. Mengkhawatirkan... keadaanmu.

Lenka, aku ada di sini. Aku sedang berada di sampingmu. Apa kau bisa mendengarku?

Aku membelai pelan rambut Lenka yang lembut. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah. Bagian kepala, tangan, dan kakinya diperban. Aku harap Lenka tidak apa-apa. Tidak gegar otak, kan? Atau anemia? Tidak, kan? Tidak. Lenka akan baik-baik saja.

"R-Rinto?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Aku menyadari kalau Lenka membuka sebelah matanya. Matanya yang sebelah lagi diperban.

"Lenka? Kau sudah sadar?" ujarku lirih. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Lenka terdiam.

"Ya," katanya.

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Ya," kataku.

Aku dapat merasakannya membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Kini seluruh tubuhku luka. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sakit. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Apakah Kami-sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup? Aku sudah tak kuat. Sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tapi rasa sakit di tubuhku ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Lenka, jangan buat aku khawatir," ujar Rinto seperti biasanya. Namun aku dapat merasakan nada bicaranya kali ini menjadi lebih lembut.

Tak terasa air mataku menitik. "Ma-Maaf," jawabku.

"Eh? Kenapa nangis? Jangan nangis," ujar Rinto pelan. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan air mata ini. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Kami-sama, tolong bantu aku.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Makin lama bertambah deras. Air mata ini seperti rasa sakit yang kupendam dari dulu. Kini dapat kukeluarkan semuanya.

"Jangan menangis," kata Rinto lembut. Ia terus menghapus air mataku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku dapat merasakan mataku masih basah.

"Bagaimana drama-nya?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Drama-nya? Hm... Rin-chan yang menggantikanmu," jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Rin-chan dan Len-kun pasti senang..." Aku berkata dengan lirih tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

Aku tak sadar kalau aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Gawat! Aku menyakiti hati kakakku sendiri! Rinto, kan, suka pada Rin-chan!

"G-Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Kau, kan, suka dengan Rin-chan," ujarku terburu-buru. Aku merasakan sakit lagi. Sakit di bagian dadaku. Hatiku... sakit.

Rinto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah tidak suka pada Rin-chan lagi," jawabnya dengan pelan, hampir tak didengar. Namun aku masih bisa menangkapnya.

Eh? Rinto tak suka pada Rin-chan lagi?

"J-Jadi? Kenapa kau begitu mudah melepaskan Rin-chan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Karena aku menyadari ada seseorang yang menyayangi. Sangat menyayangiku. Aku tak butuh Rin-chan. Aku hanya butuh dirinya." Rinto tersenyum manis.

"Oh?" Aku agak kaget. Rinto menyukai gadis lain? Siapa itu?

"Kau mau tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Rinto seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau mau kasih tahu aku siapa itu, ya terserah."

"Yah... Aku kasih tahu, deh. Dia itu..." Aku menunggu jawaban Rinto.

"Adik kembarku," jawab Rinto akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ini... mimpikah?

.

.

Apa? Aku? Aku masih belum percaya.

"A-Aku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya," jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanyaku masih bingung. Aku terkejut. Ini tak mungkin. Masa Rinto suka padaku?

"Yah... Aku tahu kita bersaudara," jawab Rinto. Ia memelukku pelan. Wajahku merona merah. Pelukan Rinto terasa... hangat.

"Tapi aku akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu padaku yang melebihi saudara. Aku yang bodoh. Aku tidak sadar akan perasaanmu itu. Kau pasti sudah memendamnya dalam-dalam, kan? Sekarang... um, aku suka padamu," tutur Rinto panjang lebar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Aku terkaget-kaget mendengar serangkaian kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"A-Aku juga sayang sama Rinto. Lebih dari sekedar saudara," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rinto memutar kepalanya, menatapku. Kemudian ia balas tersenyum. Detik berikutnya kami berdua tertawa.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update!

Rin: Ending-nya Rinto sama Lenka.

Len: Tahu, nih. Kita kapan?

Author: Jangan bawel! Kalo mereka udah dapet happy ending, kalian nggak ada yang ganggu, kan? *emosi*

Rin: I-Iya. Tapi kenapa author baka marah-marah sama kita?

Author: Stress *mojok*

Len: Ano... RnR, Minna?

Rin: Biar si author bisa lanjutin fic ini, dibutuhkan review sebanyak-banyaknya, ya~ *pukpuk author*


	13. Sayonara

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Ending di chapter yang lalu itu menggantung banget. Aku jadi bingung mau lanjutin dari mana.

Rin: Author baka, sih!

Len: Makanya, buat ending jangan ngegantung terus.

Author: Suka-suka saya! *bawa roadroller*

Rin: ... Roadroller gue! Astaga!

Len: Bodo! Jangan peduliin itu, Rin! Ayo kabur! KABUR! *narik Rin*

Rin + Len: *kabur*

Author: *ngejar pake roadroller*

Lenka: Um... Maaf, telat update. Makulm si author, nih. ^^"

Rinto: Enjoy, Minna-san~ *nonton Rin, Len, sama author kejar-kejaran*

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Orang yang kusayangi berada di depanku. Sedang berada bersamaku. Berbicara denganku. Bercanda denganku. Tertawa denganku. Bahkan ia mengatakan kalau ia... menyayangiku, ralat, mencintaiku. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau aku mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Aku masih ingin seperti ini. Aku tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Kalau ini kenyataan, tolong hentikan waktu ini. Aku masih ingin terus berada bersamanya. Hentikan waktu ini, Tuhan. Sekali ini saja. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi apa salahnya berada bersama orang yang kusukai?

"Rinto," aku memanggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" jawab kembaranku sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang ramah, penuh kasih sayang. Senyum itu memancarkan kehangatan. Hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Ini mimpi, ya?" tanyaku pelan. Rinto hanya menggeleng sambil terus tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas lega. Oh, bukan mimpi?

"Kenapa? Kau kaget aku bilang bahwa gadis yang kusukai itu kau?" balas Rinto lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bukan?

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya," lanjut Rinto.

"Oh?" Aku memiringkan kepala. "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti pendirianmu itu berubah?" lanjutku.

Rinto hanya tertawa. Tawanya terdengar santai. Seakan membuat tubuhku melayang dengan ringannya.

Kami-sama, terima kasih. Kau memberikan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini. Akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan semua penderitaanku selama ini. Bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi. Rinto.

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Aku menunduk sedikit untuk memberi hormat. Benar-benar drama yang hebat! Aku tak menyangka semua akan berjalan seperti ini. Kembaranku, Len juga memberi hormat dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia puas, sepertiku.

"Eh? Di mana Rinto-kun? Bukannya tadi dia bermain juga?" selaku ketika melihat Rinto-kun tidak maju ke depan para penonton untuk memberi hormat. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk mencarinya.

"Tadi Kagami-kun ijin ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kagami-san. Kau tahu, kan, perannya itu hanya di awal-awal saja?" jawab Miku. Ia menyambut kami berdua sambil menyerahkan sebuah minuman soda.

Aku menerimanya dan langsung membuka kaleng minuman soda itu. Begitu juga Len.

"Oh? Kami boleh ikut setelah ini?" tanya Len setelah meneguk soda-nya.

Miku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menyampaikan salam dari kita semua," ujar Miku lagi.

"Kalau sudah khawatir dengan Lenka-chan, dia pasti tak ingat apa-apa lagi," aku tertawa kecil. Miku hanya mendengus, lalu tersenyum.

"Terpaksa kita harus menyampaikannya sendiri," ujar Teto. Ia langsung bergabung dengan kami.

"Bukannya Rinto suka denganmu, ya? Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau dengan Kagami-san, ia bisa lupa dan _enjoy_ begitu?" tanya Mikuo-kun padaku. Wajahku memerah untuk seketika. Tapi tidak selamanya Rinto-kun suka padaku, kan?

"Tidak mungkin. Rinto-kun pasti sudah tidak suka padaku," jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu dulu. Kita mau menjenguk Lenka-san, kan?" ujar Len. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia kesal. Kami semua mengangguk.

Lalu Len menarik tanganku ke pintu keluar. Mungkin mau naik taksi ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku benar. Kami semua memasuki taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan. Sejak kapan ada taksi menunggu? Lupakan saja.

Di dalam taksi, aku dan yang lainnya hanya diam. AC yang berada di taksi ini menyejukkan diriku dan pikiranku. Aku menatap teman-temanku.

Miku. Gadis berambut hijau_ tosca_ yang diikat dua itu menatap keluar jendela. Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya, bahkan sorotan matanya. Sorotan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia gelisah. Mungkin ia khawatir akan Lenka-chan.

Teto. Ia duduk berada di sampingku. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tenang. Tapi tak jarang ia bergerak untuk mengubah posisi duduk. Atau kadang-kadang memainkan jari. Sepertinya ia juga khawatir dengan Lenka-chan.

Mikuo-kun. Pacar Miku itu duduk di samping Miku sambil mengelus pundak gadis itu. Mungkin menenangkannya. Sedangkan Miku hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil memegang tangan Mikuo-kun yang berada di pundaknya. Tapi tak jarang juga Mikuo-kun menghela napas.

Len. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia kesal. Kenapa? Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga kelihatan cemas dan gelisah. Len peduli dengan Lenka-chan? Biasanya Len tidak peduli pada gadis lain. Lupakan sajalah. Wajar kalau ia khawatir dengan Lenka-chan. Tapi sepertinya ia kelihatan cemas dan khawatir bukan karena Lenka-chan.

Aku sendiri tidak dapat diam. Kadang aku bergerak ke sana kemari. Sampai Len membisikkanku untuk tetap diam karena taksi ini sempit. Aku hanya mengangguk tapi beberapa menit kemudian pasti bergerak kesana kemari. Aku sendiri cemas dengan Lenka-chan sejak awal. Tapi ada sebuah pikiran yang menjanggal di pikiranku juga. Kenapa Len mengubah dialog saat drama tadi? Aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi kurasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya.

Sebuah bangunan putih besar mulai tampak dari jendela taksi.

"Pak, di sini saja," ujar Teto tiba-tiba. Taksi yang kami tumpangi pun perlahan-lahan berhenti. Kami keluar satu per satu. Kemudian Miku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada sopir taksi itu.

"Yuk, kita cari kamar Kagami-san," ujar Miku dengan suara parau. Sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir.

.

.

Pintu putih sekarang berada di hadapanku. Aku ragu. Apa sebaiknya aku membuka pintu itu? Atau mengetuknya terlebih dahulu? Aku menatap ke arah Len yang berada di sampingku.

Akhirnya tanpa ragu Len membuka pintu kamar itu karena terdengar sepi sekali.

Kamar ini gelap. Ada AC yang menyejukkan ruangan ini. Aku menatap ke dalam. Kemudian melihat ada sosok bayangan di sana.

"Rinto-kun?" Aku berbisik. Kemudian aku mendapat balasan dari bisikanku itu.

"Rin-chan," balasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kagami-san?" seru Miku tiba-tiba. Teto menepuk pundak Miku pelan, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Ketika kami semua sudah berada di dalam kamar, dengan gesit Mikuo-kun menutup pintu kamar.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang tidur," jawab Rinto-kun. Ia membelai lembut rambut Lenka-chan yang keemasan itu. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau nggak menyampaikan salam kita padanya, ya?" tanya Miku masam.

Rinto-kun tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku lupa. Benar-benar terlalu khawatir dengannya tadi."

"Ohh... Tidak apa-apa," jawab Teto pelan.

Kemudian kami melihat ke arah Lenka-chan. Ia masih tidur.

"Lenka-chan kecelakaan kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Um... Kecelakaan mobil," jawab Rinto-kun kikuk. Ia masih menatap wajah kembarannya. Kemudian dengan lembut dibelainya rambut adik kembarnya itu.

"Wah... Bahaya sekali. Ya sudah. Kita tunggu sama Kagami-san bangun saja. Baru nanti kita tanya padanya," ujar Mikuo-kun setengah berbisik. Kami semua mengangguk.

Di rumah sakit kami menghabiskan waktu dengan aktivitas berbeda. Aku berbincang dengan Miku dengan suara kecil. Tak lama kemudian Teto bergabung dengan kami. Sedangkan Rinto-kun dan Mikuo-kun berbicara tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan. Len? Dia mana peduli. Ia hanya membaca sebuah buku yang disediakan di sana.

"Ukh..." Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku. Kedengarannya seperti merintih. Aku mengalihkan pandang menuju Lenka-chan. Ya, ia bergerak sedikit.

"Lenka-chan?" seruku kaget. Aku memalingkan wajah dan segera berpindah. Kini aku sudah berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Aduh..." Ia merintih lagi.

"L-Lenka? Doushite?" Rinto-kun ikut-ikutan. Ia mengelus rambut Lenka-chan dengan lembut. Mata Lenka-chan masih tertutup. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya berkeringat. Keringat dingin, mungkin? Ada apa dengan Lenka-chan?

"Lenka-chan kenapa?" seruku menggebu-gebu.

"Rin!" Len menarik lenganku. Aku menengok padanya. "Biarkan Rinto mengurusnya dahulu," lanjutnya sambil menarikku ke belakang. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Se-Sesak," aku hanya dapat mendengar Lenka-chan berbicara dengan lemahnya.

"Apa? Sesak? Sesak napas? Cepat panggil dokter!" teriak Miku dengan paniknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mendorong pacarnya itu keluar untuk memanggil suster dan juga dokter. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria dengan baju putih dan seorang wanita dengan baju yang putih pula, memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian silahkan keluar," ujar suster itu dengan lembut.

"A-Apa? Tapi..." Teto berusaha mengelak. Tapi ia didorong pelan oleh sang suster.

"Dokter, ijinkan saya di sini. Dia adik saja!" seru Rinto-kun panik. Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian sang suster menarik Rinto-kun dan mendorongnya dengan pelan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Kagami-san kenapa?" Aku dapat melihat Miku yang terisak. Sedangkan Mikuo-kun sibuk menenangkannya. Aku hanya dapat melihat Miku yang wajahnya basah dipenuhi air mata itu dengan senyuman miris. Hambar sekali rasanya.

Aku agak terloncat kaget ketika punggungku disentuh dengan lembut. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Len yang tersenyum sedih ke arahku.

"Kalau mau nangis, nangis saja," ujar Len lembut.

Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. Tapi aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Lama-kelamaan air mataku pun keluar dan aku mulai terisak. Len hanya menghela napas dan dengan lembut ia menarikku ke pelukannya.

Sungguh, aku harap Lenka-chan tidak kenapa-napa.

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

Ng... Putih? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya putih? Aku menatap ke bawah. Apa? Kenapa semuanya juga putih? Tidak hanya "dinding" di sini. Tapi juga lantainya. Semuanya tampak putih. Polos dan bersih. Seperti jiwa manusia yang tak terendam dosa. Aku berjalan pelan di lantai putih bersih itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku sendirian di sini. Tidak ada orang di "ruangan" ini selain aku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning, seperti milikku. Tentu saja aku kenal padanya.

"Okaa-san!" teriakku sambil berlari menujunya. Wanita itu terus berjalan tanpa memedulikanku. Aku terus berlari menuju padanya. Tapi sepertinya jalan ini makin melebar. Membuatku terpisah dengan okaa-san. Aku tak bisa meraihnya. Kenapa? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan okaa-san.

"Okaa-san!" Aku berteriak sekali lagi.

Seketika langit yang berada di atasku berubah menjadi hitam, mendung. Dan tiba-tiba turun hujan disertai badai. Dunia apa ini? Dengan ganasnya hujan itu mengguyur tubuhku hingga basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Aku terduduk. Tak terasa air mataku meleleh. Aku tak bisa bertemu dengan okaa-san lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar okaa-san berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh padaku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut. Seketika air mataku berhenti mengalir.

"Lenka, jadilah anak yang baik," ujarnya lembut. Kemudian aku dapat melihat okaa-san melanjutkan jalannya. Tanganku ingin sekali meraih okaa-san, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian hujan badai itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini semuanya hitam. Begitu juga pandanganku. Semua hitam. Aku pusing. Semuanya berputar-putar hingga aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi...

.

.

Ukh... Aku terbangun. Kemudian aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ini. Eh? Kenapa gelap?

Aku melihat ada sebuah lampu kuning kecil yang menerangi ruangan ini. Aku berjalan pelan menuju sumber lampu itu. Dan aku begitu kaget ketika melihat diriku terbaring lemah di ranjang. Sangat lemah.

"Lenka..." Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan lirih. Aku segera menoleh ke sampingku dan mendapati sosok orang yang sangat kukenal. Kakak kembarku, Kagami Rinto.

Rinto? Aku memikirkannya. Aku menyebut namanya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan Rinto? Kenapa dia hanya peduli pada Lenka yang ada di kasur itu. Dan bukan padaku?

Rinto, sadarlah. Aku ada di sini. Aku mengguncangkan bahu Rinto pelan. Ia tak menghiraukanku dan hanya peduli pada Lenka yang ada di kasur. Aku mulai kesal. Rinto! Aku ada di sini. Lihatlah aku!

"Lenka, kapan kau sadar?" Aku mendengar Rinto berbicara sendiri. Aneh. Kenapa dia sendirian di sini? Bukannya tadi ada Rin-chan dan Len-kun, juga teman-teman yang lain di sini?

"Rinto..." Aku memanggil namanya pelan. Seperti mengerti, Rinto menoleh ke arahku.

Air mataku menetes melihat kembaran yang kusayangi itu.

"Lenka," Rinto balas memanggil. Ia segera menggapai tubuhku. Tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak bisa memelukku," ujarku dengan hati yang sakit. Kami-sama, ijinkan aku berada di sampingnya. Walau untuk sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau bisa ambil apa pun dariku.

"Lenka, kenapa?" balas Rinto.

"Aku... seharusnya tidak berada di dunia ini lagi," jawabku dengan senyum sedih. Ya, seharusnya aku sudah mati. Tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Lenka... Jangan ngomong begitu!" seru Rinto kesal. Dari sudut matanya dapat dilihat dia menangis, sedikit.

"Jangan nangis," ujarku.

Rinto mengusap matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya Rinto lagi.

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu. Kalau boleh, aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan kalian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama," balasku. Rinto hanya menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Rinto.

"Seharusnya begitu," balasku singkat.

"Jangan pergi."

"Kalau seharusnya memang begitu?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku sebelum kau pergi."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian akhirnya aku membuka mulut. "Apa?"

"Percayalah. Selalu percaya bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu, menyayangimu... mencintaimu." Rinto tersenyum lembut.

Aku dapat merasakan air mataku menetes lagi. Aku menghapusnya pelan. Rinto mencoba untuk menggapaiku. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti orang yang sesak napas. Aku melirik ke tubuhku yang terbaring kaku di kasur. Ya. Sepertinya waktuku di dunia ini sudah hampir berakhir.

"Lenka! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Rinto. Ia menggigit bibir. Matanya mengarah menujuku, bukan menuju tubuh kaku itu. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Selamat tinggal, Rinto. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mengingatmu. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku," ujarku sambil meneteskan air mata. Tanpa memedulikan kata-kataku, Rinto menarikku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa bibirnya itu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Aku tak berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Ciuman pertama dan terakhirku, mungkin? Beberapa detik kemudian Rinto menjauhi wajahku pelan.

Aku sempat tersenyum padanya. Kemudian bergumam kecil sambil mengelus pipinya. "Sayonara..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update! Maaf lama! Maaf! Saya bingung nentuin alurnya! *bows*

Lenka: Kenapa saya mati at the end?

Rinto: Tau, nih, si author. *pinjem roadroller-nya Rin*

Author: Huwaa! Saya baru pertama kali buat adegan kissu. Hancur! *kabur*

Lenka: Review, Minna~


	14. Friendship Night

**TRIANGLE LOVE**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Summary:  
"Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

Author: Minna, saya kembali ._.v

Rin: Lama bener hiatus-nya!

Author: Tadinya pikir mau hiatus lebih lama lagi. Oh, iya. Kok, di fic ini, rating ditulis teen, ya? owo

Len: Dia baru nyadar. Padahal dia yang nulis.

Rin: Emang dia aneh. Nggak heran.

Author: Lupakan saja, deh =="

* * *

Rinto's POV

Aku menoleh ke arah tubuh Lenka yang sepertinya gelisah. Apa ini sudah saatnya untukku dan Lenka berpisah? Aku panik saat ini. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sampai pada akhirnya terlihat garis lurus di layar monitor, dan Lenka terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tenang. Matanya tertutup. Sedangkan aku dapat melihat jelas bahwa senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Lenka!" Aku meneriakki namanya sambil mengguncangkan-guncangkan tubuhnya, berharap agar ia segera sadar. Aku harap begitu, tapi bagaimana jika Kami-sama tidak menghendaki demikian?

"Rinto-kun?" seru seseorang. Aku menengok dan mendapati Rin-chan yang berada di samping pintu. Kemudian teman-teman yang lain menyusul. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang sudah mulai keluar dari ujung mataku.

"Ada apa dengan Lenka-san?" seru Len, disusul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Mereka memeriksa Lenka sebentar. Mengecek denyut nadinya. Atau detak jantungnya. Sampai dokter itu menoleh padaku dan menggeleng dengan tatapan iba.

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Kami sudah tak dapat bersama Lenka lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku dan menggeleng seperti isyarat dokter tadi.

Rin-chan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Len menarik Rin-chan ke dalam rangkulannya. Meskipun ia sendiri mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai keluar.

Hatsune-san menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil saputangan.

Mikuo hanya memeluk Hatsune-san yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya sambil sibuk menenangkan pacarnya juga dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kasane-san... Aku tidak tahu. Ia berlari keluar begitu aku menggelengkan kepala ke arah mereka. Sepertinya menuju toilet. Mungkin ia tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dirinya menangis.

Aku sendiri menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangisku. Sementara tangan kananku mulai menyapu air mata yang keluar. Aku melihat ke arah dokter yang dengan pelan menutupi tubuh Lenka yang kaku dengan kain putih.

"Aku... akan mengabarkan pada ayahku tentang kematian Lenka," ujarku pelan pada dokter yang berada di hadapanku. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak yakin apakah otou-san sedang sibuk atau tidak. Tapi biar sibuk, beliau harus tahu bahwa anaknya ini mengalami kecelakaan dan tak dapat tinggal bersama kami lagi.

Maka aku keluar dari ruangan ini dan menelepon ayahku yang sekarang berada di luar negeri.

"Otou-san? ... Ya, aku tahu otou-san sedang sibuk, tapi ada satu hal yang aku ingin katakan pada otou-san... Otou-san, aku mohon, sebentar saja! Aku hanya ingin otou-san tahu kalau Lenka... sudah meninggal... Etto... hari ini... Otou-san akan pulang? ... Souka. Sore ja." Aku menutup _handphone_-ku. Ketika aku menelepon otou-san, ia sudah marah-marah duluan dengan alasan sibuk. Ketika mendengar Lenka meninggal, ia langsung panik dan ingin pulang ke Jepang. Bagaimana, sih.

"Rinto-kun," Aku mendengar sebuah suara familiar di telingaku.

"Oh, Rin-chan. Kenapa?" balasku sambil tersenyum kecil pada gadis yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ano... Pemakaman Lenka-chan mau dilaksanakan besok," ujar Rin-chan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian Rin-chan berlari kecil menuju tempat di mana teman-temanku menunggu. Sedangkan aku masih belum ingin kembali. Aku masih ingin sendiri dengan pikiranku untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Lenka sudah meninggal.

Aku masih menunggu di rumah sakit untuk beberapa jam. Begitu juga teman-teman yang lain. Untung saja besok kami sudah mulai libur musim dingin. Jadi tidak ada sekolah dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

Teman-temanku tampak sibuk sendiri. Rin-chan tidur dengan bersandar pada bahu Len. Sedangkan Len membaca buku. Kasane-san berbicara dengan Hatsune-san dengan suara kecil. Sedangkan Mikuo sedang membeli makanan keluar. Tanpa Lenka rasanya aneh. Aku seperti tak punya teman. Dengan begini kita jadi berenam, bukan bertujuh seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku kembali," ujar Mikuo sambil membawa dua kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Okairi," Aku menyambutnya sambil mengambil salah satu kantung plastik di tangannya, kemudian membuka kantung plastik itu.

"Rin, bangun," Aku mendengar Len membangunkan adiknya itu.

Tak lama kemudian kami sudah duduk di meja makan yang ada di food court dengan makanan yang berada di depan kami masing-masing.

"Itadakimasu~" ujar kami berenam berbarengan sebelum makan. Kemudian kami makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di rumah kami untuk... dua atau tiga hari?" Akhirnya Rin-chan yang membuka pembicaraan. Len langsung menengok ke arah adiknya sambil menatapnya dengan kaget, tanpa berbicara apa-apa karena mulutnya masih penuh. Rin-chan hanya membalasnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hontou? Nginap di rumah Rin dan Len?" Hatsune-san ikut-ikutan.

"Boleh juga," ujar Kasane-san pelan sementara tangannya membuka bungkusan roti. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya menyenangkan, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah. Mikuo juga mengangguk.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, sore ini kalian siap-siap dan menuju rumah kita, oke?" balas Rin-chan. Sedangkan Len diam saja mendengarnya, seperti menyerahkan semua pada adik kembarnya.

Kami semua mengangguk. Selesai makan, kami membereskan sampah-sampah yang tercecer.

"Kita menunggu di sini lagi, ya?" tanya Kasane-san selagi berjalan menuju ruangan untuk menunggu Lenka tadi.

"Um... Kita pulang saja. Siap-siap untuk nanti malam. Besok kita harus ikut dalam pemakaman Lenka," ujarku. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

Aku baru saja akan mengambil tasku, tapi aku segera berhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat kukenal sedang duduk di tempat kami duduk tadi.

"Otou-san!" teriakku memanggilnya. Laki-laki yang tak lain dari ayahku itu segera menengok. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan masam. Aku tak percaya otou-san dapat kembali ke Jepang secepat ini.

"Otou-san sudah kembali? Cepat se-" Ucapanku terputus ketika sesuatu mendarat di pipiku.

Pipiku kini memerah. Aku hanya terdiam dengan kaget. Sedangkan otou-san menatapku dengan pandangan murka sambil mengelus tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menamparku.

"Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain?" teriak otou-san dengan marah padaku. Beliau mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku hanya diam membeku. Doushite? Kenapa otou-san bersikap seperti ini setelah lama tidak bertemu? Apakah hanya Lenka yang penting baginya? Apa aku tak dianggap anaknya lagi?

"Tapi kecelakaan itu memang tak disengaja! Semua itu berlangsung dengan cepat! Aku tak dapat melindunginya! Dia..." Aku berhenti berbicara ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa? Jelaskan semuanya!" seru otou-san dengan marah padaku.

"Jadi..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Wah, hari ini drama-nya akan ditampilkan, ya," ujar Lenka pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian kembali berjalan di sampingku, menuju sekolah tentunya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya berlagak seperti anak kecil.

"Kau pasti senang sekali, ya, bisa bermain drama dengan Len. Ia juga hebat," ujarku berbasa-basi sedikit. Meskipun saat mengatakan hal itu, dadaku terasa agak sakit. Apa aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin!

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Len-kun?" tanya Lenka dengan wajah polos. Aku hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan. Kemudian dengan pelan Lenka melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku lebih senang kalau dapat bermain drama dengan Rinto. Meskipun Rinto tidak begitu bisa bermain drama, tapi aku senang kalau Rinto yang jadi pasanganku dalam main drama," lanjut adik kembarku itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dengan wajah yang memerah pula.

"Rinto! Awas!" seru Lenka. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Aku tak memerhatikan jalan dan melihat ada mobil yang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arah kami. Sepertinya pengendara mobil itu mabuk. Secepat kilat Lenka mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terbanting ke seberang jalan.

Semuanya terjadi cepat. Hingga aku meneriakkan namanya, sebelum mobil itu menabrak adik kembarku.

"LENKA!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak mengingat kecelakaan tadi. Sedangkan otou-san menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"Lenka bisa melindungimu, kenapa kau tidak?" teriaknya lagi.

"Gomenasai." Aku menunduk.

"Setelah kehilangan ibumu, kau mau kehilangan adikmu juga?" teriak otou-san lagi. Aku hanya diam, tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Jawab, Rinto! Atau..."

"Ojii-san, ini bukan salah Rinto-kun! Ini..." Aku menyadari salah seorang temanku memutuskan omongan ayahku. Siapa itu, sepertinya aku tahu. Dan yang membuatku kaget, dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Dia... Hatsune-san.

"Hatsune-san..." Aku balas memanggilnya.

"Miku benar, ojii-san! Semuanya terjadi cepat dan itu bukan salah Rinto-kun!" tambah Rin-chan. Kemudian satu per satu temanku mulai berpandangan dan mengangguk.

Otou-san menatap ke arah mereka kemudian mendesah. Ia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum lemah. Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat merasakan bahwa otou-san mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Maafkan otou-san, Rinto. Otou-san tidak sadar kalau masih memiliki seorang putra yang baik," ujarnya. Aku hanya diam. Antara senang dan terharu. Aku terharu akan ucapan otou-san, dan juga belaan dari teman-temanku.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, nih?" ujar Kasane-san memecah keheningan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku akan berada di sini sebentar. Untuk mengurus pemakaman Lenka besok bersama otou-san," jawabku. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka meninggalkanku dan otou-san berdua di sini.

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hal terakhir yang kulakukan adalah melambaikan tangan ke arah Miku dan teman-teman yang lain. Kemudian aku menunggu Len membuka pintu rumah kami. Menurutku sebenarnya lebih asyik tinggal berdua saja bersama saudara, seperti aku dan Len saat ini. Dibanding jika bersama orang tua. Itu hanya menurutku, ya.

"Kenapa kau langsung memutuskan begini?" tanya Len sambil mendesah. Ia menaruh tasnya di sofa. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, kan? Daripada kita juga nantinya bosan berdua saja di rumah," jawabku. Kemudian aku memasuki kamarku untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Begitu juga Len.

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku melihat ruang tamu saat ini sepi sekali. Mungkin Len masih berada di kamarnya. Maka aku hanya duduk sambil membaca buku untuk menunggu teman-teman yang lain.

Aku langsung menutup buku yang kubaca ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Bisa ditebak siapa yang datang? Miku.

"Konbawa," sapaku pada Miku. Ternyata tidak hanya Miku saja. Ada Teto juga.

"Konbawa, Rin," balas mereka berdua.

"Ayo, masuk," ajakku. Aku mempersilahkan kedua temanku itu untuk masuk. Setelah itu aku menunjuk kamarku yang nanti akan dipakai untuk kami bertiga.

"Len di mana?" tanya Miku ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Baru saja ia berbicara begitu, terdengar suara pintu kamar Len yang terbuka.

"Sudah datang?" sambut Len sambil menutup pintunya. Miku dan Teto hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ketukan pintu lagi.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," tawar Miku senang. Bisa kupastikan, ia menduga bahwa yang datang adalah Mikuo-kun. Dan ternyata dugaanku tidak salah.

"Yo. Konbawa," sapa Mikuo-kun. Len menyuruhnya untuk menaruh barang-barang yang dibawanya di kamarnya.

"Eh, nanti buat tidur cukup nggak, tempat tidurnya?" Teto tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang nggak normal, menurutku. Aku dan Len langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kau cek saja, deh, kamarnya. Pasti cukuplah," jawabku. Teto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, kalian sudah mandi, kan?" tanya Len. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Malam ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Miku.

Aku berpikir. Apa yang enak, ya?

"Bagaimana kalau masak bersama?" usul Teto tiba-tiba. Aku melonjak kegirangan. Pasti itu akan menjadi hal yang hebat! Bermain-main di dapur, kemudian menikmati hasil masakan di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Setelah mengantuk, baru tidur.

"Boleh boleh," jawabku sambil mengangguk-angguk. Yang lainnya juga setuju. Aku mengajak yang lain untuk masuk ke dapur. Untung saja dapur di rumahku ini besar. Pasti cukup untuk enam orang.

"Kita bagi kelompok saja. Bagaimana?" usul Miku.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Len!" seruku sambil memeluk tangan Len secara spontan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, gomenasai! Itu spontan!" seruku kaget. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menyembunyikan tanganku di belakang kemudian menghadap ke bawah. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Haha. Aku dengan Mikuo-kun!" seru Miku. Teto cemberut.

"Aku nggak ada _partner_," ujar Teto.

"Kau bisa dengan Rinto-kun, kan?" usul Miku. Aku menangguk-angguk. Sekarang aku tahu kalau Miku memanggil Rinto-kun juga dengan nama kecilnya, sama sepertiku. Sepertinya kita harus berlatih untuk memanggil nama kecil teman-teman lainnya.

"Uh... Ya sudah," jawab Teto akhirnya.

Ketika kami diam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dimasak, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada pintu yang diketuk. Pasti Rinto-kun.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku bukakan pintu dulu. Itu pasti Rinto-kun," ujarku. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, aku berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Konbawa. Ayo masuk," sambutku. Rinto-kun hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar Len, kami menyusul ke dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Mikuo-kun akan buat biskuit. Rin dan Len akan membuat _cake_. Teto dan Rinto-kun membuat roti. Setuju?" ujar Miku mengarahkan apa yang akan kami buat. Kami semua mengangguk.

Aku mengambil bahan-bahannya. Len mengambil peralatannya. Kami semua sibuk dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Walaupun terkadang berbicara sedikit dengan pasangan kami.

"Bahan-bahannya," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan susu, tepung, telur, dan lain-lain. Len mencampur semuanya jadi satu lalu mengaduknya di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Aku mempersiapkan krim yang akan digunakan untuk menghias_ cake_ tersebut.

"Aduh!" seru Len tiba-tiba. Aku melihat ada adonan yang tumpah sedikit ke meja.

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa," ujarku ketika melihatnya panik. Aku kembali membuat krim. Suasana di antara aku dan Len menjadi hening untuk sejenak. Sampai...

"Rin," panggil Len.

Aku menoleh. "A-" Ucapanku terhenti begitu Len mengolesi pipiku dengan adonan. Kemudian ia terkikik. Aku kaget untuk sejenak. Kemudian aku tersenyum iseng.

"Jangan olesi pipiku dengan adonan itu!" seruku. Aku mengambil krim yang sedang kubuat dan mengoleskannya di wajah Len.

"Hei!" balasnya. Ia mengolesi lagi wajahku dengan adonan. Kami tertawa-tawa.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" tanya Miku. Ia akan kembali mengomel. Tapi ucapannya terhenti karena tepung yang aku lempar padanya.

"RIN!" teriak Miku kesal. Ia balas mengolesi wajahku dengan telur. Kemudian Teto menengok dan menjadi "korban" atas lempar-lemparan bahan kami. Akhirnya kami semua bermain di dapur dengan mengolesi tepung, susu, krim, gula, telur, dan bahan-bahan lainnya di wajah teman kami, satu sama lain.

Aku tertawa geli hingga air mataku menetes. Tidak cuma aku saja yang sudah belepotan adonan, yang lainnya juga. Bahkan Len sudah parah sekali keadaannya. Sepertinya ia harus mandi tiga kali hari ini.

"Bagaimana masakannya?" ujar Teto ketika perang dapur ini sudah berhenti, atau mungkin mereda.

"Hm... Bentar lagi selesai," jawabku. Miku juga menyetujui omonganku. Akhirnya kami kembali kepada kesibukkan kami masing-masing. Meskipun dengan wajah dan baju yang belepotan bahan begini.

Setelah Len selesai dengan adonannya, ia menaruh adonan itu di dalam oven. Kemudian kami butuh waktu untuk menunggu agar kue itu jadi. Akhirnya Len membantuku membuat krimnya.

"Dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai, ngapain aja, sih," gerutu Len pelan. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai mengaduknya lagi.

"Aku, kan, nggak begitu bisa masak. Nggak kayak Len," ujarku merengut. Kemudian aku pun ikut mengaduk krimnya. Sendok kami berdentangan ketika mengaduk krim ini.

"Tambahkan susu," ujar Len. Aku mengangguk. Aku menambahkan susu ke dalam adonan krim sedikit. Kemudian Len mengaduk lagi.

Aku memerhatikan wajah Len dari dekat. Ia tampak serius sekali dalam memasak. Walaupun begitu, Len masih terlihat keren. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Apa?" Akhirnya Len sadar bahwa aku memerhatikannya.

"Ng-Nggak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandang. Len hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali mengaduk. Aku bersyukur karena tidak ketahuan bahwa aku memerhatikannya.

Len beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar sesuatu dengan bunyi "ting". Ia berjalan menuju oven dan mengambil _cake_ yang sudah jadi.

"Ayo, kita hias," ujar Len padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku mengambil sendok yang berada di meja untuk menaruh krim ke _cake_-nya. Tepat pada saat itu juga, Len ingin mengambil sendok itu.

Wajahku memerah kembali ketika menyadari bahwa Len memegang tanganku. Len segera melepaskan genggamannya dan membuang muka. Namun aku dapat melihat bahwa wajahnya memerah.

.

.

"Sudah jadi?" tanya Miku. Ia mengelap tangannya yang belepotan cokelat. Aku mengangguk.

Satu per satu di antara kami bergantian untuk mengganti pakaian. Benar-benar semuanya belepotan oleh bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur tadi. Bahkan Teto mencuci rambutnya lagi.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku membawa cake, biskuit, roti, dan makanan yang lain yang tadi kita buat. Aku jadi merasa kayak ibu-ibu sekarang.

Kemudian aku menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Rinto berjalan menuju kemari.

"Yo. Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya.

"Sedikit," jawabku.

Aku dan Rinto memindahkan makanan-makanan yang tadi kita buat ke ruang tamu dengan pelan. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suasana hening untuk sementara.

"Ne, kau suka pada Rin-chan, kan?" ujar Rinto tiba-tiba. Wajahku spontan memerah ketika mendengarnya berbicara. Terlebih lagi caranya menyebut nama Rin.

"E-Eh?" seruku kaget.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Menurutku, _twincest_ tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlambat untuk mengakuinya, Len. Kalau kau terlambat sepertiku..." Rinto menghela napas. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia terlambat untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyukai, atau mungkin mencintai Lenka-san.

"Tapi _twincest_ dilarang, bukan?" balasku.

"**Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?**" Rinto balas bertanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyumnya. Aku berjanji sekarang. Aku akan menjaga Rin sampai ia menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Walaupun aku yakin aku akan susah untuk melepasnya. Tapi tak apa. Asal Rin bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Karena kebahagiaannya merupakan kebahagiaanku.

Aku hendak membuka mulut lagi untuk membalas ucapan Rinto. Tapi tidak jadi. Karena Rin dan yang lain sudah datang.

"Yuk, kita nikmati malam ini!" serunya. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya di sofa, duduk di sampingku. Kami berenam menonton TV dalam gelap. Karena kami mematikan semua lampu di ruangan ini dan hanya cahaya dari TV yang menyala. Sambil menyantap makanan yang tadi kami buat, tentunya.

Posisi teman-temanku sudah tidak karuan. Ada yang tengkurap, ada yang tiduran, ada yang duduk dengan kaki kesana-kemari. Tidak menentu, deh, pokoknya.

Aku berhenti memakan kueku ketika menyadari sesuatu yang lembut jatuh di bahuku. Aku menengok. Wajahku memerah ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah Rin. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah, sehingga jatuh tertidur.

Aku membelai rambutnya pelan dengan lembut. Wajah tidurnya terlihat sangat manis dan tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami semua sudah tertidur di ruang tamu, dengan posisi tidur yang tak menentu...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Nggak nyangka kali ini aku ngetiknya sampai 3.000 kata XD

Rin: Tumben-tumbennya, sih. Dan tumben banget nggak kasih tragedy atau apa di chapter kali ini.

Author: Ohohoho. Aku lagi baik. Soalnya nanti di chapter depan, aku bakal kasih tragedy yang tak ada hentinya. Karena di fic ini ada genre hurt/comfort. Jadi siap-siap saja.

Rin: Ini author jahat banget. Nggak jelas pula.

Author: Oh, iya. Aku mau buat fic baru lagi. Cuma kali ini pairing-nya berbeda.

Rin: Ada urusan sama fic ini, gitu?

Author: Nggak, sih. Cuma ngumumin aja. Akhir kata, RnR, ya! Kalau review banyak, usahain update cepet, deh :))


	15. Start of The Tragedy

Triangle Love

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. But this story is mine.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Tragedy (untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan)

Warning: Typos, pergantian POV terlalu cepat, alur kecepatan, dll.

Summary:

Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine adalah anak kembar yang sepertinya saling menyukai, lebih dari saudara. Tapi bagaimana jika sepasang anak kembar seperti mereka memasuki lembaran cerita mereka? Apakah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja? / "Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

.

.

A/N

Minna, sumimasen saya lama banget update-nya *bows*

Ternyata fic ini tiba-tiba banyak banget ya, review-nya. Saya nggak nyadar :"

Karena nggak cuma dikebut di fanfiction, melainkan di twitter juga, jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic abal ini terlebih dahulu.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Yang pertama kali bangun adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ia mengucek matanya untuk memberikan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Sinar matahari yang merambat masuk melalui kaca jendelanya membuatnya terbangun.

Rin tidak memutuskan untuk duduk karena ia sudah nyaman dengan posisi ini, entah posisi apa itu. Ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia melihat posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya semalam ia dan teman-temannya jatuh tertidur di ruang tamu, sehingga keadaan di ruang tamu berantakan sekali.

Dada Rin berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat posisi tidurnya. Len berada agak di atasnya dengan memeluknya, sementara mereka tidur berhadapan di sofa. Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Len yang terbalut kaos polos.

Jujur saja, Rin merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidur seperti ini, posisi Len memeluknya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat dan juga rasa sayang. Maka Rin memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat tertidur lagi, ia merasakan tubuh kakak kembarnya itu bergerak. Dengan segera Rin membuka mata dan mendapat Len menggeliat pelan dan kemudian membuka sebelah matanya.

Gadis itu jadi ingin tertawa ketika ia melihat wajah dan tampang kakaknya saat itu. Benar-benar tidak karu-karuan dan berantakan. Len membuka kedua matanya dan menguceknya perlahan, sama seperti Rin ketika ia bangun tadi.

"Rin...?" Ia menggumam pelan ketika melihat adik kembarnya kini berada di dalam pelukannya. Ketika ia sadar apa yang terjadi, Len segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk cepat-cepat.

"A-A-A..." Len bingung untuk mendiskripsikan kejadian yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Ia menatap Rin dengan wajah merah padam sementara Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Ma-Maaf! Kemarin kau tertidur, karena aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin, jadi aku... aku..." Len tampak kesulitan memberikan penjelasan, tangannya bergerak kesana kemari untuk memperjelas beritanya sedangkan wajahnya merah padam menahan malu.

Melihat kegugupan yang terlihat jelas dari wajah maupun gerakan tubuh kakaknya itu, Rin hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku merasa nyaman juga dengan posisi tidur seperti tadi," Rin menjawab Len dengan nada lembut, membuat anak itu segera berhenti menjelaskan dengan nada dan wajah aneh.

"Oh," jawab Len pada akhirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang lain di mana?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pas pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara Miku yang mengerang.

"Um... Ohayou..." Miku menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mikuo yang sadar akan Miku yang sudah bangun pun ikut bangun, namun dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan santai.

"Kita semua tertidur di sini, ya?" tanya Mikuo kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari yang sesungguhnya. Dengan ragu Rin dan Len mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Mereka menoleh ke arah kiri, tempat di mana kedua teman mereka yang lain belum terbangun. Wajah Teto yang tertidur tampak sangat imut. Kepalanya pasti nyaman karena berbekal bantal yaitu kaki Rinto. Sedangkan Rinto sudah tidur tak beraturan.

"Mereka itu... agak aneh," ujar Len tiba-tiba sambil _sweatdrop_. Tanpa memedulikan ucapan kembarannya, Rin merangkak turun dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Mau ngapain, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Mandi," jawab Rin singkat.

.

.

Rin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan pakaian bersih yang baru. Ia melihat teman-temannya kini masih setengah sadar dan semuanya tampak memasang posisi tidur, tengkurap, atau bersandar yang nyaman. Rinto dan Teto sudah bangun. Hanya saja mereka kini bersandar di pinggiran sofa.

"Sudah kembali?" sambut Miku. Ia segera bangun dan menuju kamar Rin, tempat di mana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Mereka mandi bergiliran. Sambil menunggu giliran, mereka membereskan sisa "pesta" semalam.

Rin kini mencuci piring dan gelas ditemani Teto yang juga tersenyum riang, sama seperti dirinya.

"Hari ini aku pulang," Teto berkata tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku tahu. Yang lainnya juga," jawab Rin cuek.

Sebelum Teto membalas ucapan temannya itu, tiba-tiba saja saudara kembar gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu memasuki dapur. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan serangkaian kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, yang pastinya ditujukan pada Rin.

"Hari ini Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan pulang," ujar Len tiba-tiba, tidak memerhatikan ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan Rin di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Rin segera menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu. Len hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka bilang hari ini mereka pulang," Len mengulang ucapannya.

"Oh." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan singkat itu.

Siang harinya Miku, Mikuo, Rinto, dan Teto menenteng tas-tas dan koper mereka sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Sambil melambaikan tangan, perlahan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kini rumah terasa sepi bagi kedua anak kembar itu.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Otou-san dan Okaa-san pulang. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri.

Apa? Otou-san dan Okaa-san pulang? Jarang sekali mereka pulang ke rumah, kecuali ada keperluan yang benar-benar mendesak. Biasanya sebulan sekali, itu pun kalau tidak sibuk. Kalau sibuk? Setahun paling cuma dua kali.

Aku melempar tubuhku ke sofa. Otakku berputar untuk beberapa saat. Masih memikirkan hal yang sama. Untuk apa Otou-san dan Okaa-san pulang dalam keadaan mendesak begini?

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san tumben-tumbennya ya, mau pulang pada saat seperti ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain dari saudara kembarku tertawa kecil. Tanpa seijinku, ia duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, memberi pertanda tidak tahu. Gadis itu mendesah sesaat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, ya? Aku tak yakin mereka pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Betul, Rin. Itulah yang terpikir di kepalaku. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada keperluaan yang sangat penting dengan kami berdua sehingga mereka buru-buru memesan tiket pesawat dan terbang ke Jepang untuk keesokan harinya?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Namun situasi tak mengijinkanku berpikir lama-lama. Aku mendengar pintu rumah kami yang terbuat dari pintu terketuk dengan keras, disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai rumah kami. Dan saat itu juga aku melihat kembali wajah kedua orang tuaku setelah sekian lama.

.

.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," dengan ringan Rin memeluk serta mencium kedua pipi mereka. Otou-san hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati kami berdua baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Okaa-san seperti biasa, lebih khawatir seperti layaknya seorang ibu. Ia bertanya terus menerus tentang keadaan kami.

"Kalian yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Okaa-san dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Baik aku maupun Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala, karena memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kenapa rumah begitu berantakan?" Otou-san mengerutkan kening. Sekarang aku dan Rin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati rumah kami yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang rapi, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang seperti kapal pecah.

"Etto... Kami lupa membereskan rumah," jawab Rin sambil tertawa nyengir. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku tahu yang Rin katakan tidak semuanya benar. Bukan kami yang lupa membereskan, kami sudah membereskannya. Hanya saja kemarin teman-teman kami datang ke sini.

"Oh ya, tumben sekali kalian pulang secara tiba-tiba. Ada masalah?" tanyaku langsung. Rupanya aku sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku yang sudah kupendam sejak tadi. Aku menatap kedua orang tuaku yang kini kebingungan menjawab pertanyaanku. Mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu menghadap ke arahku dan saudara kembarku.

"Sebenarnya... ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Otou-san memulai. Okaa-san menambahinya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tapi karena kita baru saja sampai di sini, bagaimana kalau kita makan makanan kecil sambil bersantai terlebih dahulu? Kami membeli beberapa bungkus cokelat panas yang enak sekali," tambah Okaa-san kemudian.

"Oh ya, di lemari masih ada biskuit kayaknya," balas Rin.

Rin berlari ke dapur dan mengeluarkan bungkusan biskuit yang akan kami makan. Sedangkan Okaa-san mengambil bungkusan cokelat panas itu dan memberikannya pada Rin untuk diseduh. Yang membuatku bingung, Otou-san malah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Len," panggilnya. Aku menoleh tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Ini menyangkut masa depanmu," jawabnya seakan mengerti bahwa aku mendengarkannya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Masa depanku? Apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan masa depanku?

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, sebenarnya..."

"Biskuit dan cokelat panas sudah siap!" tiba-tiba Rin berteriak sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tangannya membawa dua gelas dan satu piring berisi cokelat.

"Biar kubantu," dengan cepat aku mendekatinya dan mengambil segelas cokelat panas dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

"Arigatou," balas Rin dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyumannya yang khas. Manis.

Kami duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Firasatku buruk. Omongan Otou-san masih saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Apa yang ingin kubicarakan?" tanyaku dengan nada datar sebelum aku sempat meraih minuman yang dibuatkan Rin untukku.

"Aduh, Lenny sayang, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Memang penting, tapi kita memerlukan waktu untuk bersama, kan? Minum dulu minumanmu dan makan dulu biskuitnya. Kita bisa bersantai sebentar sebelum memasuki obrolan," jawab Okaa-san sambil sedikit tertawa. Ia memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulutnya yang terpoles _lip gloss_ berwarna _peach_.

Kita memerlukan waktu untuk bersama? Hatiku berkata lain. Tidak, aku tidak memerlukan waktu untuk bersama seperti ini. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan untuk berkumpul seperti ini. Dan tidak, aku tak mengharapkan kalian datang.

Aku hanya butuh Rin. Hanya Rin. Dengan Rin, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Cepat, aku sibuk." Aku membalas lagi dengan nada ketus. Otou-san yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perdebatan dingin kami pun meletakkan gelasnya yang berisi cokelat panas ke atas meja bening.

"Yah, seperti yang Otou-san bilang tadi, ini menyangkut masa depanmu," jawabnya mengulang perkataannya tadi. Perkataannya tidak sukses membuatku senang, ia tidak menambahkan nama kembaranku. Dalam arti, aku harus menjalankan masa depanku sendiri? Begitu?

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi sebelum beliau sempat melanjutkan.

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika nanti. Setelah lulus kelas 9 ini, kau harus pergi ke Amerika. Secepatnya," jawab Otou-san tenang.

Rasanya aku seperti tersambar petir begitu mendengar ucapan Otou-san yang mengejutkan diriku. Apa? Ke Amerika? Ke Amerika... sendiri? Tidak dengan Rin? Setelah lulus kelas 9 aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah?

Aku meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi setengahnya lebih itu ke meja dengan keras. Hentakkan antara permukaan meja dan gelas bertemu, sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Aku menatap ke arah Otou-san sementara dadaku sibuk menahan emosi.

"Apa? Ke Amerika? Kenapa aku harus ke sana?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Kau anak lelaki dari keluarga Kagamine, Len. Kau harus meneruskan usaha kami nanti. Kau perlu sekolah yang tinggi dan juga bermutu," balas Otou-san dengan tegas. Aku mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir, berusaha meredam amarah.

"Memang Rin bukan anak dari keluarga Kagamine? Kenapa ia tidak ikut denganku? Apa ia tidak perlu melanjutkan usaha kalian? Kalian anggap apa dia?" seruku dengan suara serak.

Aku kembali mendengar suara gelas yang terbanting ke atas meja. Namun kali ini bukan gelasku. Yang membanting gelas tersebut adalah... Rin.

"Rin?" Okaa-san menatap Rin dengan khawatir.

Rin seperti berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menunduk, sehingga helai-helai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu juga turun, menyembunyikan wajah di baliknya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku... mau ke kamar," jawab Rin. Ia mulai menyeret kaki untuk meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Rin!" bentak Otou-san dengan keras. Untung saja aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk segera tidak membalas bentakan Otou-san pada adik kembarku. Sebelum aku ikutan menyahut, aku mendengar Rin berbicara dengan suara parau.

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

Dan gadis itu keluar dari ruang keluarga.

.

.

Aku masih terus disibuki dengan perkataan-perkataan Otou-san tentang SMA, kuliah, dan lain-lain yang harus kujalani di Amerika. Semua itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak sudi berpisah dengan Rin dalam jangka waktu lama. Aku sebagai kakak kembar sekaligus orang terdekatnya perlu menjaganya. Bukankah itu yang mereka katakan? Dulu, maksudku.

"Dengan begitu, kau dapat melanjutkan usaha kami," Otou-san menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban dan aku tidak janji." Aku masih berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan kata "tidak" pada kedua orang tuaku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Otou-san, aku berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga. Aku tak membutuhkan jawaban mereka.

Aku membuka pintu yang berada tak jauh dari kamarku dengan pelan. Terdengar bunyi gesekan antara permukaan pintu dan lantai. Aku mengintip ruangan yang besarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku, yang merupakan kamar saudara kembarku.

Mataku menyapu pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari sosok yang kucari. Dan kini mataku dapat menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat kukenal dan telingaku dapat menangkap suara. Sebuah suara tangis.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah bayangan itu. Ketika aku menyentuh bahunya, ia menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Rin. Ia ada di balik tempat tidur. Dengan wajah tertutup tangan yang menyembunyikan air mata di baliknya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini baru permulaan tragedy-nya, lho ._.v

Sip. Saya mau perdalam hurt/comfort-nya, makanya dibuat pake tragedy begini .w.

RnR?


	16. Graduation

**Triangle Love**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy.

Warning: Typos, pergantian POV terlalu cepat, selalu bermasalah dengan alur orz.

Summary:  
Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine adalah anak kembar yang sepertinya saling menyukai, lebih dari saudara. Tapi bagaimana jika sepasang anak kembar seperti mereka memasuki lembaran cerita mereka? Apakah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja? / "Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

.

.

A/N

Konbanwa, minna. berhubung di sini udah malam.

Fic ini sama kayak **Shikigami Twins**, sepertinya sebentar lagi end ._.a

Kalau bukan chapter depan, berarti di chapter 18, oke? ;)

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku masih belum dapat membayangkan aku akan pergi ke Amerika jika aku telah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama ini. Itu berarti tidak lebih dari setengah tahun lagi. Mungkin sekitar empat bulan.

Aku meremas guling yang kebetulan berada di dekatku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku tidak marah karena aku akan pergi, tidak. Aku hanya marah karena aku pergi sendiri dan meninggalkan Rin. Aku marah karena Rin tak lagi bisa bersamaku.

Dan aku marah karena aku tidak bisa melindungi Rin. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dan ia menangis karena itu. Itu semua membuatku kesal, ketika aku melihat air mata menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil dan terus turun hingga mencapai ke dagu.

Aku mengepalkan tangan di ranjang dan membanting tubuh di kasur dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua mata biruku. Emosi yang meluap-luap masih berusaha kutahan demi ketenangan keluarga ini. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuaku. Jika Rin melihat hal itu, ia pasti akan mengeluarkan butir-butiran air mata lagi dari kedua matanya.

Semua ini membuatku pusing, membuatku sakit, membuatku sesak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Rin? Kenapa jika aku tak bisa melindunginya dan hidup terus bersamanya seperti orang kekasih, kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya sebagai kakak?

Walaupun aku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar adik, aku tahu itu. Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa Rin menangkap kenyataan pahit itu.

Dan sekarang kami hanya akan menunggu waktu. Empat bulan akan terasa cepat sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku melambaikan tangan pada Rin, mengucapkan selama tinggal padanya sementara matanya dibasahi air mata.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai ikut mengalir. Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya. Aku belum bisa merelakannya pergi. Aku belum bisa menahan rasa sayang- cintaku padanya. Dan rasa cinta ini membuatku dan ia sakit. Cinta ini mungkin memang salah. Aku seharusnya tidak mencintainya.

Andai saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin menahan perasaanku itu.

.

.

Suasana terasa aneh ketika aku bertemu dengan Rin keesokan harinya. Ia tampak lebih diam dan hanya bicara padaku sekenanya saja, malah terkadang ia tidak akan berbicara jika aku tidak memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Padahal dulu ia selalu menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Ia selalu berbicara denganku dengan penuh semangat-

Oke, aku harus ingat kalau itu adalah dulu.

Dan sekarang sudah berbeda. Argh, kenapa aku sulit sekali menerima kenyataan yang berbeda ini?

"Rin, kau mau ke sekolah sekarang?" tanyaku ketika adikku itu meraih tas yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah sementara aku masih melahap roti yang merupakan sarapan pagi ini.

Rin menoleh ke arahku sejenak untuk melempar sebuah senyum kecil, aku tahu kalau itu adalah senyuman yang ia paksakan. Bukan senyuman tulus yang biasa ia pancarkan. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku ingin berangkat lebih pagi. Ada yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya dengan nada yang ia buat-buat. Aku tahu bahwa ia sedang melawan rasa sakit yang kembali menyayat hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah hilang sejak pertama kali menempel di tubuhmu.

Aku hanya terdiam. "Kau tidak bisa menungguku?" tanyaku lagi. Padahal biasanya kami berangkat bersama, dan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah kami selalu bercanda dan berbicara-

Lupakan itu, Len. Itu yang kalian lakukan dulu.

Rin menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lemah. Kemudian hanya ada satu kata yang ia berikan padaku.

"Maaf."

Dan ia keluar begitu saja, meninggalkanku berada di sini sendirian dengan sarapanku yang belum kuhabiskan setengahnya. Apa ia benar-benar serius mau melepaskanku pergi?

Apa ia tidak peduli jika aku pergi? Apa selama ini aku salah menyangka bahwa ia menyayangiku lebih dari sekedar saudara? Apa memang ia tak peduli padaku? Apa-

Ah, aku menepis cepat-cepat pemikiran-pemikiran negatif itu dari otakku. Namun pikiran-pikiran itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di otakku.

Rin, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?

* * *

_-Three months later-_

Waktu terasa begitu cepat setelah kedua orang tuaku memutuskan agar aku pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Aku dapat berada di tanah air tercinta hanya kurang lebih satu bulan.

Sedangkan sifat Rin masih belum saja berubah. Ia masih kaku sejak mengetahui bahwa aku akan pergi. Bahkan aku sering kali mendapatinya melamun. Kalau sudah begitu, aku pasti mengguncangkan bahunya dan ia tersadar. Ia hanya melempar senyum padaku lalu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya.

Tindakan Rin seperti inilah yang membuatku bingung. Apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Entah kenapa pikiranku tentang ia tak menyukaiku semakin menguat di otak, sementara aku berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu dan berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Perilaku Rin terhadapku mendukung jalan pikiran otakku yang semakin kacau ini.

"Len, kau bisa bantu aku menggunting hiasan-hiasan ini?" pinta Mikuo sambil memberikanku selembar kertas yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan beberapa gambar hiasan tertempel di situ. Aku mengambil gunting dan mengambil kertas itu juga. Kemudian aku mulai mengguntingnya.

"Ah, Len, kau mengguntingnya keluar dari jalur." Suara Mikuo membangunkan lamunanku lagi. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat kertas yang sedang berada di tanganku. Hiasan berbentuk huruf "C" itu sudah tergunting setengahnya. Dengan raut wajah bersalah aku menatap temanku.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

"Aku akan membuat C yang baru nanti."

"Tidak usah. Untuk saja kami mencetak banyak huruf C. Tidak perlu takut habis." Mikuo tersenyum ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menggunting huruf lain. Sebelum aku selesai satu guntingan, Mikuo mengusik pikiranku lagi.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Sakit, ya?" tanyanya.

'_Entahlah, hal itu juga masih kuributkan dalam pikiranku_,' bisikku dalam hati.

"Hanya banyak pikiran. Aku masih bisa bertahan," jawabku ringan sambil terus menggunting. Mikuo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Perlahan pandangan mataku mulai beralih dari kertas yang berada di depanku menuju gadis yang berada tak jauh dariku. Gadis itu sedang menggambar hiasan-hiasan yang akan nanti kita gunting bersama dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut hijau biru. Ia tampak senang, terlihat dari raut wajah dan caranya tertawa. Tapi aku dapat melihat sinar mata lesu dan muram di matanya.

Tampaknya Rin baik-baik saja dengan semua yang ia jalani. Mungkin ia telah memilih jalan yang tepat dan tidak menyesal akan itu. Mungkin ia ingin aku menyesuaikan diri dengan tindakan-tindakannya agar nanti aku dapat pergi dengan tenang.

Namun aku memiliki caraku sendiri.

"Len." Mikuo memanggilku lagi.

Aku segera tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengusik otakku dan menatap Mikuo. Aku hanya memberinya senyuman sekilas lalu kembali menggunting kertas itu. Aku tidak ingin berkompromi lebih banyak lagi dengannya.

Hari kelulusan sudah dekat. Aku dan yang lainnya bertugas untuk menyiapkan hari itu. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang berkesan bagi kami, saat di mana kami bukan anak sekolah menengah pertama lagi. Kami dibiarkan bebas sebebas-bebasnya hari itu juga.

Maka kami pun sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan dekorasi, menghias sana-sini dengan penuh warna, dan mengubah sekolah menjadi tempat yang berbeda. Mau tidak mau aku bersyukur ada kegiatan semacam ini di sekolah. Kegiatan ini sedikit melupakanku tentang Rin. Meskipun aku yakin aku tak akan benar-benar melupakannya-

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Biar aku yang menggambar rusanya," ujar Miku sambil mengambil spidol hitam permanen dari tanganku. Aku hanya membiarkan spidol itu diambil olehnya sementara mulut kecilku sibuk melontarkan keluhan-keluhan akan itu.

Miku tertawa dan menyahut. "Gambar rusamu lebih mirip seperti kambing, terus terang saja. Hei, hei, jangan tersinggung terlebih dahulu! Itu kenyataan. Kau masih lebih baik menggambar kue atau alat-alat pesta lainnya. Biar aku yang menggambar rusanya," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar candaan sahabat itu. Pada detik itu juga aku juga merasakan dadaku sakit, rasanya sesak. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik jika aku terus tertawa. Maka aku memutuskan untuk tertawa kecil saja.

Memaksakan tertawa dengan perasaan sendu itu sungguh sakit bagiku. Aku sudah melakukan hal ini sejak aku mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi Len tidak akan berada di sisiku. Aku melakukan hal itu agar ia tidak khawatir, walaupun sesungguhnya sangat sakit bagiku.

Kelulusan tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan kami semua sibuk. Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, aku ini seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Kantung mata berwarna hitam berada di bawah mataku kusamarkan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat. Tubuhku sering kali lemas dan aku hampir terjatuh. Namun sebisa mungkin aku menahannya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku tampak menjauhi Len. Dan sepertinya ia mulai menyerah padaku yang terus menerus menjauh darinya. Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk menjauhinya. Bukan karena aku membencinya, aku malah sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Um, mungkin aku harus mengoreksi kata itu-

Alasanku aku menjauhi Len adalah... aku tidak ingin terlalu merasa kehilangan saat ia pergi. Aku mencoba kuat. Makanya aku mencoba untuk hidup tanpa berkomunikasi dengan Len, menganggapnya seakan ia tidak ada dalam kehidupanku. Walau itu rasanya berat sekali. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya dengan air mata di wajahku, aku ingin melepasnya dengan sebuah senyum mengembang.

Yang sering aku temukan adalah ia mencuri-curi pandang dariku. Memang kelihatannya aku tak melihatnya, namun aku menyadarinya bahwa ia melihatku secara diam-diam.

Kuharap candaan Miku bisa mengobati sedikit lukaku ini. Namun candaannya itu hanya mengobati sedikit lukaku. Aku hanya merasa baik, tapi merasakan sakit pada saat itu juga. Aku tidak ingin tertawa, hanya ingin menikmati ketika ia bercanda. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya juga.

Hidup ini memang sulit.

Dan hari terus berlalu. Sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa kelulusan adalah saat besok aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, membiarkan cahaya matahari memasuki penglihatanku dan mendengarkan kicauan burung pada pagi hari.

Terus terang saja, aku tidak ingin hari esok datang. Aku belum siap melepas Len begitu saja.

Aku mendekapkan wajahku di guling yang kupeluk. Sedangkan kepalaku menekan bantal yang kutiduri dengan keras. Ya Tuhan, buatlah aku kuat. Jangan buat aku menangis. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan. Jangan buat aku menangis saat aku melepas orang yang paling kusayangi dalam hidupku.

Dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah turun dari mataku dan membasahi bantal dan guling yang sedang kudekap.

.

.

Hari kelulusan. Hari terkutuk.

Aku bersiap-siap selambat mungkin, berharap hari ini akan hilang begitu saja jika aku tidak bergerak dengan cepat. Namun sepertinya waktu terus menungguku. Waktu tidak kian berhenti, bahkan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan aku masih berada di depan meja rias.

"Rin, cepatlah! Kita harus berangkat pukul setengah delapan!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar di pendengaranku. Rasanya air mataku akan meleleh ketika mendengar suara itu. Namun dengan cepat aku menahannya dan membalas.

"Sebenar, Len. Lima menit lagi!"

Aku pun memasang sedikit riasan tahan air. Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar menangis nanti.

.

.

"Rin, hari ini kita lulus," ujar Len. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghindarinya. Besok ia akan pergi meninggalkanku ke Amerika, untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati ia sedang menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Keheningan melanda di antara kami. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan setelah itu. Namun Len-lah yang memecah keheningan yang berlangsung tidak terlalu lama ini.

"Rin, kau... menjauhiku, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak enak, membuatku terkesiap bahkan nyaris terlompat kaget.

"E-eh? Menjauhimu? Maksudnya bagaimana, ya?" tanyaku balik sambil menggaruk kepalaku, ber-akting sebisa mungkin kalau aku tak mengerti. Padahal dalam hati aku mengucapkan kata-kata penyesalan.

Maafkan aku, Len. Aku tidak dapat melepas topeng transparan yang kupakai ini, di hadapanmu sekali pun.

"Kau... seperti menjauhiku," balas Len lagi dengan ragu. Aku hanya menggeleng dan memeluk lengannya, membuktikan kalau aku tidak melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Sepertinya kakakku ini cukup kaget ketika aku memeluk lengannya. Sudah beberapa lama aku tidak menyentuhnya?

Kami terus berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Aku segera melepaskan tangannya dan mendapati Miku menyambutku.

"Selamat! Hari ini kita lulus!" serunya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat ia bersama Mikuo-kun di belakangnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum kecil dan menyalaminya. "Selamat. Kau juga."

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung dengan cepat. Kami resmi lulus dari tingkatan ini. Aku hanya duduk diam di bangku kayu sambil melihat teman-temanku yang berlari-lari sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mereka saling menyemprot dengan pilox, air, busa, salju buatan, air-air cat, dan lain-lain. Sementara aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei. Nggak bergabung dengan mereka?" Aku menyadari seseorang menyapaku. Tanpa meminta ijin dariku, ia duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengarahkan pandang ke arahnya. Kemudian aku menggeleng pelan.

Ia membuka tutup spidol-nya yang berwarna kuning yang agak gelap. "Mau ditulisin apa, nih? Di bagian mana?" tanya Len ketika menyadari bahwa bajuku hanya ternodai oleh coretan Miku yang bertuliskan "_Best Friends Forever!_", coretan Teto yang bertuliskan "_BFF_", dan coretan dari Rinto yang hanya berupa tanda tangan beserta namanya.

Aku menunjuk ke bagian lengan kiri karena bagian lengan kanan bajuku sudah dicoret-coret oleh teman-temanku itu. Len membuka spidol miliknya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"_My lovely sister_"

Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku sesak. Walau begitu aku memaksakan seulas senyum pada Len. Hal ini membuat dadaku bertambah sakit dan aku harus mati-matian menahannya.

Tapi kemudian Len maju ke depanku dan ia menulis serangkaian kalimat kecil di dekat kerah bajuku.

"_Aishiteru_"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementara Len menatapku dengan sebuah senyum.

"Mungkin seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyayangimu lebih dari saudara. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu. Tapi hanya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N

Oke. Kayaknya chapter depan habis, nih ._.a

Hurt/comfort-nya masih kurang terasa-kah? Kalau masih kurang, bilang di review, ya. Chapter depan mau tambahin lagi XD

Review?


	17. Our Promise

**Triangle Love**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Tragedy.

Warning: Alur maksa, misstypos, typos.

Summary:  
Rin Kagamine dan Len Kagamine adalah anak kembar yang sepertinya saling menyukai, lebih dari saudara. Tapi bagaimana jika sepasang anak kembar seperti mereka memasuki lembaran cerita mereka? Apakah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja? / "Cinta itu tak berdasarkan apa pun, bukan?"

.

.

A/N

Sesuai janji, chapter ini akan jadi chapter terakhir, oke?

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Mungkin seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyayangimu lebih dari saudara. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu. Tapi hanya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

Kata-kata itu bergeming di telingaku, bahkan beberapa detik setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Len. Len bilang dia... dia... mencintaiku? Dia bilang dia menyayangiku? Dia menyayangiku lebih dari saudara? Dia takut kehilangan diriku?

Berarti... perasaanku terbalaskan?

Tapi apa maksudnya dengan "seharusnya ini tidak terjadi"? Apa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mencintaiku? Apa aku kurang sempurna di matanya? Tapi... bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai seseorang yang tidak ia sukai?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Bukan kata-katanya yang aku tak mengerti, tapi aku tak mengerti apa makna yang terkandung dalam penuturan itu serta apa alasannya ia mengatakan itu.

"A-aku ma-"

"Len, Rin, ayolah kita berfoto untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Cepatlah!" teriak Miku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan Len. Aku sedikit kaget karena suara yang keluar dari mulut sahabatku itu memecahkan keheningan yang tidak biasa di antara aku dan Len.

"_H-hai_! Aku akan segera ke sana. Ayo, Len! Ahahaha-" Aku berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu Len, sementara aku menghindari kontak mata sebisa mungkin dengannya. Aku ingin menjauhinya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya yang bukan merupakan hal biasa itu.

Jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat aku merasakan bahu Len menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut. Sepertinya kita harus berdesakan agar semua dapat tertangkap oleh kamera. Sesi foto-foto itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari menjauh dari teman-teman dengan alasan ingin ke toilet.

.

.

Aku tak bisa menghadapi semua ini. Di satu sisi aku senang karena perasaanku terbalaskan, meskipun ini merupakan cinta terlarang, bukan? Aku tentu saja tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan kakakku sendiri.

Tapi cinta itu tidak berdasarkan apa-apa, bukan? Cinta itu sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat, disentuh, diraba, tapi hanya bisa dirasakan dengan hati. Karena cinta merupakan hal indah dalam dunia ini yang tidak bisa diberikan dengan cuma-cuma, tapi melalui segala usaha.

Aku tidak dapat menanggung semua ini. Sebentar lagi kelulusan akan selesai. Kami akan menjalani hidup baru dan menjadi dewasa, sibuk dengan kehidupan kami masing-masing dan belum tentu dapat bertemu lagi di sekolah ini. Rasanya berat sekali untuk melepasnya. Namun... apa ada cara lain? Kurasa jawaban yang tepat untuk itu adalah tidak.

Aku tidak bisa berada di sini hingga pulang nanti. Len pasti akan mencariku untuk menarikku pulang ke rumah dan suasana di antara kami berdua tidaklah seperti dulu. Semuanya pasti canggung, tidak indah seperti dulu. Mungkin perasaan yang merayapi hati ini membuat semua berubah, membuat semuanya berbeda. Kini kami sama-sama harus menerima kenyataan pahit, bahwa kami saling mencintai tapi tidak bisa hidup bersama.

Cairan bening menetes ke arah wastafel putih dingin yang berada di hadapanku. Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dan dapat melepas kepergian Len dengan senyuman, mungkin senyuman terakhir yang akan dilihatnya untuk beberapa tahun ini.

Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh.

Tanganku berusaha menghapus air mataku yang turun di seluruh wajahku, cairannya menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahku dan jatuh melalui dagu. Semakin aku mencoba menghapusnya, semakin berbeda pula apa yang dikehendaki oleh hati nuraniku.

Dadaku terasa sakit dan hati nuraniku seakan menyuruhku untuk menangis, melepas semua yang selama ini kubendung.

"_Menangislah... menangislah selagi kau bisa. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Menangislah dan lepaslah ia nanti dengan sebuah senyuman tulus._"

Maka dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajah, aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Wajahku yang tak karuan tidak akan dikenal oleh siapa pun meskipun mereka akan melihat ke arahku.

Aku berlari hingga mencapai sebuah pagar. Di balik pagar itu seharusnya ada taman yang sangat indah, yang merupakan tempat berharga untukku dan Len. Namun pemandangan yang sekarang kulihat di hadapanku-

Lagi-lagi tangisku pecah dan aku terduduk sendirian di sana.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Apa menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada adik kembarku sendiri merupakan hal yang salah? Aku tidak menyesal karenanya, dan aku tidak bersyukur juga karena itu.

Aku dapat melihat kekagetan pada sinar mata Rin. Aku takut hubungan kami memburuk hanya karena aku memaksakan diri untuk memberi tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapnya.

Tapi aku juga tak menyesal. Aku tak mau menyesal seumur hidup hanya karena aku tidak mengutarakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin menyimpan perasaan terpendam itu dapat membuatku gila.

Ke mana perginya Rin? Ia langsung melesat pergi seakan tak ingin bertatapan muka denganku begitu kami selesai berfoto untuk memori kenang-kenangan.

"Dia... ada di toilet," jawab Miku sambil berpikir-pikir sebentar begitu aku menanyakan tentang keberadaan Rin.

"Eh? Ya sudah. Arigatou, Miku." Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera berlari ke arah toilet.

.

.

Sebelum aku sampai ke depan pintu toilet putri untuk mengecek keberadaan adik kembarku, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menutupi wajahnya dan berlari keluar dari toilet dengan agak terburu-buru. Dari rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang dan pita putih yang dikenakannya, tentu aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang kucari-cari.

Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengejar gadis yang berlari dengan cepat itu. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara tangis yang ditahan.

Rin terus berlari di antara jalan yang tidak sepi, sehingga mengundang perhatian banyak orang dengan tatapan penasaran ketika melihat Rin berlari dengan cepatnya dengan seorang pemuda berlari mengejar di belakangnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengerti ke mana Rin ingin pergi. Tempat rahasia kita.

Tapi sebelum aku sampai, aku dapat melihat Rin berdiri di balik pagar yang merupakan jalan keluar masuk satu-satunya dari taman itu. Ia berdiam sambil berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Lima detik kemudian ia menunduk dan tangisnya langsung pecah. Aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku melihat taman yang merupakan tempat rahasia kami sudah berubah. Tempat yang mengandung memori dan janji indah.

"Rin-" Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut berlutut untuk menenanginya. Rin bukannya menghentikan tangisannya, tapi ia malah menangis semakin keras, bahkan meraung-raung. Aku hanya menghela napas dan menahan air mataku, agar tidak memperparah keadaan di sini.

Tempat ini... sudah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi ikatan antara kami di tempat istimewa ini. Tidak akan ada lagi memori di dalamnya. Semuanya... lenyap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len menatap taman yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Banyak kendaraan besar berlalu-lalang. Ada yang mengeruk tanah, ada yang mengambilkan sampah, ada yang merubuhkan pohon, ada juga yang meratakan tanah.

Sebisa mungkin kedua anak kembar itu melawan sakit yang amat sangat. Apanya yang janji? Janji bahwa "hanya kau yang aku sayangi". "Aku tidak dapat melepaskanmu".

Semua itu terdengar tidak masuk akal lagi.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Rin berdiri dan segera berlari memasuki pagar, mendekati kendaraan-kendaraan besar itu.

"HENTIKAN! AKU BILANG HENTIKAN! JANGAN RUSAK TEMPAT INI!" teriak Rin di hadapan kendaraan-kendaraan yang tingginya empat kali lipat dari padanya. Rin terus berteriak. Namun apa kendaraan-kendaraan itu bisa mendengarnya? Teriakan Rin seperti apa pun tidak akan dapat menghentikan mereka untuk mengubah tempat itu.

"Pohon itu!" teriak Rin ketika melihat pohon tempat ia mengukir namanya dengan Len sudah menjadi sasaran untuk ditebang.

Air mata sedih dan marah meleleh dari matanya dan ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pohon _sakura_ yang tampak kering tersebut.

"Rin!" Len segera berlari menyusul saudara kembarnya ketika menyadari bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Rin jauh dari kata selamat.

Rin berlari ke arah pohon itu secepat mungkin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Bahkan ketika pohon itu diangkat oleh mobil besar sekalipun, ia tetap bertahan. Keras kepala, memang.

"Rin! Lepaskan! Cepat!" teriak Len panik ketika mendapati adiknya sudah terangkat ketika ia mencapai tempat itu.

Rin menjerit ketika pohon yang ia dekap erat-erat diayunkan kesana-kemari. Hingga akhirnya tangannya tak kuat untuk mencengkeran tumbuhan tersebut, ia terlempar dan tubuhnya berbenturan keras dengan tembok bata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Rin!" Namun gadis berpita putih itu tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan kakak kembarnya, ia hanya perlahan menutup matanya kemudian kesadaran dirinya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

"Ugh..." Dengan erangan kecil Rin membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang memasuki matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia menengok ke samping dan tertegun sesaat.

Ada apa? Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat tidur? Sedangkan Len duduk di samping tempat tidurnya tersebut, dengan kepala yang terletak di tepi kasur. Rin terbangun perlahan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Le-Len." Ia memanggil Len pelan sambil mengguncangkan bahu kakak kembarnya.

Namun si empunya bahu tidak lekas bangun hanya dengan senggolan kecil dari si gadis. Rin terdiam sesaat dan melihat wajah kakaknya. Terlihat lesu dan tidak tenang. Ia dapat melihat kantung mata berada di bawa kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Mata Rin yang sebiru laut melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu. Pukul setengah satu pagi.

Apa? Setengah satu pagi?

Dengan segera kepanikan menggerogoti hati gadis itu. Rin tercengang sesaat, tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang digunakannya hanya untuk memulihkan kesadarannya dan betapa sedikitnya waktu yang tersisa hingga ia harus melepas kepergian Len.

'_Aku harus membangunkan Len. Ia harus bersiap untuk pergi besok. Sebaiknya ia menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk tidur_,' pikir Rin sambil berusaha turun dari kasurnya.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat benturan dengan dinding yang keras tadi membuat Rin merintih tertahan. Namun gadis itu tetap berusaha melawan rasa sakit yang sekarang dirasakannya, baik di seluruh tubuhnya maupun di hatinya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Len dengan arah tertatih-tatih. Bagaimana keadaannya jika Len tidak ada di sampingnya? Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia akan bertahan?

Dengan segera Rin merubuhkan tubuhnya ke punggung Len, memeluk kakaknya yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya itu ketika ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

Hal itu menyebabkan kakaknya membuka matanya sedikit untuk menyadari apa yang menimpa punggungnya dengan keras. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adik kembarnya sedang memeluknya dengan erat, membuat sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Len... Len..." Anak itu merasakan punggungnya basah karena cairan yang berasal dari mata adiknya.

"Len..." Lagi-lagi kembarannya itu menggumamkan namanya.

Dengan segera Len memutar tubuhnya dan menarik Rin ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sedangkan ia memeluknya erat-erat.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin," bisik Len pelan di telinga adiknya. Rin tidak menanggapinya dengan apa pun, ia hanya menangis, melepas semuanya dan memeluk kakaknya itu, seakan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Sekuat apa pun aku bertahan, aku tidak dapat melepas Len. Aku tidak dapat membiarkannya pergi setelah apa yang kami alami sejak kami lahir hingga sekarang. Aku tidak dapat melepasnya sejak perasaan aneh yang tidak diketahui ini mulai menjalari hati kami.

Pukul delapan Len sudah harus pergi. Waktu yang ia miliki denganku begitu singkat sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya sebelum ia pergi. Aku bahkan lupa akan janjiku bahwa aku akan melepasnya dengan senyuman.

Sekarang aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin ia berada di sisiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sampai saat itu tiba dan ia kembali lagi padaku.

"Jangan pergi..." Aku berbisik pelan sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang mengalir agar ia dapat menangkap ucapanku.

Len hanya mengusap rambutku dan mendekapku dengan lebih erat sambil menahan napas. Kenapa kedua orang tua kami berkehendak agar kami dipisahkan? Kenapa ia hanya ingin Len saja yang sukses? Kenapa ia tidak ingin aku terus bersama Len? Kenapa... mereka tidak memahami keinginan sepasang anak kembar?!

"Rin," Len melepas dekapannya dari tubuhku dan membuat sedikit jarak di antara kami. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, sedangkan aku melihat sosoknya yang kini terlihat dewasa di balik penglihatanku yang kabur.

"Sejauh apa pun aku pergi, aku pasti kembali," katanya. "Karena aku tidak dapat terpisah terlalu lama denganmu. Aku bisa gila jika hal itu terjadi. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan yang berada di antara kita. Aku tak dapat melepasmu."

Aku mendengarnya dalam gelap dan kusadari wajahku memanas. Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi.

"Karena itu aku akan kembali," ia melanjutkan. "Dan pada saat itu aku akan menemuimu."

"Kau akan... kembali?"

"Aku berjanji. Dan pada saat itu juga, kau harus menyambutku dengan senyum, oke? Jika kau melepasku dengan tangis, sambutlah aku dengan senyuman. Dan kita akan seperti dulu lagi."

Aku mengusap mataku yang sembab dengan punggung tanganku lalu mengangguk pelan. Perlahan bibirku membentuk seulas senyum.

"Aku berjanji."

Dan pada saat itu kami berdua menikmati sisa waktu yang tersedia sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya ketika panggilan bahwa pesawat Len sudah siap terdengar. Len bangkit dari duduknya dan memaksakan seulas senyum kecil padaku.

Wajahku kembali memanas. Aku cepat-cepat merajut sebuah senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pesawat. Walau yang kurasa adalah perasaan sesak di dada.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Kemudian ia memasuki lorong yang tak boleh kulalui. Aku terdiam sesaat. Memandang Len yang mulai berjalan menjauhiku.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu," bisikku pelan dengan senyum kecil dan cairan bening yang menghiasi wajah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan melihat ke belakang. Jika aku melihat ke belakang, aku tak akan sanggup lagi melepaskan Rin dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arahnya, lalu mendekapnya ke pelukanku.

Pandanganku kosong ke depan. Aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi adalah kata ganti lain untuk ucapan "selamat tinggal".

Namun samar-samar aku dapat mendengar balasannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mataku melepas air mata bahagia dan aku mengusapnya perlahan.

Suatu saat aku akan kembali. Dan pada saat aku kembali lagi, kita akan seperti dulu. Dihiasi canda tawa dan sedih tangis.

_Aishiteru_. Aku akan kembali.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Err... oke, fic ini jadi selesai ya, minna? Maaf ending-nya gaje begini dan alurnya maksa haha. Karena saya melawan WB juga ._.a

Sepertinya karakter di sini agak OOC ya? Gomen gomen - -a

Mengenai sequel untuk fic ini, itu masih saya pikirkan. Mungkin ada, tapi cuma satu chapter dan agak lama, oke? :D

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah nge-review fic ini. Semua yang sudah me-review saya ucapkan terima kasih! Berkat kalian, fic ini bisa berjalan dan menembus 17 chapter. Sekali lagi, terima kasih :')

Mind to review? XD


End file.
